100
by SamuraiShadow13
Summary: A collection of tales.
1. 94 Independence

**FanFiction 100**

**94. Independence**

He had never been accustomed to being up this early. The sun had barely peeked its sleepy head over the moon. The sky was a shade of light blue. The alarm clock read _6:37. _The calendar read _May 2__nd__._ Independence Day or so they had called it.It had been five years since the Battle of Hogwarts. He heaved a heavy sigh and looked to his right.

She was curled peacefully to his side, her hand clutching his worn Chudley Cannon's shirt. Today could've been the anniversary of their first kiss. If they could let it. He knew in a few short hours they would be dressed in black and on their way to Hogwarts for the memorial. He shut his eyes and let sleep take him to a happier place.

"Ron, wake up." He heard a voice whisper. "Ron, come on. Wake up." He wished he didn't have to. What a horrible day is was going to be. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes to be blinded by dazzling sunlight. She gave him a small, sad smile; as if she could read his thoughts. "Good morning." She said.

"'Morning." He said gruffly.

She reached out and entwined their fingers. Her own lightly brushed over his knuckles. "We've got to get up and shower." She told him nonchalantly. "I'll go first."

He watched their fingers untangled. His hand felt cold. He stretched a bit and looked out the window to see Pig idly sitting on the sill. It was a crime for this day to be filled with beauty. He closed his eyes again and listened to the stream of water coming from the bathroom. A small smile played on his lips when he heard her swear. She never could figure out the tap.

Soon enough the bathroom door opened and steam quickly escaped into their bedroom. He looked over to find her skin pink from the water.

"Have trouble with the shower again?" He teased.

"You know I hate that thing. I can never set it to the right temperature."

He watched her pad over to the closet. She turned around and caught his eye. "Come on, you. I'm not letting you watch me dress. Go."

He laughed and followed her instructions.

He nearly fell into the shower when his body felt the immense heat rush forward. "Ruddy tap…" He growled as he tried to calm the shower. He always said he would fix it. She always said she would fix it. They told each other they would fix it, but that meant actually doing something which was a thought they could not bear. Their little cottage was so perfect. He felt as though they were still in the "honeymoon stage."

He watched his skin flush as the water cascaded around him.

He frowned as he stood in front of the mirror wearing his best black robes. He wasn't exactly sure how his tie was supposed to go. He murmured a spell and the black material shot up and looped tightly around his neck. He wheezed over and pulled it loose.

She giggled and waved her own wand so that the tie slipped through a comfortable knot.

"I could've done that." He muttered as he straightened the tie. "Just need a bit of practice."

They ate breakfast in silence. He could tell she was dawdling. She was cleaning the dishes the Muggle way. She had always told him that the result of washing them that was better, but they both knew it was a lie.

Finally, the both stood together in the middle of the kitchen. He opened his mouth to say something, but words could not be formed. He wanted to tell her it was okay to cry, that it was okay to be scared and to feel pain. He wanted to say he felt it too, but he resided with saying, "You look nice."

She smiled and couldn't form her own coherent words. He extended his arm to her, she grabbed it tightly, and then the sensation of being sucked into a vacuum pulled her away from the kitchen.

~*~*~*~

They landed right where they had begun. The basin of the sink shined in the silver moonlight. They wordlessly agreed to go to bed. The day had been exhausting. All the speeches, holding crying family members, and struggling against the past as it tried to envelope them.

Ron marveled at how the simple things could be so good. It felt amazing to take off his tight shoes and stiff robes.

They both crashed into bed with the promise that tomorrow would be better. The promise that they could slowly continue to rebuild.

Then all of the sudden he felt shock. He hadn't said today. He always said it and it came so naturally to him that he didn't have to think about it. A blush formed over his cheeks when he thought about the times he had struggled to say it. Now it was easy. It was a simple description, a fact.

"Hermione." He whispered. "I love you."

She turned over and looked a bit shock by his bluntness, but then realization spread across her face. He swore she could read his mind. She pulled him into a long, lingering kiss and uttered the same words. "I love you, Ron."

Ah yes, today was the anniversary of their first kiss. How good it was to have independence.

**a/n: bam. Such a softie, I am. I'm usually not…or at least not in the presence of others. I'm not sure what you would call this "style." Just using he and she that is…I kinda wanted to reveal their identities at the end even though it's obviously who it is. Sorry for such a late update. I have finals next week *cries* I know everyone uses the excuse, "I was busy with school." But I mean it this time. I'm trying to write an essay right now. If only the assignment was to write an essay about Harry Potter. Review PLEASE. Suggest some prompts…thank ya **


	2. 45 Moon

**A/N: So I'm trying my hand at Tonks and Lupin! I really do like their couple, but we don't know too much about them and their dead :-(! I was so pissed at JK Rowling for that! Well I hope I can capture this. Obviously pre-DH. Enjoy! Comment please! Yes I know I used an obvious topic for them. The moon. **

**FanFic 100**

**45. Moon**

You would think that I don't like the moon. At least now that is. Being married to a werewolf and everything. But the moon is really quite pretty. I can't deny that fact. Of course I also hate the moon too. But is it the really the moon's fault that he turns into a werewolf? I guess not.

A lot of people were shocked to find I was marrying him. Love is blind. He is a bit older than me, and dangerous, but who is perfect? I think he's perfect and that's all what matters! I think he is the kindest, gentlest, most handsome man in the world. Age doesn't matter to me. Throw caution to the wind as I always say! I mean honestly I'm more of a danger to myself than he is to me.

I see the moon a lot because most of the time I'm usually looking up at it. Most of the I look up at it because of him, but there are occasional times when I'm laying on my back looking up it because I've just fallen over.

I'm waiting for him to return at the moment. He's taken his wolfsbane potion and he's locked himself down in our basement. He forces me to sit out here when this happens. He worries too much.

People probably think we have a badly behaved dog with all the howling and crashing that goes on every once in a while. It tears me up to here him. I wish I could do something, but I know he could end up killing me. I know it's not exactly the most romantic thing in the world that your husband could kill you, but I don't mind.

The sun is nearly over the trees now and I can hear the door open behind me.

"I'm back." He says as if he is back from the market.

"I missed you." I tell him.

He smiles. Fresh scars trail his face and he is still bleeding in several places, but I know he is trying to cover it up with his poorly done bandage job. He always tries to hide everything. Every scar, every wound, every piece of clothing he has ripped. He always tries to make sure I don't go into the basement so I don't see the damage he has done.

"You can't hide anything from me." I laugh. "You're absolutely horrible at bandaging. You would think you would know how to by now!"

"I know. I'm sorry." He whispers.

"Don't be, Remus."

"The moon is a terrible yet beautiful thing. Isn't it?" He asks.

"I think so. I see a lot more of it than you do with you locked down in that basement."

"It's for our own safety. Both of us!"

"I love you."

"Wha-? Well I love you too, yes."

"Stop trying to hide everything! Nothing in this world could make me love you less!" I say. I didn't mean to say it because I know it sort of upsets him, but it just slipped out.

"That's what you think." He whispers in a barely audible voice. As if I can't hear!

"I'm going inside and pretending that I didn't hear that! Learn to listen!" I tell him.

I walk away from the steps trying to make the impress I'm a woman with a mission, but then I trip over a rock. A rock! I hate them!

"Dora! Oh, Merlin! Are you okay?" He cries.

"The moon is a terrible and beautiful thing. Isn't it?"


	3. 68 Summer

**A/N: I found this one easy to write because it's all most SUMMER! Hooray. Please forgive me for all the fluffy cuteness.**

**Fanfiction 100**

**Summer**

It smelled like summer. The sky was a bright blue as Hermione, Ginny, and Luna headed to the Hogsmeade Train Station.

"I'm going to miss Hogwarts of course, but I've never been so ready to go home." Hermione said as they seated themselves in a compartment.

"I know the feeling." Ginny replied.

This year had been a bit different from Hermione's previous years at Hogwarts. Not doing extra work for Harry and Ron seemed to make everything go by so much slower. She all most missed nagging them. Naturally, Hermione decided to go back to Hogwarts to get her N.E.W.T.S while Harry and Ron stayed back at George's shop and began a bit of training to become Auror's.

"Well bye Luna! We'll probably see you over the summer." Ginny said as they walked out of the station.

"Oh yes, I expect so. See you soon." She called and disappeared with her father, whose bright yellow outfit could not have stood out more.

"Mum and Dad said there is a portkey in the back of the station. They said it was too hectic to all come to the station." Ginny explained as they walked around the large building.

"Hold on tight." Ginny called as they grabbed an old box.

And at that they were hurtling through space. Glimpses of other landscapes and houses brushed past them as the portkey span out of control; Hermione though she was about to let go, but with that Ginny and she crashed into the ground.

"I'll never understand how people can "float" down on these things." Hermione muttered, dusting herself off.

"Well maybe that's just because your weird!" A voice shouted from the end of the hill.

She would recognize that voice anywhere. The juvenile taunts. But yet she loved it all the more.

And there at the very end of the hill, Harry, Ron, and George stood waving.

"Nice come back Ronald!" Hermione teased.

"You know me!" He grinned.

She laughed and began to run down the hill as fast as she could.

"Ron!" She laughed, hugging him as tight as she could. How long she had waited to smell him again, to feel him next to her.

"Aww...looks like little Ronnikiens has a girlfriend!" George taunted. "Ronnikiens has a girlfriend."

Ron's ears turned scarlet. "Why don't you pick on Ginny!" He growled.

"Well...she's my sister...and at the ferocity at which she is kissing Harry is somewhat unsettling to an older brother." George explained.

Hermione giggled. "Well if thats what it will take for you to stop teasing him." And with that she kissed him.

"Bloody hell." Ron mumbled through the kiss.

"Do I have to get Mum out here?" George grinned.

* * *

"So, honestly, what has been going on?" Ron asked as he and Hermione sat by the small pond near the Burrow.

"Nothing. All I did was study, do homework, and do more work all of the school year." Hermione said.

"Oh so it was just a normal year in the life of Hermione Granger." Ron said.

"Basically, without you though." She replied

Their faces were inching closer to each other.

"That must have really been a shame." Ron whispered, their eyes inches apart.

But before they could touch lips Ron felt a sharp jab in the back and the next thing he new he was hitting the surface of water. He could hear Hermione scream next to him.

The cold water surrounded him and he threw his arm out trying to find Hermione. He finally found her arm and pulled them up to the surface of the small pond. Harry and Ginny were standing above them hysterical.

"What was that for!" Hermione screeched.

"Well come on 'Mione! You two just sitting there right in front of a pond?" Harry said between fits of laughter.

"That was too good." Ginny panted.

"Some summer." Ron mumbled as he pulled Hermione out of the pond.


	4. 11 Red

**A/N: Hi! Lily and James...once again another couple I've never wrote about. I find it amusing how at first Lily hated James. So I hope you enjoy and all you L/J shippers don't kill me if I mess up**

**Fan Fiction 100**

"All I see is red." James Potter said one afternoon.

"Stop obsessing over Evans. There are plenty of girls at this school, plenty who would love to go out with you." Sirius replied.

"It seems James has his heart set on Lily." Lupin said.

"Yeah and she would rather give her heart to the giant squid than James." Siruis laughed, as he dealt cards around the table.

It was Sunday and most of school was outside on the glorious April afternoon, but James, Sirius, Lupin, and Peter had had a long night. It was a full moon and none of them were in any mood to run around. So they sat in the Gryffindor common room playing with a pack of Exploding Snaps.

"There must be a way that James could get Lily to like him." Peter squeaked.

"You have any ideas Wormtail?" James asked.

"No, but I-"

"That's what I thought." James sighed.

"Why don't you just go and ask her." Sirius said.

"She says no every time!" James complained, now getting a bit frustrated.

"Maybe the 500th time is the charm." Sirius said.

"Fine!" James yelled a bit too loudly, "Just because you said that."

James looked over to the other side of the common room. There Lily Evans sat immersed in a letter. James walked over confidently. He somehow knew what the answer was going to be, but his philosophy was do everything with confidence no matter how bad your about to screw up.

"Hey Evans." James said.

Lily looked up. "Hello...?" She replied, a bit confused. Most of the time he would come right up to her and just ask. He usually didn't have the curtsy to have a conversation first.

"What are you writing so furiously?" He asked her, now taking a seat next to her.

"A letter home...why are you asking?" She asked. She looked across the room and found her answer. Those boys. Sirius, Remus, and the other boy Peter staring at them. They all quickly turned back to the card game when Lily made eye contact. _Another one of his attempts to ask me out,_ she thought.

"I don't know." He pondered, "You were just writing so quickly, It seemed interesting."

_He's actually not being an arrogant toe-rag today...maybe I'll humor him for a while._

"Oh. Well yes, I'm just writing a letter home."

"Cool. I hate writing letters. Takes too much energy." James mused.

_Here he goes..._

"Really? You never write home?" She asked, hoping to avoid the subject that he had to save his energy for Quidditch or something else that was probably more stupid.

"Well once in awhile. My Mum makes me. I'm locked in my room all summer if I don't.

She laughed.

"Did you see that? Did you see that!?" Siruis whispered. "She laughed! Evans laughed at him!"

"Yes...this is strange." Lupin muttered back, still looking at James and Lily.

"I have to write at least five times a year." James explained. "Say would you like to come have lunch with us?" He asked.

Lily back to Sirius, Lupin, and Peter who grinned stupidly and waved.

"Um...alright. Let me just go put my things away. I'll meet you at the portrait hole." She said, still in shock that she had even said yes to anything James Potter had ever asked her.

James walked back to his friends with a huge grin on his face.

"So! What did she say!" Peter asked, excitedly.

"I don't know!" James smiled. He seemed excited.

"Prongs, is there something wrong?" Lupin asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You idiot! He means did you ask Evans out or not! What did she say!" Sirius snapped.

"I didn't ask her, but she's coming to lunch with us!" James announced

"Wow!" Peter breathed.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be seeing a lot more red." James grinned and with that he walked confidently to the portrait hole.


	5. 14 Green

**A/N: Couldn't resist a little Ronnikiens getting jealous fic. It's cute...once again I'm using an obvious prompt...**

**Fan Fiction 100**

**.14 Green**

Hermione sighed. She looked out the window of her office to see the blackness of a cold winter night, but at least a couple stars lined the sky. The world outside made her wish she was at home. With Ron and Rose.

She looked back down at her desk to see the many piles of books and papers scattered across it. She was suppose to finish the release of several house elves, but they would have to wait a day. She was going home.

Quickly, Hermione threw her papers in her bag, grabbed, her coat and began to speed walk down the long hallway of the ministry.

"Oh, you're going home Ms. Granger?" Said Valeo Marcus, her assistant at the office.

"Yes, it's been a long day." She replied.

"Well have a nice night." Valeo smiled, "Say hello to Mr. Weasley and Rose for me."

"Will do, goodnight!" She called.

She couldn't help, but giggle as she walked through the long corridors. She remembered Ron's previous meetings with Valeo.

"_So how is work?" Ron asked one night over dinner. _

"_It's fine. I got a new assistant today." Hermione said._

"_Really...do you like her?" Ron asked._

"_Him, yes he's very nice. But he's only been on the job for a day; I can't say much at the moment."_

"_Him?" Ron asked. His ears were beginning to grow a reddish tint. "It's a guy?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Yes. Yes it's a man! He's young, you don't have anything to worry about. Honestly." _

"_How young?" Ron pressed on._

"_I'd say about nineteen or twenty." _

"_That's worse! He's a young guy! He probably wants an older lady to impress his friends or to feed his desires!"_

"_Yes, Ron. I'm sure Valeo desires me." _

"_Did he see your wedding ring?" _

"_Ron!" _

"_Look I'm just looking out for you. I want to meet him. Check him out." _

"_He's been my assistant for one day! How about you wait awhile. At least a month."_

"_A month!" Ron whined, but he caught Hermione's look and murmured, "Fine."_

_***_

_**A Month Later**_

"_Be polite or else I might just kill you." Hermione whispered as they walked to her office._

"_Don't worry." Ron said, but there was something malicious behind his tone._

"_Valeo? Are you in here?" Hermione called stepping inside their department._

"_Yes. Good morning Ms. Granger." He said, sweetly._

"_Yes, good morning! This is my husband, Ron, Ron Weasley."_

"_Ah, nice to meet you Mr. Weasley. I've heard many nice things about you. You're quite lucky to be married to such a lovely lady." He chirped._

"_Yeah...nice to meet you to boy. I've heard a lot about you." Ron said, it was nearly a growl._

"_Good things I hope!" Valeo laughed._

"_Right. So what house were you in at Hogwarts? You did go to Hogwarts I mean." Ron asked._

"_Oh yes of course, sir. I was in Ravenclaw."_

"_Do you play quidditch? Were you a prefect?" Ron baggered. _

"_I play. I'm not very good though." He laughed, "I wasn't on the house team, but I enjoy a good game and yes, I was Head Boy." _

"_Wow. Good marks?" Ron continued._

"_Pretty much. I didn't to too well in Divination, but who needs it anyways!" Valeo chuckled. He was so light-hearted, he had no objection to answering all of Ron's questions._

"_Do you have a girlfr- OW!" Ron yelped. Hermione had slammed her heel into his shoe._

"_Oh, sorry, love!" She said sweetly._

"_It's ok." He hissed._

"_So, what were you saying Mr. Weasley?" Valeo questioned._

"_Oh, nothing." _

_**_

_**Two Years Later**_

_Valeo laughed. "Aw, she's quite cute." _

_Ron made a face as Valeo held Rose. Valeo gave his same old kind grin and bounced Rose up and down. _

"_I've always liked children." Valeo said to Hermione._

"_Bet you do." Ron thought. "Punk."_

_Rose giggled then promptly grabbed a piece of Valeo's hair and tugged causing her to giggle more._

"_That's my Rosie." Ron thought, prouldy._

"_Ow!" He yelped._

"_Oh! I'm sorry!" Hermione cried._

"_It's okay Ms. Granger. I'm fine." He replied. He pulled his wand from his pocket and with a small flash he conjured a little flower. "A rose for a Rose." _

_Rose immediately forgot she didn't like the man and giggled once more, examining the flower._

"Ron! I'm home!" Hermione shouted as walked out of the fireplace.

"You were late!" Ron said.

"Yeah, sorry. Valeo and I were caught up with a bunch of paperwork."

"Valeo was probably looking at you instead of doing paperwork." Ron muttered.

"Can't you let it go! Valeo is not after me and even if he was I wouldn't want him!"

Ron made a noise that sounded a bit like _yeah right._

"Look! Valeo is a good looking guy and he's very nice and smart. But yo-"

"Yep, that's right keep complimenting him. Mister good-looking. Ah yes look at me with my perfectly combed, wavy black hair and deep hazel eyes! I know! Let's steal my boss who is married! Because I'm so perfect!" Ron growled.

"I was saying that you're ten times better looking and his naive sweetness is something I would never be able to live with. I love you just the way you are! Most of the time I love how you get jealous and your humor. I love you!"

"Are you sure? I still don't even understand why you want me." Ron sighed.

"Positive. Somethings you'll never know." She laughed and pushed him down on the bed with a kiss.


	6. 53 Earth

**A/N: Hello! My first Luna fanfic! I really love Luna she's probably one of my favorite characters in the series. I just love how she says what she thinks...doesn't really give a damn! Good for her! I sorta wanted her with Neville, but then I heard about Rolf and I felt it made a lot more sense. Enjoy....comment!**

**Fan Fiction 100**

**.53 Earth**

Luna Lovegood waved her hands in the air. A wracksprut was being troublesome. She dug her hands further into the earth.

It had been seven years since Luna had graduated from Hogwarts and she had now joined a group of naturalists on an expedition in Sweden. Of course half of the things her fellow partners spoke of were already documented. What was the point of documenting things that already existed? Luna was more interested in proving the impossible.

"Something wrong Miss?" A man asked from her.

"Oh, nothing. A wracksprut got me." Luna explained, not looking up from her work.

"A wracksprut?" He asked.

Luna looked over her shoulder at the man standing behind her. Rolf Scamander. Luna had always liked him. He was always kind to her unlike most of the others. Usually, with the mention of a wracksprut, they would just walk away and scoff.

He was somewhat quiet and polite to everyone. His dark hair was brushed back behind his goggles and his oliver colored skin was covered in dirt.

"They're little invisible things. They make your brain go fuzzy." Luna told him.

"That sounds interesting." Rolf said, "I've never heard of a wracksprut."

Luna smiled. "Well it's interesting that you're interested. Most people think it's a bunch of nonsense."

"Well then those people must be awfully daft. Of course people can say seeing is believing, but they have not seen anything that proves you wrong."

Luna felt speechless. Oh, how right this man was!

"That's very true." Luna replied.

Rolf smiled and then looked down at what Luna was doing. "Anyways, we're looking for some traces of old dragon bones over there, would you mind helping. If that wracksprut hasn't got you to bad that is."

"Okay."

The large excavation ground was covered in ropes and yellow tape. Shovels, dirty clothing, and butterbeer were scattered around the top of the area and a long deep ladder stood at the edge of where the earth caved in into a deep hole.

"It's a bit of a climb. Watch your step. _Lumos._" Rolf called as he began to climb down the ladder.

"_Lumos."_ Luna said, taking out her wand.

"Wow! This is amazing. Look at all bones." Luna gasped as they walked further into the tunnel.

"Yes, it's quite neat. My grandfather told me about this place. It's our little secret. Everyone says it's pointless to be looking at old dragon bones, but I need to see it for myself." Rolf explained.

"That's a good idea." Luna agreed.

"Now I'm not sure, but I think this is the wing. I don't really know to much about dragons. I mean after all we are naturalists." Rolf sighed.

Luna crouched down next to the oddly shaped bones that lay scattered in the dirt. " I'm not sure either. It's rather dark down here even with our wands."

"It is a problem." Rolf mused. "_Wingardium Leviosa." _And with that the bones rose slowly out of the air.

"Let's go up and get a better look at them." Rolf explained and he began to climb the ladder, his eyes fixed on the levitating puzzle pieces of a dragon.

Gently he let them down on the excavation site.

"Let's brush it off." Luna suggested.

Immersed in their work, Luna and Rolf reached for the nearest brush; their hands met.

"Sorry!" Rolf stuttered, pulling his hand away. His face becoming more red.

"It's alright." Luna said, clearly unaware of his embarrassment.

"Thanks for the help today." Rolf said as the two of them headed back to the camp site.

"Thanks for asking me to come. It was quite nice." Luna smiled. She reached for his hand.

"Huh?" Rolf asked. He then felt incredibly stupid for asking why she was holding his hand and began to turn more red.

"Well I was just thinking that I didn't really mind when you touched my hand back there." Luna replied.

"I didn't mind it much either."


	7. 49 Club

**A/N: Someone needs to help me with my addiction to the cuteness of Ron and Hermione :-)! Review, Favorite, Alert, or do something! EnJoY**

**Fan Fiction 100**

**.49 Club**

I wanted to club him. To his hit his head so hard that maybe finally he would have some sense. I wanted to club myself because I knew I would forgive him soon enough.

Don't get me wrong though. I do not feel one ounce of remorse for attacking him and I never will. Does he honestly think I'm going to forgive him in a second. Did he really expect me to give him a hug when he returned?! I'd have clubbed him if he had gotten any closer.

He can be so stupid sometimes. Ron's smart just not when it comes to me or in that case girls. It's obvious and we both know it. Ron and I know where our feelings stand. We know where each others' feelings stand. Why hasn't he said anything? Why haven't _I_ said anything? There is just some part of me that is too skeptical to believe it. How can two different people feel the same way at the same time?

He should have known the major reason why I was mad. Why was I mad you idiot?! Because I love you! Because I didn't know where you were and if you were alive? Why would you leave me? How could you think I didn't love you! Why would you think those things about Harry? Why didn't I take off that locket sooner?

I looked up from my book to make direct contact with his blue eyes. He didn't turn away when I gazed back at him.

"What?" I asked, trying to keep the nastiness in my voice.

"Nothing." He replied, but he still didn't look away.

I looked over to the edge of tent to see a small glow of light from Harry's wand. I could hear the shuffling of pages and his light breathing though Ron and I sat far away from the opening of the tent.

"Well is there a reason you're staring at me?" I said.

"Huh? I'm staring?" He mumbled, turning a bit red.

I scoffed and turned back to my book though I so wanted to talk to him. I peered over the very edge of the book to watch him. His eyes scanning the tent. Every so often they would dart back at me until eventually he lay his head on the ground, next to the armchair I was sitting in. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. It sounded like a sigh of relief.

"Trying to be cozy and sweet isn't going to get you back on my good side." I told him.

"I know. But it's a start." Ron whispered.

I wanted to hug him tightly. Slowly, he reached up to my hand and grabbed it. The touch of his skin made my heart expand. I could tell I was turning red, but I felt myself become oddly relaxed.

These past few days with him back have somewhat scared me. I wake up every morning and don't open my eyes immediately. I'm afraid to see if his return was really just a dream. How am to cope if I were actually to lose him forever? I can't think of it. The feel of his hand is making everything more real. And it scares me just as much as it comforts me.

In a way I know there is a reason we haven't said much. We're in a war. And of course people do make rash decisions, but if there is one thing I know it's that I can't live without him. I think we both know we need to wait till the war is over. Till we are all safe; till Harry is safe.

I looked over at the clock and jumped a bit. Nearly an hour had gone by since Ron and I had been sitting here like this.

"Are you asleep?" I whispered.

He said nothing, but I could tell by the way his eyes fidgeted that he was awake.

"Hmm...so you are asleep," I said a bit louder. "Well in that case you won't hear me say I'm glad you came back even if you are a prat."

"I'ma gladIcameback too." He mumbled and turned over as if he were sleep-talking.

I still wanted to club him.


	8. 54 Air

**A/N: Hi! Back over for some more amazing drabbles...more to come...the weather is so lovely here on the shoreline! I hope to have Why Love? Finished soon...Ron's part somehow got wiped off my computer...oh well...enjoy and REVIEW damn it! :D Oh and once again I have to nurture my love for daddy Ron. giggle**

**Fan Fiction 100**

**Air**

"You'll be careful, right?" Hermione asked.

"You're talking to Gryffindor House's best Keeper. Course I'll be careful!" Ron said.

She frowned. For her birthday, more than toys or a free trip to Uncle George's shop, Rose wanted her father to take her on his broomstick. After all the years of saying no, Ron had finally convinced Hermione to let him take her. She wasn't sure who was more excited; Ron or Rose.

"But you _will _be careful?" Hermione proceed.

"Are you saying I'm not a good flier?" Ron said.

"No! It's just you tend to be a bit...a bit...reckless." Hermione murmured.

"Come on 'Mione! It's our daughter! Of course I'm going to be bloody careful!"

She looked up at the excitement in his eyes. She would've given him anything when he had that look on. His eyes shinned and he wore that goofy grin on his face.

"I know, I know. I suppose I worry too much." She sighed and reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Right you are." Ron teased.

"Well if someone didn't worry in this family we'd all be in trouble."

~*~*~*~

"Birthday girl!" Ron called, opening the door to his daughter's room, "Time to get up!"

She moaned and sank deeper into her covers.

"Gee...I thought she would wake up, but I guess not. Suppose I'll just go flying by myself then..." Ron called.

Rose shot out of bed and ran past her father into the kitchen, permitted her mother to give her a hug, gulped down her breakfast, and quickly changed.

"Be careful!" Hermione said once more as they mounted the broom.

"Hugo broom?" Hugo pleaded as he tugged on his father's shirt. He had his puppy dog eyes on; his dark brown eyes reminded his so much of his wife. What parent could resist such cuteness.

Ruffling his hair, Ron said, "Sorry little guy, but Mum said you couldn-"

Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I mean, your Mum and I think your too little. But don't worry, mate. I promise on your sixth birthday I'll take you out too."

"Your father's right," Hermione told him. "Come on, you'll have more fun with Mummy on ground. I've always said the ground is better."

Even for a three year old he looked up at her skeptically.

"Alright, now hold on tight and tell me if we're going too fast or too high." Ron told Rose.

She nodded.

"Here we go!" He shouted and the boom began to ascend.

They began slowly; barely six feet of the ground. They climbed high and reached the top of the house. The wind rippled their hair back.

"Can we go higher and faster?" Rose asked after a moment.

Ron grinned. "That's my girl."

He accelerated a bit and went high till Hermione and Hugo became little dots.

Ron began to swerve in and out of the clouds and Rose began to laugh as he looped through the sky.

"Let's give your Mum a real scare." He whispered to her.

He began to plummet down at full speed and he could hear Rose screaming, but out of pure thrill. He swerved right past his wife and son causing Hermione to swear loudly, something she did not do often.

"Ronald Weasley! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" She shouted.

"Having fun!" He called and then shot up toward the sky, going up and down.

Rose laughed and waved to her mother and brother.

She felt lighter than air.

**A/N: Ain't Ronnikiens just the cutest thing? Hehe! I love Hugo too! My favorite Next Generation child even though we know nothing about him. A male offspring of my favorite couple! And a Weasley not less!**


	9. 32 Sunset

**A/N: I know I do not write a lot of Harry fics, but I do love him. He's my favorite character a long with Ron and Hermione. The trio is just my all together my favorite. I feel like I can never do him justice since JKR mainly writes from his view. Don't want to let her down!**

**Fan Fiction 100**

**.32 Sunset**

Everything was fuzzy. It was like his ears had cotton in them. Every word that was spoken came in more softly and it was difficult to hear. He could see perfectly well, but everything felt fuzzy. Like some sort of trance. Like just waking up or having a horrible cold.

Though Mrs. Weasley and Andromeda Tonks sat close to Harry at the kitchen table, their small talk came in muffled to his ears.

"Thanks again, Molly." Andromeda said. She sounded sad.

"Yes, yes. No problem." Mrs. Weasley replied.

It had been three weeks since the Battle, two weeks since the funerals, and about a couple days since Hermione and Ron had returned from Australia.

Ron didn't look that much different when they came back to the Burrow. And it broke Harry's heart when Hermione came in. She looked a bit happier. Probably because she had found her parents and they were out of harms way. She was happy, but then she came into the Burrow and took one look and despair crossed her face. It had all flooded back. So easily.

Bill and Fleur were seated in the far end of the sitting room upon a couch. Fleur's head rested on Bill's shoulder and occasionally he patted her hand.

Charlie sat in the chair next to them twiddling away at a piece of wood, but he craved the wood with such ferocity it simply looked like a stick. Harry thought, for the first time ever, that Charlie most likely was not thinking about dragons and Romania. He was thinking of his family.

And George. Harry could hardly steal even a glance at him. It was like looking at a ghost. How were they all suppose to survive with Fred's face looking at them the whole time. Even if it was George's. But of course, how did George feel. Half of himself had been taken and Harry was not talking about his ear. He sat in a wooden kitchen stool in the corner of the sitting room. It was moved so that he faced the corner. It had been a step up from sulking in his room for awhile. At least now he was sulking with everyone.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all sat together on the other couch. Ron gazed out the window sadly while Ginny and Hermione talked in quiet voices. Harry did not know what they were saying and he honestly did not care. As he told himself before he had years with Ginny.

Mr. Weasley was at work. At first all Mrs. Weasley did was cry. Cry whenever and wherever. Then after the funeral she busied herself with cleaning the house, cooking, doing laundry, etc. She hardly talked much and Harry was quite sure it wasn't the ghoul in the attic who was moaning at night. Andromeda came over most days with Teddy. Handling the loss of her husband, daughter, and son-in-law was too much to bear let alone take care of a child.

Harry hadn't really "talked" to Teddy that much. Come to think of it he hadn't even held his own godson!

"Um, Ms. Tonks do you think I could take Teddy outside for a moment?" He asked.

She nodded.

Harry took the small boy into his arms and entered the Weasley's little yard. The sun was nearly setting now and the cool wind swept around them. It smelled like summer.

Teddy was what you would call bittersweet. To everyone he was a sign of hope and new life. It gave them a sense of clarity. This is why they fought. To make sure he had a better world. Teddy was going to grow up in a safe world and that's what mattered. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Snape, and all the others did not die in vain. But yet Teddy was a reminder that he had no real parents. That Lupin and Tonks were gone forever and that was something that was not easy to bear.

And Teddy was an orphan. Just like Harry. But it was different for Teddy. He had a lot of people who loved him already. He had a grandma and a godfather. And he had Ron and Hermione. All the Weasley's. He would have a happy childhood.

Making himself more comfortable, Teddy wiggled a bit in Harry's hold. He looked up at him. Hazel eyes and turquoise hair. Quite the combination. But Harry liked it.

"Hi Teddy." Harry said.

Teddy giggled and reached up to pull Harry's glasses off his face. Putting the end in his mouth, Teddy sucked on his glasses. Harry smiled.

"I know we haven't talked much, but I'm your godfather, Harry."

Teddy looked up at Harry with great curiosity.

"I-I k-know that I won't be the greatest godfather ever, but I'm going to try. You come to me whenever. You hear?"

Tears were slowly falling from his face.

"Your Mum and Dad were good people. No, not were...they are. They loved you a lot. I understand, mate. I understand not having parents. And it r-really s-sucks." He stuttered. "But you got your grandma and the Weasley's. You'll be alright little guy."

Teddy's eye were slowly closing at the sun dipped lower into the sky creating a blaze of red and orange against the fading indigo.

"It's you and me against the world." Harry sighed.


	10. 7 Days

**A/N: You gotta love those Potters'**

**Fan Fiction 100**

**Days**

Harry groaned. He had forgotten to set the alarm clock off. It was a Saturday morning. The Muggle clock read 7:30a.m.

Ginny moaned and curled deeper into his shoulder as if that would stop the loud beeping. Quickly, Harry reached over and slammed his fist on the clock. It didn't help; a second later Harry heard a shout from his oldest sons' bedroom.

"Bloody hell! Who didn't set off the alarm! It's SATURDAY!" James cried.

"Well maybe if you wouldn't SHOUT we could go back to sleep!" Lily shouted from her bedroom.

"If both of would shut up THEN we could sleep!" Albus shot back them.

"Who asked you?!" James called.

And the fighting continued. Though Harry would have rather been woken up by delightful little birds, he did not really mind this way either. Or maybe he was just use to it.

"I HAVE NOVEL IDEA!" Ginny roared, "YOU CAN ALL MAKE BREAKFAST FOR YOURSELVES AND YOUR FATHER AND I!"

There were three simultaneous groans.

"Look what you two have done!" Harry heard Albus snap.

"Shut it, Al." James growled.

"You're louder than all three of them put together," Harry said after a moment.

"Well I have to be." Ginny retorted.

Harry smiled. Today was just another normal day in the Potter household.

Later, Harry walked into the kitchen to find the three of them "slaving" away at breakfast. They all sat eating cereal. Two bowls had become incredibly soggy.

"That's yours'." James mumbled.

"Looks fantastic." Harry said.

The typical question of the day arose: "What are we doing today?" Lily asked.

"Going to Grandma's." Ginny replied. The typical answer.

"We can play Quidditch, right?" Albus continued.

"Yes, just don't fly too high over the trees and next time try not to break any windows." Ginny told him.

"It was an accident!" James mumbled.

Harry couldn't forget the day Hugo and James had proceeded to break the front window of the Burrow causing both of their mother's to go into a rage. The two of them might have the brilliance of Fred and George, but they didn't have the aim, just yet.

"When you're done you can go wash up and get dressed." Ginny told them.

"I call the bathroom first!" Lily announced.

"Why?" James asked. "You're eight bloody years old."

"I bet Rose has been filling her head with all that girl nonsense!" Albus said.

"I can like girly things and Quidditch you know! Just look at Rose! She's got a better throw than both of you."

"I don't need to throw! I'm a beater!" James retorted.

"Ha! Just wait! Today Rose and I will have a throwing competition and we'll see who has the better throw!" Albus added.

"Could you three stop squabbling for five seconds?" Ginny groaned. "It's all you do!"

"Sorry, Mum." They all said.

They all disappeared into their bedrooms to get ready.

"Children." Ginny said, shaking her head.

"Gotta love em'" Harry laughed.

"Every day." Ginny murmured.


	11. 73 Light

**A/N: I don't really like song fics, but I saw Coldplay with my best friend last weekend and I'm totally feeling that the song Fix You goes a long well with Ron and his journey. Sorry if you don't like them! I usually don't either! No one kill me! Enjoy! Go exclamation points while I'm at it!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Fan Fiction 100**

**.73 Light**

**Fix You by Coldplay**

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed. When you get what you want, but not what you need. When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep. Stuck in reverse._

I tried. Really I did. I did everything that bloody book said, but that book doesn't have a chapter called How to Compete With Other Guys Who are Ten Times the Man You Are and Also Your Best Friend. Most books about girls don't even cover that.

And oh yes. I got what I wanted. I got to get a rise out of her. To make her mad. I don't know why it's what I wanted. I wanted her to see what she meant to me and how much it hurt me. But it wasn't what I needed. That whole time I needed her. I might be wrong, but I think I'm traveling the wrong way.

_And the tears come streaming down your face. When you lose something you can't replace. When you love someone, but it goes to waste. Could it be worse?_

I'm just so dumb. I can't do anything right with her. Nothing. I love her. No girl in the world could replace Hermione Granger. I'm madly in love with her and yet I'm sure she doesn't love me. Maybe she does. Maybe. I mean there are a lot of signs that she does, but when I look at myself I just can't help, but ask why me? Why the ginger kid? I can't think of anything worse than not being with her. Even if she drives me insane. Even if we are all trying to live through this stupid war.

Why am I still sitting here?

_Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you._

And the light guided me home. Home is wherever she is. Wherever Harry and her are. I'll find them. I'll fix it all. I'm going to fix her.

_High up above or down below. When you're too in love to let it go, but if you never try you'll never know just what your worth._

And I'll say it again. I'm madly in love. I won't give up. Love, death, pain, fear, happiness. Bring it all. Full force. I will never let go. I'll learn my worth.

_Tears streaming down your face. I promise you I will learn from my mistakes. Tears stream down your face and I..._

I'm heading back. I don't care if I get bruised in the process, hell I don't care if I get bruised when I return. If she could hear me right now I'd say I'm a git. I would say I'm sorry and I'll learn. Damn it. I'll learn.

_Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you._

I'll find you. I'll apologize. I'll fix you with this light.

_And I will try to fix you._

**A/N: I hope you liked my songfic. I know everything isnt really in grammatical order, but its Ron's thoughts...they have no structure :D**


	12. Not Enough

**A/N: Hello! Yes! I'm back! Sorry it's been so long....school and summer....Im itching to write.....let us being..enjoy! Review! **

**Fan Fiction 100**

**34. Not Enough**

_This isn't enough. He was suppose to owl me. There is no reason to worry though. You always do this! _

Hermione paced up and down the confines of her flat. Before leaving on his mission he had promised to owl her the minute he arrived home and he was suppose to be home by now.

_But come on Hermione! It's Ronald for Merlin's sake! He probably forgot or something silly like that._

The clock continued to tick. He was now nearly a half an hour late. She bit her lip and continued to pace.

_Alright, come on, just go to bed. He's fine. _

Hermione sighed, made her way to the bedroom, and laid down. She hugged her pillow tightly, anxiety was building in her chest. She tossed and turn for what seemed like hours though only fifteen minutes had gone by. She was not going to be able to sleep unless she knew he was safe.

She jumped out of bed and pulled her chair toward the window.

_If he doesn't owl me by one o'clock I'll just have to go over to his flat._

And finally it turned one. Hermione nearly sprinted to the fireplace and disappeared into its green flames. Little rooms zoomed by her until she landed in a messy apartment.

Muddy footprints tracked the floors. A wet coat lay lying by the door. Papers were scattered about and there fast asleep on the table was Ron.

She let out a sigh of relief. He was fine. She walked over the table to find he was soaking wet. His hair, now dark from being wet, was plastered against his face and his lips were slightly blue. He had several tares in his clothing and cuts lined his face and hands. He always came back looking like that. It still scared her even if she was use to his appearance after a mission.

In his hand he was holding a quill and a piece of paper.

_H-_

_No need to worry. I am ho_

The letter was half finished and scribbled very messily. Even worse than his usual writing. He must have fallen asleep writing the letter.

"Ron," Hermione whispered as she shook him lightly. "Ron, wake up."

"Huh...WHAT?" Ron cried, jumping up from his seat. "Hermione!" He dropped back into his chair and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I got worried when you didn't owl me." Hermione explained.

"Ah...crap. I'm sorry! So sorry I didn't wr-"

Hermione smiled and put a finger to his lips. "It's alright. You were tired. Go take a shower. I'll make you something to eat and I want to take a look at your cuts."

Ron grinned. "Alright."

He returned twenty minutes later wrapped in his towel. He snuck up behind Hermione and placed his arms around her.

"Missed you." He breathed into her hair.

"I miss you too."

She giggled a bit as Ron leaned in to kiss her. He tangled his hands in her hair and pulled her as closer. Hermione broke the kiss, but stood there with her arms wrapped tightly around him. She looked up to see him smiling at her. A genuine, happy smile.

"I've missed this." Hermione told him.

He just nodded and continued to stare at her.

"What?" She asked after a minute.

"Nothing. I-I just. I love you."

"I love you." Hermione replied. They had said it before. It had always been a bit awkward. But the way he said it was different. He just said it. Not even thinking. It wasn't even called for.

"I love you a lot."


	13. 25 Strangers

**A/N: Okay so let's just forget that in "Green" Valeo is like 25 and Rose is 2. I'm kinda switching my idea about my one and only OC. I generally don't like OC's...but now all we have left is OC's since the books are..o-ov...*cries* I can't say the "o-word."**

**Fanfiction 100**

**Strangers**

"Come on, Mom!" Rose moaned. "It's the second day of summer and you're already dragging me to your office!"

Rose had just graduated from Hogwarts with exceedingly good grades, but she had no idea what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. She could do anything she wanted, but her parents were already deciding to drag her to work with them everyday while her little brother got to lounge at home and play Quidditch with her cousins.

"Oh, Rosie don't complain. I'm sure you'll have fun! Maybe you'll find something that sparks your interest." Hermione told her.

"Like what? Paperwork? It was fun to play with all your papers when I was like...seven!" Rose continued.

"Just give it one try. Plus I bet you'll like my new assistant. He's just a couple years older than you. He could probably use your help. I think he thinks I'm going to be some horrible, work-loading boss!"

"Now I wonder why he would think that!" Hugo said in a sarcastic tone as he came in the kitchen door.

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

Hugo just laughed. "Come on! I was only joking, Mum. So are you going to have fun today, Rose?"

"Shut up twerp." She grumbled.

"Whatever. Have fun with all the elves. Bye Mum, Rose. I'm going to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's." Hugo called and with that he disappeared into the fireplace.

_Just wait till he has to go "job-hunting." _Rose thought.

"I really do not want to spend my days being all buddy-buddy with your new assistant. He's probably some major weirdo." Rose began.

"I think you'd be surprised." Hermione smirked as they walked down the long corridors of the Ministry of Magic.

"Valeo? Valeo are you here?" Hermione called as they entered her office.

"Ah! Yes Mrs. Weasley! Back here!" He shouted.

Rose was shocked. _My god...he's actually....he's....handsome! _

Valeo smiled. He had black hair that was somewhat spiked up, dark Grey eyes, and a gentle smile. Not to mention he was nicely dressed.

As he spoke Rose snapped out of her trance. "You must be Rose. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Valeo."

"Huh. Oh, yeah! I'm Rose...nice to meet you."

He flashed her another grin.

Hermione smiled. "Valeo, why don't you show Rose around. She's apparently to old to help her mother with paperwork."

He laughed as though it was the funniest thing in the world. "My pleasure!" He sounded as though he would do anything to get out of the office.

"So you just graduated, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. How about you? When did you finish school?"

"Two years ago. I expect you were in Gryffindor? I was in Ravenclaw."

They walked in silence for a bit until Rose said, "Do you like your job here?"

"I suppose. It's really just the beginning though. I'm into Magical Law. But your mother said you were looking for a career?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "She did, did she? Yes. I have no idea what I want to do? How can you be certain that this is what you want to do for the rest of your life?"

Valeo shrugged. "I don't. Who knows where I'll be twenty years from now. But for the time being I know what I like and that's what I intend to do. The only advice I can give you is do what you like. It doesn't matter if you're complete rubbish at it. I don't even know if I'm good at being an assistant!"

Rose couldn't help, but laugh. "My Mum says you're good. And let me tell you she has had plenty of assistants."

"Did she really?" Valeo asked, straighting his tie. "Do you want to get some coffee downstairs? I know my tour guide skills are not very good."

Rose smiled. "Sure."

As they walked back up the corridors Rose couldn't help, but like him more and more. He was very easy to talk to. He was sweet and charming. He had an odd calm air about him.

"I know you're worried about your job." She said so suddenly she began to blush.

"Wha-?"

"I mean it's just I can tell you're a bit nervous is all."

"Yeah. I guess that's true. It's a bit scary working for Hermione Granger...I mean world famous, saved the whole bloody Wizarding World, Hermione Granger. I don't want to mess up."

"Don't worry about it. She likes you. As my Dad always says, "'Your mother is just your mother.'"

The walked in silence a bit more until they were at her office door. "Thanks for that." Valeo said before they entered.

"So how did you like that?" Hermione asked Rose as they left the office.

"It was alright. Better than I expected."

"Did you like Valeo?"

"Yeah. He's really nice."

"And cute."

"Mum!" Rose said in total disgust.

"What? Just because I'm old and married doesn't mean I don't think other guys are cute."

Rose sighed. "It doesn't really matter...he's really just a stranger to me."


	14. 6 Hours

**A/N: Friendship often ends with love; but friendship in love- never. - Charles Caleb Colton**

**Fanfiction 100**

**.6 Hours**

**Passenger Seat**

**Death Cab for Cutie**

_I roll the window down and begin to breathe in. The darkest country road and the strong scent of evergreen from the passenger seat as you are driving me home._

We are on our way home from her parents' house. It's a quiet night and I'm slowly slipping into sleep as the sound of the car rumbled down the dark road. Something about the sky makes me feel so happy; at peace with the world. In love maybe. _  
_

_Then looking upwards I strain my eyes and try to tell the difference between shooting stars and satellites from the passenger seat as you are driving me home._

_  
_I am getting more tired and my eyelids are closing, but I open them just enough so I can the sky. The sun is setting and the dark indigo sky is ablaze with sparks of red and orange. White flecks shoot across the sky and I wonder if they are those Muggle satellites my father has always told me about.__

"Do they collide?" I ask and you smile. With my feet on the dash the world doesn't matter anymore.  


"Do they collide?" I ask.

She smiled. "I don't know."

I stretched my long legs out onto the dashboard and fixed my gaze back on the sky. Being in love is fantastic. Who cares about anything else? I'm being drowned in it and I sure don't need any help. __

When you feel embarrassed then I'll be your pride. When you need direction I'll be the guide. For all time. For all time.  


"I love you." I whispered to her and I reached out to touch her hand on the steering wheel.

"Go back to sleep." She said. But a minute later I heard her whisper, "I love you."

And now I am asleep.


	15. 23 Lovers

**A/N: I'll tell you a secret. I'm a hopeless romantic as well.**

**Fanfiction 100**

**.23 Lovers**

Her little flat was warm despite the weather outside. The windows shook as the rain rattled the house and the wind blew the fall leaves all around. It looks dreadful outside. And the fact that her Ron was out there on some mission made her feel even colder. He was probably cold and wet.

She looked down at the ring on her finger and smiled. She had spent many nights without Ron, but she still felt lonely. Hermione pulled her tea closer to her and huddled on the couch.

It was something she would never admit to anyone, probably not even to Ron, but she always liked to watch the old, romantic, Muggle movies on the telly. It was still a bit odd to watch television.

The lights of the television flickered on in the room as the couple danced on a moonlit pathway as rain rushed around them. Of course, in the movie the rain seemed some lovely and romantic while now it was menacing and cruel. But soon enough the storyline drifted from her head and Hermione fell asleep while the storm continued to rage.

She woke up an hour or two later and found herself incredibly warm. Her head was laying on something soft and someone was holding her hand. She looked up to find Ron sitting on the couch watching the telly. His hair was wet, but he smelled clean and soft.

"Ron?" She croaked groggily.

He smiled. "Well, hello there sleepy.

"When did you get here?" She asked beginning to get up.

"Like an hour ago. Took a shower, hope you don't mind. I thought I'd pop in. I've missed you."

"Mmmm. I've missed you, as well." Hermione mumbled as she kissed him.

He laughed against her mouth and let out a content sigh.

The two of them went silent for a bit watching the telly though they seemed lost in their own thoughts.

"You know, these Muggle movies really are quite dumb." Ron stated.

"Yeah." Hermione replied not meeting his eye. She could feel herself becoming red.

Ron's face stretched into a grin. "You like them, don't you?"

"No! They're totally unrealistic and cliché. No man would ever act like that." Hermione scoffed.

Ron laughed and pushed her down on the couch and climbed on top of her. "What? You don't want me to come home everyday to you with a dozen roses and then spread them out upon the bed and make passionate love to you? I'll breathe on you every second like this in a deep manly voice."

Hermione giggled and kissed his lips. "I wouldn't mind it _that _much."

"Sure, sure. Just admit you like those movies with the tall, dark, handsome, and mysterious guys."

"I'll admit I like cheesy movies about love, but I like tall, skinny, red-haired, and sweet guys."

"Guess you're with the wrong guy then."

"Come on, oh mysterious one. I need to feed you."

They ate dinner and then collapsed back on to the couch to find _The Notebook _had just started.

And two hours later Hermione's eyes were filled with tears and Ron sat with a frown on his face, his eyes glued to the screen.

"What is the point of making this movie when they just make you want to cry after?" Ron asked.

"I-I thought it was lovely." Hermione sniffled.

He smiled and to lighten the mood said, "I just hope we're that pathetic when we're old."

"Shut up, Ronald."

"Love you, too."

She grinned and brushed her tears as Ron pulled her closer.

"I know I'm not like Noah, but I do love a lot." He whispered.

"I love you the way you are." Hermione replied.

"Would it be spontaneously romantic if I asked you to go lay in the street with me?"

"Not in this weather."

"Well, let's go lie on the bed and pretend we're about to get run over by a herd of Hippogriffs."

_**Fin. Comment please.**_


	16. 41 Shapes

**A/N: Many apologies for not having a chapter up sooner. We've had finals at my school so I've been busy studying. I also co-write a story…you should def check it out because it's a hilarious Twilight/Harry Potter crossever. Check it you….Renesmee Cullen and Her Epic Journey by eha-themaster-ehen. I'm eha :D! Enjoy and please fricken REVIEW! Its my fuel!**

**Fanfiction 100**

**41. Shapes**

It's odd, the shapes or the forms we take in our life. When we are sad or angry it is like we take the shape of a ghost or a demon and when we are happy we are little balls of bouncing energy. Though in the Wizarding World, sometimes shapes take us by surprise.

Hermione Granger sat in the far end of the Gryffindor common room gazing out at the snowy landscapes of Hogwarts. It was a Saturday morning and the common room was filled with laughter and chatter as the students of Gryffindor House prepared to go to Hogsmeade. She restlessly played with her homework. The only thing she could really concentrate on was the letter she had received yesterday afternoon.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? I'm sure you already know this, but I miss you. It's nice to hear you're doing well with your studies though it isn't really a surprise. George is working my arse off as usual, but it's nice to see him preoccupied. Christmas, of course, is busy here in Diagon Alley. I wish I could see you this weekend on your Hogsmeade trip, but I'm working extra shifts. Try to have fun without me. I know you're nothing without me. Just kidding…don't kill me. But anyways, if Christmas is coming up that means I get to see you! I'll try to count the days. Write me back. Harry and the rest of the family send their love._

_I love you the most though,_

_Ron W. _

Hermione laughed at his letter. Everything about it was just like him.

To say she missed him was an understand. However cliché it was. Her weekend had certainly gone down a bit now that Ron wouldn't be there to great her. But maybe this would give her a chance to do a little bit of shopping; after all Christmas was only two weeks away. And with optimism she grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

Hermione escaped the bustle of students and began to walk farther down the cobblestone streets of the little village. She smiled as she gazed at the snow covered castle that was off in the distance. At times Hogwarts was lonely with Ron and Harry, but she had Ginny and the thought that their futures could finally continue unharmed was a great comfort.

As she was lost in thought, a little white blur skidded across the pathway and ducked into an alleyway. Hermione looked around the corner to find a small dog huddled in the corner. He was a bit scrappy looking, but sweet. The small dog was white and spotted red. He looked up at her and she felt as though he was looking right through her. Like this strange little dog had known her his whole life.

Herminoe stepped through the alleyway and bent down. "You look cold little guy." She said patting his head.

The dog barked happily and licked her hand.

"Come on. I'll get you something to eat and hopefully we can find your owner."

She began to walk out of the alleyway and when she turned around a little terrier was not behind her. In fact, a tall red-headed man with freckles, blue eyes, and a big grin was standing behind her.

"You like surprised." He laughed.

"R-ron?" Hermione stuttered.

He grinned and with a blink of an eye his form swirled and a little dog was sitting on the ground.

Before Ron could change back, Hermione swooped the dog up in her arms. "You're an animagus?" She cried.

He barked, leapped out of her arms, and changed back into a human.

"What? You have little faith in me. All aurors have to have a disguise!"

Hermione laughed and rushed into her arms. He brushed his cheeks against hers and gently kissed her on the lips. "Bloody hell, woman. Just admit I'm just as cute as a little dog than I am as a man."

"You're cute in any shape."


	17. 10 Years

**Fanfiction 100**

**.10 Years**

She couldn't really see the numbers on the clock anymore. In fact, all she could see was the blaring neon red of the Muggle alarm clock on her beside. She closed her eyes and looked back at the clock to make out 1:37am. Was there any point in sleeping?

September 1st was of course, the worst day of the year, but another thought was bothering Hermione. Hugo was now 12 and Rose 15. Her children were getting older and so was she. Age was a really petty thing to worry about. Not something Hermione Weasley worried about, but she couldn't help, but feel a little worried.

She shifted under the covers toward her husband. Ron was sleeping softly with his mouth slightly ajar. She brushed her finger down the bridge of his nose. His freckles had faded a bit. They were very much there, but now they had all clumped together as if he had a red line going across his nose and cheeks. His hair was a little less red.

She curled closer to him, he sighed in his sleep, and opened his eyes.

"What's wrong, love?" Ron asked.

"How do you always know when I'm up?" Hermione asked amazed.

He shrugged. "Something about your breathing changes." She smiled a bit as Ron pulled her close. "The children?"

"No, no. You'll laugh when I tell you though."

"I probably will." Ron whispered as he kissed her nose.

"I-I feel old."

"I was hoping for something better than that!"

"Ron!" Hermione hissed as she playfully punched his arm. "I'm serious."

"Alright, alright."

"It's just what else is going to happen in our lives? I feel like an old woman."

Ron smiled. "I know what you mean. I've been thinking the same thing. Mid-life crisis much? How much longer will I be fit enough to kick dark wizard ass?"

"That is what I'm wakling about. It doesn't matter if you look twenty or one hundred; you'll always be young at heart. I'm not sure if I'll end up like that."

Ron looked up at the ceiling. "We learned a lot about life and death a long time ago. Life will always be important and interesting no matter how old you get. It doesn't matter how we change in the end. I'll still love you. Rosie and Hugh will still love you. Our whole family will still love you."

She smiled. "I know that."

"Then was there a reason to wake me up?"

Hermione chuckled. "I just need to hear it again. And for the record you woke up yourself!"

Ron was about to speak when there was a sharp rasp on the window. Hugo's dark owl, Athena, was standing on the windowsill and tapping his beak on the glass.

Hermione opened the window, let Athena in, and untied the parchment from her leg.

The letter was written in Hugo's oddly neat writing.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_We just wanted to let you know we arrived to school safely. The feast was great…the Sorting Hat said the same old thing. "Be the greatest you can be. Coexist. In the names of our founders and heroes of Hogwarts." Suprisingly, you two were mentioned along with Uncle Harry! Shocker. Anyways, we'll force each other to write. Christmas is not to far away. _

_Love,_

_Hugo and Rose_

Hermione laughed and put the letter on her end table. She climbed into the warm bed and wrapped her arms around Ron.

"Goodnight." He whispered in her ear and kissed her until she felt out of breathe.

"I'm glad to know we can still do that even in our old age." She teased.

He winked.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please comment! And also it would be a big help if anyone would like to suggest a topic for one of the stories! You can search Fanfiction 100 on Google and it'll come up. I refer to the one on LiveJournal.**


	18. 92 Christmas

**A/N: Surprise….the prompt today is Christmas…**

**Fanfiction 100**

**92. Christmas**

"I think the train is running late." Hermione said.

"Has the Hogwarts Express ever run late before?"

"You don't look too confident about that." Hermione pointed out as she watched her husband fiddle with his hands.

Ron looked down at his watch. It was two minutes before noon. "Just two minutes, love."

Hermione sighed and leaned against the pillar of the train station. "Christmas is going to be interesting this year. Try thirteen teenagers and their parents all in one house."

Ron laughed. "And we thought it was bad when they were just little kids."

Hermione smiled wistfully. "Rose will be seventeen soon. Next year will be her last."

Ron frowned. "Her birthday is in April. That's pretty far away, 'Mione."

"So you think."

The whole train station seemed to go silent as a long, loud whistle echoed through the tunnel. Every parent held their breath waiting for the train to pull in.

The scarlet Hogwarts Express rolled into the station, let out a long hiss, and steam filled the station.

Both Hermione and Ron scanned the swarm of children for two red-heads.

"There!" Ron nearly shouted as he pushed through the people toward Rose and Hugo.

He grinned as he watched his children walk toward him; unaware that their parents were standing right in front of them.

Rose's curly red hair was pulled back into a messy bun. Freckles lined her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Her brown eyes were scanning the station.

Hugo followed behind her. He pushed his messy, copper colored hair out of his face. It was all most odd how much he looked like his sister. He had the same pattern of freckles and dark brown eyes though his face was more shaped like Ron's. He had a mischievous look in his eyes.

He carefully took out his wand from underneath his robes and muttered a spell under his breath. A little spark shot out of his wand and the wheel of Rose's trunk spun of causing the trunk to spin and turn over sideways.

Rose yelped as she dropped her owl's cage.

"You little prat!" She hissed as she punched him in the shoulder.

"Now, now, Rosie. It was just a little accident." Hugo grinned.

"Little accident my arse."

"Maybe you're right. They haven't grown up that much." Hermione muttered.

"Well it's nice to see nothing has changed." Ron said as Rose and Hugo spotted them.

"Look what the little brat did!" Rose said as she showed her parents her broken cart.

"Yes, yes. We saw." Hermione said. "Hugo, come on."

"Yeah, that's right. You're thirteen…act your age. Man up." Rose scoffed.

"I was about to say the same thing to you." Hugo said.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Ah...Rosie don't beat up your brother. It's Christmas." Ron sighed.

"You're lucky Mummy and Daddy are still here to protect you." Rose muttered. She looked up at her parents and then smiled. "Hello…by the way."

She hugged her mother tightly as Hermione laughed. "We've missed you, Rosie." Hermione said as she kissed her daughter's head.

"That's lovely." Hugo chuckled.

"Oh, come here, Hugo." Hermione smiled. "I've missed you making my life insane."

Hugo laughed as Ron also hugged him and Rose. "Come on, Weasley's it's off to the car. We're beating your cousins to the Burrow."

They all climbed into the powder blue Ford Angelia. "What do you say we fly it?" Ron called from the front seat.

"Fly it!" Rose and Hugo both answered. Hermione preferred Ron stayed on the ground.

"Sorry, 'Mione. You're outnumbered three to one."

Ron clicked one of the many buttons on the dashboard and the car faded into the background of the parking lot. He pulled back on the shift and in minutes they were in the air.

"So how has the school year been so far?" Hermione asked as she clutched the side of her door. She absolutely hated flying; broom or car.

"It's been good." Rose answered. "There's been a lot of work with N.E.W.T.S next year."

"Beating old Malfoy, right?" Ron inquired.

A blush slowly crossed her face as Hugo giggled. "She's been beating all right."

"Shut up, hippogriff face. Or I'll tell them about Jane." Rose whispered to him.

"We're not going out!" Hugo retorted.

"Not like all of Gryffindor knows you like her." Rose muttered.

"Well…that's nice." Hermione interrupted.

Ron landed rather bumpily on the dusty, rocky road up to the Burrow. He laughed to see Harry and Ginny behind them. As they all got out of the cars Ron shouted, "Weasley's one; Potter's zero!"

"Shut up, Ron!" Ginny called as she helped James lift his trunk from the car. "I'm a Weasley too."

James ran over to his cousins and playfully ruffled Rose's fiery hair. "You're brother is such a git!" She said to Albus and Lily.

Al merely shrugged. "I could say the same to you. Family is family."

The three of them watched as James and Hugo danced around the front yard throwing snowballs at each other. Hugo threw one toward Lily who then joined in the merriment.

"Inside everyone!" Ginny shouted.

The Burrow was still the same. Still lopsided, no straight corner, but it still smelled of home and it still felt like the coziest place on the face of the earth. Ron grinned at Harry; a silent understanding between the two of them.

"My dears!" Mrs. Weasley cried and rushed out of the kitchen to envelope all her grandchildren into a hug. "I've got sweaters for everyone! How was school! Oh, my you're all so big! You boys are far too skinny! Come on everyone into the kitchen for a spot of lunch."

Laughter seemed very prominent that whole night as Bill and Fleur arrived with Victorie, Dominique, and Louis. Percy and his wife, Audrey along with their children Molly and Lucy. George was already there with Angelina, Roxanne, Fred, and Teddy.

They all crowded into the Burrow's living room. Harry and Ron had a good time fascinating the children with their tales of Hogwarts.

"You know, I use to think it was a bit of a burden to have such a large family." Rose said to her mother. "But it really isn't that bad. In fact, I'm glad. Even if some of them are prats."

James and Hugo laughed. Hugo put his arm around his sister and smiled. "Unfourtanetly, I agree with you."

Harry and Ron just laughed while Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes. Somethings would never change. And somewhere there were people above watching over them.

**A/N: Sorry for the quick ending….I wanted to get it all int here before I left for the day...thanks so much for the reviews I've received. Have a lovely holiday! **


	19. 33 Too Much

**A/N: I'm annoyed with the way my Christmas fic came out…maybe it's because I'm a Jew. Haha…anyways! Enjoy this one…I see this very plausible in the world of HP.**

**Fanfiction 100**

**33. Too Much**

They say the best things come in small doses and I've found this saying quite true. There are a lot of people/things in my life that I love, but there is one very odd thing my brother and I have come to enjoy.

Our parents playing chess.

I said it was odd. And it's a thing that happens once in awhile. A couple times a year. But we've learned to look forward to it. I can't say I've inherited my father's skill at chess. Hugo is the one with that talent. He's so reckless and witty. Deviously clever while I'm a bit more by the book clever. My mother always likes to joke he can charm his way out of anything. But when he gets in front of that checkered board you should be afraid.

It was raining during holiday break. Christmas was over and we were short a couple days from New Year's.

"I can't believe you're actually doing your homework." I said to my brother as we sat at the kitchen table trying to do the mass amount of homework that had accumulated over break.

He shrugged. "It's raining outside and James, Albus, and Lily got grounded for setting off those fireworks inside."

I smirked at the memory of Uncle George's fireworks whizzing around the Burrow and nearly lighting the tree on fire. He might as well have been grounded too after Grandmum and Aunt Ginny yelled at him for giving the fireworks to my cousins.

Hugo lazily flicked the pages of his Charms textbook back and forth creating an annoying rhythm.

"Can you stop?" I asked.

"I'll just leave if, maybe, you want to find your school work from three years ago!"

"First of all I'm not helping you cheat and second I doubt I would find all that work in one day."

Hugo rolled his eyes and pondered over his assignment.

I looked into the family room to find my father talking to my mother. "It's sorta a boring day. Do you fancy a game of chess?" He asked.

Hugo looked up at me and grinned.

"No, I'm sorry, love. I've got to finish this paper for-. You know what? I've been working on this all day, I need a break." She said.

He accioed his old chess board onto the coffee table as Hugo and I sat on the couch prepared for a good show.

My father looked up skeptically. "Is there a reason you're watching this?"

"It's funny to watc-" Hugo started.

"He means it's interesting." I butted in.

An hour had passed. You would think a sixteen year old and a thirteen year old would get bored watching a chess match, but then again you've probably never seen Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger play each other.

Their faces are the best part. She throws him dirty looks when he plays a very good move and then he just smirks. I like when for a minuscule second he fears he'll lose, but then his knight crushes her bishop and its all downhill from there. Their eyes flicker across the board, their hands sliding pieces around, and their minds racing.

Finally, my father quietly says, "Checkmate." All of her black pieces have been captured.

She frowns and looks over the board for a second. "Are you su-"

"Yep."

"I've got to get back to my work. I really don't have time to play games." She says.

My mother is the worst loser. My brother and I privately laugh to ourselves about how funny it is to watch them go at it. I've always loved the stories my Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny would tell me about my parents. I've gotten a couple stories out of both of them, but Uncle Harry says they never want to admit the truth.

When Hugo and I were younger they had gotten in to some stupid row I can't even remember. I suppose I had gotten a bit nervous while they tried to quietly bicker. I remember my Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry looking up at each other and trying to hold in their laughter.

I looked up at Uncle Harry and said, "Why are they fighting?"

He just shook his head and placed his hands on my shoulder. "I have no idea, but I can tell you this: it's very normal for them to fight."

"It's how they show their love." Aunt Ginny said.

"When we were in school they were both too stubborn to admit how they felt and I remember all the rows they got into! A couple of them were quite big, mind you. There was one about old Crookshanks and your Dad's pet rat, Scabbers. That went on for a couple weeks. Then in fourth year there was a big party and they got into a bit of a row because your Dad was too much of a coward to ask her to the ball. But she also did go with Viktor Krum…complete nutter. An-"

"There is more?" I asked weakly. My eight year old mind wasn't handling the whole story very well.

He and Aunt Ginny laughed. "Yes! So, where was I…sixth year…yes. That was by far the worst. Your Aunt Ginny here started it!"

She looked aghast. "Did not! I was only stating the simple fact that Hermione snogged Viktor. I was telling the truth."

He rolled his eyes and continued. "They got into an awful row and to retaliate Ron went out with this real pinkish girl, Lavender Brown. That was a mess. Too many birds in one night. And they got into a pretty big fight when we were going after Voldemort, but that's a different story."

My mother remained in a somewhat bad mood as my father subtlety mocked her loss. But at the end of the day, as I was climbing the stairs to go to bed, Hugo and I stopped them standing closely together in the kitchen. He grinned and Mum couldn't help, but giggle. He gently kissed her lips and they stood like that for a long time.

Sometimes they were just too much.

**A/N: hehe…I had fun with that one. It was kinda nice to go deeper into Rose and Hugo's minds. I love Hugo…even if Hermione and Ron were drunk when they named him. Please review! Thanks. AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! See you in 2010!**


	20. 95 New Years

**FanFiction 100**

**95. New Year's**

Ron glanced at the clock. Four minutes until midnight. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and glanced at Hermione who was playing with Teddy in the corner.

_Should I do it? He thought. I'm surrounded by my family. What if George says something or tries to make a joke. He's been a bit different since the war…maybe he won't. Maybe it is appropriate to do it just yet. Not in front of everyone at least….but what if she's mad at me after? It's a tradition. It could make me a horrible boyfriend._

Ron looked back at the clock hoping time was moving backwards or it at least had stopped. 3 minutes until midnight.

"Her-my-o-knee." She said to Teddy who was looking up at her with great, big hazel eyes. Teddy just garbled and tried to steal her wand out of her back pocket.

Hermione giggled. "You're worse than Viktor Krum. Imagine that!"

Teddy grinned back. Hermione peeked at the clock to find they only had two minutes until midnight. The Burrow was a bit quiet this New Year's Eve. It was an odd feeling. The Weasley's along with the Wizarding World were trying to move on from the war.

Hermione's heart strings pulled as she watched the people she loves feel this pain. She felt it too. She smiled back at Teddy. "That was all for you, you know?"

Teddy yawned.

"One minute till' midnight!" Mr. Weasley said and he turned up the wireless to a show that was counting down the New Year.

Hermione picked up Teddy and handed him to his grandmother.

_Should I? His whole family is right here…watching…everything. I'm not sure if this is the appropriate time. I don't want Ron to think I don't care for him though. Merlin's pants…what should I do?_

Forty seconds.

Ron smiled at Hermione. "H-happy N-new Year's."

"Happy New Year's, Ron." She said back.

She looked to see Ginny had already wrapped her arms around Harry and was waiting for that perfect second.

"Ten." Started George.

"Nine, eight…"

Should I do it? It really isn't that hard….I've done it before. Bugger.

"Seven, six, five…"

Should I…

"Four, three, two…"

_Fuck it…I'm going to do it._

_Alright, I'm going to do it._

"ONE!"

And the exact same moment Ron and Hermione both leaned in and their lips crashed together. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands encircled her waste. He tasted of Chocolate Frogs.

"Whoa. Cool it down there ickle Ronnikiens." George said.

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. Ron's face and ears were beginning to turn the same color as his hair.

"Happy bloody New Year…" Ron grumbled.

**A/N: I know this was a short one, but hey…it was short, sweet, and to the point. Happy New Year...look out for my next chapter…I have a longer note to all of you…no worries though!**


	21. Authors Note

**Really Long A/N: Hey Guys! I'd like to thank everyone for the support! The reviews, alerts, and favorites. Much appreciated. Anyways, I thought we'd take a look at my progress. I've got a long waaay to go, but I thought I'd show this to you all so I can get some suggestions. Everything in italics and bold have already been written. Now…if I may ask give me some SUGGESTIONS! In the reviews just leave a note on which prompt you would like me to do…and if you're fast enough you can suggest one of my Writers Choice's. So PLEASE suggest and comment! I'll update when I get more finished! Thank you! **

**1.**

Beginnings.

**2.**

_**Middles.**_

**3.**

Ends.

**4.**

_**Insides**_.

**5.**

Outsides.

**6.**

_**Hours.**_

**7.**

_**Days**_.

**8.**

Weeks.

**9.**

Months.

**10.**

_**Years.**_

**11.**

_**Red.**_

**12.**

_**Orange.**_

**13.**

Yellow.

**14.**

_**Green.**_

**15.**

Blue.

**16.**

_**Purple.**_

**17.**

Brown.

**18.**

_**Black**_.

**19.**

White.

**20.**

Colourless.

**21.**

_**Friends.**_

**22.**

Enemies.

**23.**

_**Lovers.**_

**24.**

Family.

**25.**

_**Strangers.**_

**26.**

Teammates.

**27.**

Parents.

**28.**

Children.

**29.**

Birth.

**30.**

_**Death.**_

**31.**

Sunrise.

**32.**

_**Sunset.**_

**33.**

_**Too Much**_.

**34.**

_**Not Enough.**_

**35.**

Sixth Sense.

**36.**

Smell.

**37.**

_**Sound.**_

**38.**

Touch.

**39.**

Taste.

**40.**

Sight.

**41.**

_**Shapes.**_

**42.**

Triangle.

**43.**

Square.

**44.**

Circle.

**45.**

_**Moon.**_

**46.**

Star.

**47.**

_**Heart.**_

**48.**

_**Diamond.**_

**49.**

_**Club.**_

**50.**

_**Space**_

**51.**

Water.

**52.**

_**Fire.**_

**53.**

_**Earth.**_

**54.**

_**Air.**_

**55.**

Spirit.

**56.**

Breakfast.

**57.**

Lunch.

**58.**

_**Dinner**_

**59.**

Food.

**60.**

Drink.

**61.**

Winter.

**62.**

Spring.

**63.**

_**Summer.**_

**64.**

Fall.

**65.**

Passing.

**66.**

Rain.

**67.**

Snow.

**68.**

Lightening.

**69.**

Thunder.

**70.**

_**Storm.**_

**71.**

_**Broken.**_

**72.**

Fixed.

**73.**

_**Light.**_

**74.**

_**Dark.**_

**75.**

Shade.

**76.**

Who?

**77.**

What?

**78.**

Where?

**79.**

When?

**80.**

Why?

**81.**

_**How?**_

**82.**

_**If.**_

**83.**

And.

**84.**

He.

**85.**

She.

**86.**

_**Choices.**_

**87.**

Life.

**88.**

_**School.**_

**89.**

Work.

**90.**

Home.

**91.**

Birthday.

**92.**

_**Christmas.**_

**93.**

Thanksgiving.

**94.**

_**Independence.**_

**95.**

_**New Year.**_

**96.**

_Writer's Choice._

**97.**

_Writer's Choice._

**98.**

_Writer's Choice._

**99.**

_Writer's Choice._

**100.**

_Writer's Choice._


	22. 82 If

**Disclaimer: The amazing J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. She only allows me to dream in her world. **

**FanFiction 100**

**82. If **

_**Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper for the requested prompt**_

If only I was brave enough to take a leap. To simply stretch my fingers out or move my head or body. It would be perfect timing after all…this whole Lavender Brown thing was over.

And we were alone in the common room.

My eyes were aching as I looked down at my old wristwatch. 1 P.M. My Charms essay was done and there was no amount of editing or re-wording that could be done to make it any better. All my homework was done.

I looked up at Ron. His long body was stretched out across the whole couch, his mouth was open slightly, his breathing quiet, and his hand limply hung off the couch and touched the floor. I was leaning against the couch and my hand was deadly close to his.

This week had been a good one even if Ron and Lavender were still dating. Ginny informed me that Ron was getting a bit sick of just snogging, or so he had said to Harry.

I suppose I feel selfish for hoping they'll relationship will end. If Ron is happy then that is all that matters, right? But, oh, how could he possibly be happy with Lavender? Alas, I do not know what goes on in that head of his.

I feel a bit stupid too. All this for a boy! Most people would put off their work, but my hopelessness made me go into overdrive. Now I am certain I've read every book in the library. And then the minute I found he was poisoned I had rushed to the hospital wing without a second thought. I think both of us have acted a bit stupid.

Ron's snore and the crackle of the fire drove me out my daydream.

I looked up at his freckled face. He looked very gentle and open while he slept. His calm breathing ruffled his fiery hair a bit. I glanced at his hand as if it were some kind of sleeping monster. How easy it would be to stretch my fingers and hold his hand.

I'll do it.

No…what if he wakes up? What will he think?

You're smart Hermione…you can think of an excuse.

But why take that chance? It could jeopardize you're friendship.

Just stretch your fingers…

Very slowly, my fingers moved across the scarlet colored rug toward his pale hand. I had now successfully touched his hand now all I had to do was hold it. My fingers gently wrapped around his hands and for a perfect moment we were holding hands.

The underside of his hand was calloused from Quidditch, but yet they were so warm. My fingers felt like they were on fire from the contact we were making. I rubbed my thumb over his knuckles. I could've stayed there all night and counted each freckle on his hand, but then Ron groaned in his sleep. I quickly pulled away and nearly ripped the carpet from the floor.

He sat up, groaned again, and squinted across the room to look at the clock.

"Blimey! It's One-thirty." He said. "Hermione? What are you doing up still?"

"Oh!" I squeaked. "I was just finishing my Charms paper."

He chuckled and ran his hands through his hair. "Of course you are."

"Have you finished _your _paper yet?"

He grabbed his essay from the coffee table. "Er…yeah. Let me just write a quick sentence for the conclusion."

"You're going to get a bad grade if you do that!" I warned him

He shrugged. "I've written loads of papers for Charms and I'm going to have to write more…it's not that big a deal."

"You shouldn't have that attitude." I told him. "Give me the paper."

"Ah, Hermione you don't have to. You've corrected enough of Harry and my papers."

"Well, I care about you too much to let you get a bad grade." I muttered before I could stop myself. I could feel the heat surfacing to my cheeks. Ron's ears turned a bit pink.

"Thanks." Ron managed to say.

"It's a good paper…I've just added a couple lines to the conclusion."

"Thanks, again."

I smiled and picked up my books. "Well, er, goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Ron looked as though he wanted to say more and he stepped a bit closer, but then bent down to pick up his Charms book. "Yeah, goodnight."

He flashed me that trademark grin and headed off towards the staircase that lead to the boy's dormitory.

I sighed. If only.


	23. 58 Dinner

**A/N: Yes Hello, Helllo! I'm back. Had a bit of a break for a week or two. It's my spring break right now so I have a lot of free time. I'm finding that pathetic at the moment. But I've decided to write a FanFic 100 about Harry Potter. Overall HP! It won't be just Ron and Hermione! I promise! I usually finish the things I start, though you can't tell with all the fanfiction. I'm really hoping I'll get this whole thing done someday. Please Comment! and Read!! P.S. I'm using wordpad so I can't tell if I've spelled things wrong so if it looks like I have the intelligence of a five year old please forgive me.**

FanFic 100

58. Dinner

"They're going to hate me! They probably expect you to marry a muggle man! They want you to marry a man with good teeth! Do I even have good teeth? Why did I even agree to come along with you today!" Ron complained.

Hermione sighed. "Ronald, their my parents and I'm sure they're going to like you just fine because I do! Yes, you have nice teeth and I'm sure if you didn't come then they would dislike you."

"What! They wouldn't like me just because I didn't agree to meet them!"

"Ron!"

"Ok, ok! But, honestly, you didn't have to meet my family. You don't exactly understand."

"Somehow I'm sure that if I had to meet your parents for the first time I would have taken perfectly fine."

"That's easy for you to say. You're a girl! Every parent thinks the girl is innocent. They're probably going to think I'm a bad boy or something!"

Hermione laughed. "Yes, obviously Ron! I mean red hair, skinny, and you're wearing yellow today. Very bad-boyish."

"Are you making fun of me?"

The car lurched to a stop as they pulled up to a white house with black shutters and a cherry red door. The lawn seemed to be cut perfectly. Ron found it hard to believe they didn't do it by magic. It was certainly a perfect little house, on a perfect looking street, and Ron Weasley felt he was nothing but perfect, compared to the Grangers.

"Hermione!" Shouted a woman from the door.

"Mum!" Hermione cried back. She ran to her mother, hugging her tightly.

"Oh it's so good to see you! Where is Dad?" Hermione asked.

"He's inside setting the table." Her mother replied. "Ah! And this must be the man we've been dying to see for so long!"

_Why have you been dying to meet me? Do they have a shotgum or whatever Dad called those things ready for me? _Ron thought.

"Um...Yes, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley, it's an er- pleasure to meet you ma'am." Ron nearly squeaked.

"Hmm...you're certainly a lot taller since we've seen you! Just a little boy back then." Mrs. Granger said. "Well you've grown into a fine young man."

Ron could feel himself turning the same shade as his hair.

"Well come on Ron! Let's eat dinner." Hermione said and she pulled him inside.

"Ronald! Nice to see you again." Mr. Granger called from the kitchen. He walked up to Ron, gripped his hand, and shook it firmly.

"You too, sir" Ron croaked.

"No need to call me sir m'boy!" Mr. Granger laughed.

Hermione found that dinner went reasonably well. Ron didn't spill anything or say something stupid. He merely nodded politely and laughed at her father's corny joke which she had advised him to do. Ron tried to steer clear of wedding plans which her mother tried to bring up several times.

"Well it was very nice to see you again Ron." Mrs. Granger said as they were about to leave.

"Yes! Yes! And don't let my daughter and wife drive you too crazy with wedding plans." Mr. Granger chuckled.

"It was nice to meet you again." Ron smiled.

As they walked down the steps of the little house Mrs. Granger whispered in his ear, "In my opinion she couldn't have picked a better man."

**A/N: Was it just me or did I make look a bit **_**sensual**_** there?**


	24. 34 Not Enough

_**Fanfiction 100**_

_**34. Not Enough**_

_Hermione Granger was scribbling away furiously. Her ink quill scratched into the parchment as she wrote. She looked up at the clock. It was past eight at night. She had lost track of time. She frowned as she continued to write the report about the recent court case she had sat in on. She knew Ron would most likely be mad that he would have to deal with two little children by himself let alone not being able to see her. _

_There was a little knock on the door. _

_"I'm sorry, I'm very busy right now. Could you-."_

_"Too busy for me?" Asked a voice and Ron slipped his head through the door._

_"Ron! What are you doing here? Where are the children?" _

_He held his hands up as if to surrender. "It's all taken care of. They're eating dinner at the Burrow. I brought Chinese from that place near our house." _

_"Oh, sorry. Come in."_

_Ron walked in and took out some paper plates._

_"How was your day?" Hermione asked as she continued to scribble away._

_"It was alright. Boring, really. Nothing big came up so Harry and I were stuck writing case reports."_

_"Well, we all have bad days." Hermione said to him. She felt that she needed to say more, but she was at a loss for words._

_"You don't have to talk. Just eat. I know you're busy." Ron said._

_Hermione looked up into his blue eyes. He smirked. "Thank you. Really…"_

_It was past ten-thirty when they finally left Hermione's office. _

_They apparated to the Burrow to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea._

_"Oh, dears! There you two are!" Mrs. Weasley said as she got up from the table. "They were both angels as usual! Fell asleep a couple of hours ago." She pointed into the family room. _

_Rose and Hugo were curled together on Mr. Weasley's big green chair. Ron and Hermione both grinned. "Wow, look. They're not fighting." Ron whispered._

_"Thank you, Mum." Hermione whispered and she followed Ron into the fireplace. _

_As Ron landed in kitchen as Rose slowly opened her sleepy brown eyes. "D-daddy?" She mumbled into his coat._

_"Shh." Ron cooed. "Go back to sleep Rosie. You're home." She fell back to sleep while Hugo remained in a steady flow of unconsciousness in Hermione's arms. _

_Once the children were in bed Hermione walked into her bedroom to find Ron fast asleep on top of the covers. She sighed. She wanted to thank him for everything he had done today. She settle for a quick kiss on the cheek._

_The alarm clock went off bright and early. Or six A.M. to be exact. Ron moaned in his sleep, turned over, and pulled the covers closer to him. Hermione turned the alarm off and rolled back into bed._

_"'Mione you've gots to gets up." Ron mumbled into his pillow._

_"It's okay. I'm thinking about being a bit late to work today." She replied._

_His blue eyes snapped open. "What? You're going to be late for work?"_

_She smiled. "I just wanted to thank you. Contrary to the popular belief you take good care of me even when I don't." _

_Ron laughed. "It's not a problem. I always knew you were trouble."_

_She playfully hit his arm and pulled him closer. "I love you." She whispered against his ear. _

_**A/N: I should just give up! I can't write anything but R/Hr cuteness. Ahh ha. Please comment! AND SUGGEST PROMPTS…check the authors note chapter to find out what the prompts are. IT WOULD BE REALLY AWESOME IF YOU WOULD! I'll dedicate it to you and we can be besties for ever. Yeah…totally awesome. **_


	25. 2 Middles

**Fanfiction 100**

**2. Middles**

We had fallen into a routine in the middle of our lives. If my younger self could see me now he would laugh and call us, "old." But it was only for the weekends. We'd gotten use to it and it was easy, comfortable. You would wake up before me just as you always do. You would burn our breakfast and I'd tease you. Eventually, we would settle into the living room and read the _Daily Prophet_, do the mass amount of paperwork we accumulated at our jobs, or talk about the children.

I smiled at you as I looked up from my paper. No matter how many years have gone by, you still read with the same expression. Your eyes fill with fascination as you read (something I'll never understand), you're brow furrowed in concentration, and the way you lean over what you're reading.

I laughed when I saw what you were reading.

"_Witching Weekly?" _I asked you.

You looked up and gave me one of your looks. The look that means, "You're being sarcastic and I'll kill you for it." "What?" You said. "It's just silly, light reading. For entertainment. It's not brilliant writing."

"You're stooping low…my mother reads that."

"Are you calling your mother low?"

"No. I'm just saying it's not really your thing to gossip."

You flipped the pages in the magazine and sighed. "In a way I have to read it. People write all those articles about us. That Golden Trio rubbish."

"Well I dunno. We did save the world."

You chuckled and went back to reading. I decided I was curious as to what you were reading so I snatched the paper out of your hand. _How to Know If Your Husband Really Values Your Marriage. _

"A relationship article!?!?" I asked incredulously. "Is there something wrong with our marriage?"

"Of course not! I was just curious as to what it said." You defended.

"Hmph…well maybe my wife doesn't value our marriage." I scanned the questions on the page. "Ask your husband if there was one particular moment when he knew he loved you. Well? Answer the question!"

You smiled and a little blush crept onto your face.

"_Ow! Bloody hell! Watch it!" Ron cried. _

"_You're such a baby." Hermione said. _

"_Am not! How would you like it if half of your bloody side has been cut off? I've lost a lot of blood."_

"_I know. Just hold still. You're making me nervous." _

"_Yeah. You better be nervous I could die!" _

_Hermione's eyes darkened at this and she looked up at Ron very seriously. "Don't say that, Ronald."_

_He immediately felt horrible. "Sorry…I didn't mean it like that." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. _

_Ron had gotten into another particularly nasty accident with some dark wizards. He felt incredibly tired as Hermione healed the wound on his side. The gentle colors of the fire, the warmth of the room, and the amount of blood loss was making him tired._

_After, Hermione went around cleaning the house as she did when she was nervous. She absolutely hated it when Ron got hurt. And this one reminded her of the time she had accidentally splinched him in the forest so long ago. She glanced at Ron was trying to fight off sleep as his body healed. _

_She walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. He jumped a bit and looked at her. "Oh god. I am so tired." He moaned and instantly he wrapped his arms around her waist and then crashed his head into her lap face first. He was asleep instantly. _

_Hermione laughed and smoothed his hair. "You just want an excuse to get down there." She whispered. But Ron really was asleep. She thought of how they had fallen asleep on the couch several times and vowed to never do it again after waking up with a crick in their necks. But didn't mind too much and she fell asleep with him._

"So you decided you loved me after all that time?"

"No! I just remember thinking about it at that moment. It was cute."

I grinned. "I'm always adorable."

**a/n: muhaha…I used 2****nd**** POV…intensifying? SO PLEASE SUGGEST PROMPTS….I need motivation…I es lazy. And review too! Thanks! **


	26. 16 Purple

**a/n: READ THIS. Yeah…I hope you all read these notes. It's really not mindless blabber. Anyways, I have a cool life and I was reading MLIA when I saw an add from Web MD talking about 11 secrets men never tell. Curious, I clicked on it and this idea formed. It's going to be mini-series within this series. I hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews. I love you people. **

**FanFiction 100**

**16. Purple**

_Dedicate__d SlapphappySpazzes for all the nice reviews and suggest prompt. _

**Part of: 10 Secrets Men Never Tell**

**We're terrified when you drive. **

"Ronald! Stop! Just drive the bloody car!" Hermione shouted at me. She must have been mad to have sworn

I can't help it. I don't like these Muggle cars. I don't like being on these Muggle streets. I'm not really fond of Muggles. I don't like that Hermione wants me to get my Muggle driver's license. I don't like this ugly purple car we have. It reminds me too much of maroon. "It's important…you need to learn…you need to blend in with Muggles….it will help the children…BLAH BLAH BLAH."

The ugly purple car lurched back and forth as I drove down the interstate. "I hate this…I hate this…" I continued to mutter. My hands shook. I really didn't like how fast these Muggles were passing me. I was going 10 miles under the speed limit. People were honking, but we still continued to slow down and speed up as I drove.

"Ron…I'm going to be sick." Hermione said.

"Yeah, well, I'm about to pass out." I told her.

"Pull over. I'm driving." Hermione said.

"No, it's alright." I replied. The thing I hated the most, the thing that might have even terrified/ bothered me more than this purple car was the thought of Hermione driving it.

"Pull over." She repeated.

"Seriously, I can do this. I need to learn." I said.

"Pull over! Now you want to practice? Yeah right!"

"Fine, fine." I grumbled.

She slammed the passenger door as she walked around to the other side. I wished these seatbelt thingys would tighten more.

She buckled the seatbelt and within seconds we were speeding down the interstate. She had one hand on the wheel and the other was flailing about as she gave me a lecture on driving. I wasn't really hearing the words she was spewing. I was more concerned at how the speed dial was dangerously flicking to over the speed limit.

"You're going to fast." I said before I could stop myself.

She looked at me and then to dial. "Ronald…the speed limit is 65….I'm going 68."

Did I mention I hated this purple car?

**a/n: now some more buissnessy news. NOMINATE ME FOR the R/HR AWARDS. I'll fucking love you if you do. Not to sound needy or pushy or anything, but I'll really appreciate it if someone did. It would be reallly awesome. I'd love you. Seriously. Links don't fricken work on this website for someone reason so just take the spaces out of the following link. It'll take you like 5 seconds. Oh, it'd be super cool if you would tell me if you do. So I can thank you and get all excited. You have till February 21****st****. ****http:// community****. livejournal . com/ rhr_awards/ **

**THANK You. Sorry this was a short one. And I really really appreciate all the nice reviews I've gotten. And thanks to a lot of people who suggested prompts…keep it going. THANK YOU**


	27. 47 Heart

**Fanfiction 100**

**47. Heart**

The Muggle and Wizard streets were filled with red and pink. Paper hearts cluttered store windows while little cupids buzzed down the streets of Diagon Alley.

"Oh, for goodness sakes." Hermione hissed as she and Ron fought her way through the crowd. A large group of women were crowded in the front of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. George was standing on a platform. He had dozens of items all around him. Love potions, magic candles, fireworks, and flowers were being sold like crazy. "For the record, I think Valentine's Day is a silly holiday."

"So, does that mean I should ignore it all together? Not get you anything?" Ron asked.

"No." Hermione said with a little laugh. "You can still try."

"What's the point? I've already captured your heart." He replied inching a bit closer.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked as she hopped up to sit on the counter. The store was virtually empty now that George was creating a little show out in the front.

"Well…" Ron teased. "I'm not sure. I just know."

"You just know?" Their faces were just inches a part.

He nodded. "Are you going to kiss me?" She could feel his breath on her face.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Ron asked.

Hermione grinned, but before she could reply Ron leaned in and kissed her. Her hands automatically began to run through his fiery locks.

"Oi! Not on my counter! I have to clean that!" George shouted as he locked the front door to the shop.

Hermione squeaked and slipped off the counter while Ron turned a deep shade of scarlet.

George laughed. "Just kidding. So, what are your big plans for the day of love? I have some potions that might be…how to do you put this nice?"

"Sod off!" Ron exclaimed. "You're trying to sell something to your own brother?"

George smirked.

"What are you doing for Valentine's Day?!?" Hermione called out from behind Ron.

"Nothing. I was thinking about finding some single friends and getting drunk."

"That doesn't sound very safe." Hermione said.

"Yeah, well, love isn't very safe either."

Ron and Hermione couldn't disagree on that.

"I thought George and Angelina were dating." Hermione said as they bade George farewell.

"That was Fred."

Her eyes dropped a bit. "Right."

They walked in silence for awhile until they arrived at Hermione's flat. "Say, Hermione. I've got something to do, but I'll be back for dinner. Is that alright?"

"Alright. Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No, no. I think I've just had a brilliant idea." He kissed her cheek and with a tiny _pop _he was gone.

~*~*~*~

"Woah! Pitts! Keep the bloody ball in the arena!" Ginny shouted as she hovered over the Holy Head Harpies quidditch pitch.

Ron laughed as he watched Ginny scowl at her teammates.

"What are you doing here, dearest brother." She asked as they walked toward the locker rooms. "I thought you would be with Hermione."

"I will be, but I was thinking about George and I think we should help him out."

"What's wrong?!?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that he's going to be alone on Valentine's Day.

"Valentine's Day is a load of rubbish…who cares?"

"Well, I dunno. No one should be alone. I was thinking about talking to Angelina."

Ginny frowned. "I'm not sure about that, Ron. I'm not sure she is ready to move on after Fred and everything that's happened. Won't it be odd? Dating his twin?"

Ron hadn't thought about that. He just wanted George to be happy. "They don't have to fall in love or anything," Ron defended. "I'm just saying no one should be alone."

"Well be my guest. She's coming out of the locker rooms now."

"Thanks!" Ron said and he began to run across the field toward Angelina.

"Hey Ron!" Angelina said happily as Ron reached her. "How are you? I haven't seen you in forever?"

"I've been good." Ron replied. "I've got a bit of a favor to ask. What are you doing for Valentine's Day?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You're not asking me out on a date are you? What happened to Hermione Granger?"

"No, no!" Ron gagged. "I'm talking about George. He's been a bit….er…lonely? I dunno. You were good friends back at school and I thought maybe…"

"I dunno, Ron." She said nervously as she twisted her Quidditch gloves in her hands. "I'm awfully tired from practice."

"I know you miss Fred." Ron muttered after a moment. "And George can't be a replacement, but it might be nice to have someone in your life you care about.

She stopped twisting her gloves. "I'm not ready to make a commintment or anything, but I haven't seen George in a long time. I think I've missed him even if I just tell myself I miss Fred."

Ron grinned. "Wear something nice. George will pick you up at seven."

_Pop._

"George, George!" Ron cried as he banged on the door of the shop. George was standing at the front looking severly confused over a pile of bills.

"What do you want?" He asked as Ron walked in.

"Go change!" Ron said. "You've got a date!"

"A date?"

"With Angelina!" Ron explained.

George stopped writing. "What? What did you do?"

"I talked to Angelina."

"Why? I don't want a bloody date."

"She just wants to see you…as friends."

"She was Fred's girlfriend. Not mine." He said. Ron was taken back. George hardly talked about Fred.

"Don't be like that. You guys deserve to be happy."

George looked away from him. "I don't think so. People died and here we are trying to live happy lives while their lives have been cut off. Do you call that fair?"

"No. It's not fair, but life isn't. I use to think I didn't have a right to be happy either, but we were the ones who fought and lived. It's our job to carry on."

"Fine. But I'm doing this for Angelina. Not your or me."

"Fine." Said Ron with a little smirk.

After a half an hour of trying to pick out clothes, Ron and George were sucessful.

"Good luck, mate." Ron said.

George nodded. "Sorry about yelling at you earlier."

"It's alright."

"Now go home and shag your girlfriend." George laughed.

That was George alright. Couldn't stay serious for more than a few seconds.

"Goodbye!" Ron shouted and he and George dissapperated away.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked as she tried not to burn their dinner.

"I had a little talk with Angelina Johnson. Her and George are going to be busy tonight." Ron said with a proud air.

Hermione gasped. "You got them together?"

"That's right. Ron Weasley. You might as well call me cupid."

"Well, you've captured my heart cupid. Even if this holiday is ridiculous." Hermione told him.

**a/n: Happy Valentine's Day. Can you hear the happiness in my voice. I'm not really a fan, but I had to write. Thanks for all the reviews! Nominate me for the R/Hr awards at . There is a link on my profile. It will only take a few minutes and you'll make me extremely happy. Please review and suggest prompts! I'm working on the suggestions, btw. Girl's night out with my friends soon…better way to spend valentine's day. Boys are tossers. Expect for Ron Weasley and Harry.**


	28. 30 Death

**FanFiction 100**

**30. Death**

He wondered how he could explain death to his three year old daughter. He had learned the hard way that there was no easy way to explain death. Rosie was smart, but even the smartest people wondered what was out there. They all wondered what was behind the veil.

He didn't regard himself as one of the smartest people, but he definitely wondered what was out there. Would he simply just rot in the ground until his bones turned to dust? Would he live for eternity in heaven? Would he reincarnate into someone or something else? Would he create his own paradise? He wondered.

What made death so fascinating? Maybe, it was because we didn't know what it was. Humans have a knack for wanting the things that are precisely the worst things for them. It was truly a mystery. One day you're frolicking on this earth and then next you're gone. It was strange. If everyone was suppose to go to heaven or something like that then why were we so afraid to die. Heck, wouldn't we just want to die if we were suppose to live in eternal paradise? It was a morbid thought, but there was something about the trials and tribulations of real life that made it well…more real.

Animals were no exception. Crookshanks had disappeared during breakfast, but Ron assumed he was off chasing a stray gnome. But then that afternoon Ron found him lying in the bushes. Dead.

He wasn't sure how he felt about this. Crookshanks and he never exactly saw eye to eye. The cat jumped on him, tackled him during the night, took his spot on the bed, and more than once he had used Ron's shoes as a litter box. But it was death. And Ron had known that cat for a good portion of his life. But more importantly, Hermione loved that cat. How was he going to tell her? He paced outside the doors of her study.

He decided the direct approach was the best one. Besides, he didn't have any other approach.

He entered her study filled with books and placed a hand on her shoulders. "How are you?" He asked.

She looked up from the thick, decaying book she was reading. She raised an eyebrow. When did Ron come in here to just talk? "I'm fine. Is there something wrong?"

He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Yeah…er…. This morning I found Crookshanks in the garden. He's gone, 'Mione."

"What?" She said.

One day you're here and the next you're gone.

"I'm really sorry. I'm going to get an old shoe box and bury him out in the back yard. Is that alright?"

The look of pure shock had not left her face. She nodded.

He kissed her forehead and headed to his bedroom to find an old shoe box.

"Kitty!" Rose declared as she pointed at Crookshanks who was now wrapped in one of Ron's old sweater's.

"Yes, Rosie. Kitty." Ron mumbled.

"Why is kitty sleeping, daddy?"

Ron sighed. He wished Hermione was here to explain to her what happened to Crookshanks.

"Well, he's taking a very long nap. A nap he won't wake up from." Ron explained.

Rose looked confused. "He won't wake up?"

Ron shook his head. "No. Eventually, everyone will take a very long nap and not wake up. You have to say bye-bye to them. It's sad, but it's a natural life." Ron couldn't bear to tell her that heaven was a questionable idea. "But in the end we all end up together in heaven."

"Say bye-bye to Crookshanks?" She asked. Her lip quivered.

Ron nodded.

Rose was silent for a moment, but then her chocolate colored eyes filled with tears. "I s-say bye-bye to y-you and M-mummy and U-uncle Har-ry?" She cried. "And-."

"Whoa. Whoa, there!" Ron exclaimed as he picked Rose up. "I didn't say we were all going to die now! No, I'm pretty sure Mummy and the rest of us have a long time to go. Usually, people die when they are very old. Crookshanks was very old."

Rose nodded, but curled closer to Ron. They stood there until Hermione appeared next to them with Harry, Ginny, James, and Al. Ron had told them to come by.

They all stood together and silent. The grass was dull and frozen from the winter weather. It was chilly, but Ron felt numb for other reasons.

He was surrounded by Gryffindors, but no one had the courage to speak up.

He gave a little cough. "Well, goodbye Crookshanks. You had a very long and good life and I think we'll all miss you. You kept my pillow warm. I'm sorry I threw you off the bed. A lot. You were the smartest cat I ever knew."

"And you were brilliant to realize Scabbers wasn't all he was cracked up to be." Harry added.

"Mum always loved that you caught all the gnomes." Ginny said.

James and Albus were silent, but Rose said, "bye, kitty."

Hermione bent down, kissed her fingers, and placed them behind Crookshank's ear. "I love you." She whispered and she stepped back to grab Ron's hand.

After, Ron and Harry placed the box in the ground and filled the hole in.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all sat around the living room that night. Rose hadn't fully grasped the concept of death. She was off somewhere in the house playing with her cousins.

Ron hoped Crookshanks was off in some happy place with lots of mice to chase. He could keep Fred company.

Harry was looking out the window. The boy who had cheated death. Twice. Ron knew Harry understood death in a way they never could.

Ron gave Hermione a little smile as he looked at her red eyes.

"Do you remember that one time I moved Crookshanks and he attacked my back? I still have scars from that!" Ron chuckled.

She smiled through her tears. "You deserved it. He was sleeping."

"It was my spot." Ron grumbled.

Harry laughed.

Death was a strange and mysterious thing, but, hey. It's your party.

**a/n: Yeah…this has been done a million times…I know. But just like every good story I needed to put my own spin on it. I hope you liked it…please review and NOMINATE ME FOR THE R/HR AWARDS! PLEASE! Just click my profile…it's all in there on how to. It'll take you no longer than 3 minutes. Also, don't forget to check the Author's Note chapter. I have all the prompts listed. Pick a prompt I haven't done and suggest it to me in the comment box. It'd be fantastic if you would.**

**Review. Suggest. Nominate. Enjoy**


	29. 50 Space

_**a/n: **_**I'm currently re reading OoTP and I got to admit…there are a lot of little R/Hr moments. I suppose since they didn't have a full out fight JKR had to add these little adorable moments. Sexual tension much? Ooooh and this past weekend I went to the Harry Potter exhibition in Boston since I live on the east coast and it was AMAZINGING! GO if you have the chance. It's leaving for Ontario this week. **

**Fanfiction 100**

**50. Space**

"_Infuriating!"_ Hermione thought unhappily as she peered out of the corner of her eye to find Harry and Ron playing a game of hangman. Professor Binns was teaching a perfectly interesting lesson about giant wars and the two of them were playing games! And tonight she knew they would beg her for her notes. What is so hard about listening and taking notes? _"I will not cave tonight."_ She decided. She all most always caved into their incessant pleading.

Ron was hunched over the piece of parchment they were using. His hand testily drummed on the desk while Harry was leaning back on his arm and grinning at Ron's frustration.

Ron scribbled "_o" _on the piece of parchment. Harry shook his head.

"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron whispered. "What word did you pick?"

Harry shrugged and lazily flicked his wand in the air to scratch of Ron's letter. Ron leaned back and huffed.

Another wisp of cold air floated through the classroom. That was the only bad part about History of Magic; it was freezing. Professor Binns couldn't feel the cold and therefore did not care there was a large crack in one of the back windows where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were situated.

Ron leaned back, yawned, and stretched his arms back so that his body was dangerously close to Hermione's. Heat was slowly surfacing to her cheeks as she scooted her chair away. He was warm though. He was so much warmer than her cold chair and worn school sweater. Maybe moving a little closer wouldn't be _too _bad.

Ron yawned again in triumph of beating Harry as his shoulder brushed against Hermione.

"Oh, sorry, 'Mione." He said nonchalantly.

She struggled to make a noise back.

"_Calm down, Hermione. It's just a little touch. He's not in love with you or anything. You need to listen…yes, just listen." _She told herself. Hermione shifted in her chair and turned back to the translucent Professor Binns.

"And in the early 1600's, Giadous the Great began a feud with Goli of the Northen Mountain Giants…" He continued with his dreary, monotone voice.

She ventured a look at the boys to find them holding in laughter over a drawing Ron had made. She simply could not concentrate knowing they were not paying attention. Hastily, she grabbed another piece of parchment and wrote, _"Ronald!" _She slid the paper across the desk to an unnoticing Ron.

Of course, the one time she actually bothers to participate in their childish ways they aren't even paying attention. She shoved the paper a little harder.

Ron turned around, looked at the paper, and raised an eyebrow.

"_You're writing me a note?" _He wrote.

Hermione rolled her eyes. _"You need to pay attention! I will not give you my notes tonight!"_

"_Yes you will. Harry has detention with old toad face and we've got Prefect rounds. We'll both be way behind."_

"_I will not." _She continued to scribble while she kept her head up and watched Professor Binns float across the room.

"_How are you going to feel when me and Harry both fail out of school?"_ He smiled when he caught her glare.

"_I won't feel anything! It'll be your fault."_

"_Sure."_

"_Why must you do this? I'm only giving you the notes because it's not fair Harry has to go to detention."_

"_Victory." _

Hermione was about to retort when Professor Binns drifted to her desk. "Mr. Whembly and Miss Granger," he said. "Writing notes in class? Five points from Gryffindor."

The Slytherin's snickered.

"Hey! It's not my fault we got caught!" Ron called as Hermione bolted out of the room. "You were the one who started the notes!"

"You made me write the notes!" Hermione clarified as she struggled to walk faster than Ron.

"It's not really a big de-" Harry began.

"Shut up, Harry!" Ron and Hermione both said as they past two frightened first years.

Harry sighed and decided it wasn't worth wasting his energy to keep up with them. He slowly disappeared behind them.

"It's only five points!" Ron defended.

"Five points that was not necessary! Why can't you just pay attention?"

"Because it's bloody boring!"

Hermione ignored him and kept walking.

"Aw! Don't be like that 'Mione!" He said and reached out to grab her hand. "Don't get so bloody mad at everything." He looked up to find her blushing profusely. "Oh, sorry."

"It's alright." She said as Ron let go of her hand and once again, created space between them.


	30. 3 Ends

**FanFiction 100**

**3. Ends **

People generally say they know their room well. But I think I can prove I know my bedroom the best. Over these past two weeks I'm pretty sure I know where ever patch of dust has settled, which floorboards squeaks, and the patterns the photos and posters make. Though, to tell you the truth, I never did give my room much thought. Most of the time I was out and about and then when I came back to my room I simply collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

It was sometime past midnight as I sat on my bed watching the trees cast shadows on my bed while the moonlight filtered through. One of my coming age presents was a photo album and at first I tossed aside and wondered why I needed the bloody thing, but now it's the only thing that is keeping in this world.

I looked down at one of the pictures. It was taken two or three years ago and it was outside the Burrow on what looked like a warm, summer day. I was in the middle of Fred and George and they both had their arms around me, affectionately pushing me around and tousling my hair. Fred said something that was funny and I watched as I laughed though I could hear no sound. I wanted to tear the picture apart and scatter the pieces across the room, but at the same time all I could do was hold on to it.

I turned the page to a picture of Harry, Hermione, and I taken at the train station. I felt my heart twinge a bit when I looked down at Hermione. I knew I was hurting her by locking myself in my room. Since we had gotten home I had been in this room. She knocked on my continuously, but I just sweetly told her I wanted to be alone and now I felt like utter crap for doing it. I mean after everything she put up with. All of my already annoying personality traits and me leaving her? And now I was blocking her out. What the fuck was I thinking?

I buried my face in my hands and made a vow to talk to her tomorrow until I heard something outside. It sounded a bit like talking, but I wasn't sure.

By now I had mastered every floorboard, so I tiptoed out of my room and down the hall toward Ginny's room. I pressed my ear to the door and I heard sobbing. Frowning, I carefully entered the room. Like me, Ginny was a heavy sleeper.

I found Hermione awake on her camp bed. Her knees were pulled to her chest and her face was buried in her knees. Her whole body shook with sobs. I gently touched her hand and she looked up at me a bit shocked. My heart was beginning to crumble as the tears continued to stream down her face. I grabbed her hand and motioned for her to come with me. Quietly, we walked back down the hallway to my room.

I sat her down on my bed and gave her a weak smile. "What's wrong? Are you feeling alright?" I asked as I laid a hand on her knee. I felt even stupider now. Some way to comfort her…I hope my hand on your knee will help you….yeah right!

She let out a shaky breath and gave me a watery chuckle. "Oh, I must look like a three year old who had a bad dream. I'm sorry to have woke you. Though it is nice to see you talking."

Yes, that was my Hermione. She could add that insult or whatever you want to call it even while she was crying.

"Erm…yeah. I was thinking about that…I've wanted to apologize about that, but anyways…what's wrong?"

She blushed a bit. "Let's just say I wasn't having a particularly good dream. Do you have nightmares?"

"Yeah, a lot."

"It's horrible isn't it? Voldemort is gone, but I'm still scared. I'm scared something else will hurt you or Harry or anyone else I love. And now I'm not sure how we will go on."

I played with my hands. "I know I'm not the most insightful person, but maybe these things take time. It's only been a couple weeks. Maybe its best if we all just breathe and calm down for awhile."

Slowly, Hermione said, "Yes. That was insightful." She smiled.

Thank Merlin she was smiling. We both stood there smiling like daft idiots for a second, and then I could feel heat surfacing to my face. The silence in the room was stiffening.

"So, how are you getting on with all of this? What have you been doing in here all this time?" Hermione said to me.

"I'm alright. I feel a lot better now that you're here." Shit…why did I just say that.

She laughed. "Me too."

"Well, I've been doing nothing expect just lying here. I've been looking at this photo album a lot." I handed her the album.

"This is a cute picture of you guys. Merlin, how I miss him." Hermione whispered.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. Damn it…some man I am.

She looked up in shock. "Oh, Ron. I'm sorry!" She quickly reached up to touch me, but I quickly stood up.

"Sorry. I'm fine. I'm fine." I knew repeating it wasn't going to help me feel any better.

She took my hand. "This new life is not going to be all flowers and fairy dust. This whole war is going to affect us for the rest of our lives, but we have to carry on and it's like you said, in time the pain won't hurt so much. I know it's a morbid thought."

I roughly ran my hands through my hair and sat back down on the bed. "Yeah…can we talk about something else? Fred is all I've thought about for the past two weeks."

"Of course. Do you have anything in mind?"

Well…I just caught her crying, I just cried in front of her, and we had a reasonably deep conversation…who cares now. "Yeah, I do. Us."

"Wha-?" She said. It was her turn to be embarrassed and she ran her hands through her dark hair.

"I know it is something we've both been beating around the bush about."

"Yes. It is. I-."

"No, wait. Why did you kiss me?"

Her face matched the color of my hair. "I-I…b-because I wanted to."

"Because you wanted to?" I asked.

"Yes. Ron, I'm all most positive I'm in love with you."

"Love?" I asked. Was the rooming spinning or was it just me?

She nodded.

"Me? Out of all the blokes in the world and you choose me? After all the fighting we do? After I bloody left? There are plenty of guys who are much more better looking, smarter, and who knows what else than me!" Blimey…I should probably stop now.

She shook her head. "You drive me mad. Insanely, horribly mad, but for some reason I like it. You're smarter than you think you are, Ronald. You've made me fall for you. I could sit here and tell you all the reasons why, but do you really want to hear it all?"

I was still in shock, but I managed to sit down and say, "Nah, that's alright."

We sat there for a second. I was letting the impact of her words sink in. I looked over at her to find her face as growing nervous.

"Please tell me you feel the same."

"Oh, bloody hell, I'm sorry."

I grabbed her kissed her as hard as I could. Hard enough to give her my answer. It was my turn to show the affection.

She broke away and without trying to catch her breath she huffed, "Y-you l-lov-e me?"

"Yes. I love you a lot."

She grinned. "Well, then. Kiss me again."

I kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer. We were so close that she fell back on my bed.

"S-sorry." I muttered as I moved off of her before it got too far.

"S'okay." She replied.

We laid there for a second; lost in our own thoughts.

"So this is odd…" I murmured.

"Very…we waited too long to do that."

I laughed. For the first time in two weeks I laughed a genuinely, true, my stomach hurts laugh. And she laughed with me.

She cupped her hands over my mouth, took my wand, and whispered a silencing charm. "Imagine if anyone heard us?"

I chuckled and moved closer so our faces were inches away and I could see my reflection in her chocolate colored eyes. "We should go to sleep."

She looked at the looked at the clock to find it was past two in the morning. "I suppose you're right." She began to get up.

I reached out and grabbed her hands. "Stay." Wait, Ron…that's not what you mean. "I mean, sleep here."

She blushed. "What will Ginny and Harry think?"

"Seriously? Ginny is related to me, she'll sleep late and I'm sure Harry will too. He's in Bill's and Charlie's room which is on the top level. He won't hear a thing."

She crawled back under the covers with me and I felt a bolt of electricity shoot through me as our bodies touched. I clicked the Deluminator and all the lights flew into it.

Hermione wrapped her arms around me and I nuzzled her nose. "I love you." I whispered again. I was so giddy I could've said it a million times.

She kissed my cheek. "I love you too."

I smiled and held her tightly.

"Together," she whispered, "we'll create a new world."

"Together."

She gently floated off to sleep. I've never felt so warm in all of my life. The blankets covered us and her breath gently passed over my face. I smiled.

This was the end of it. No more running for my life and trying to figure out Voldemort's next move. I could live in peace and more importantly, so could Harry. And my family. This was the end.

But with every end there is a beginning.

**A/N: Can someone please tell me why they are so cute? Ah ha. This is becoming more of a R/Hr fanfic100… oh well. I had to do my version of them confessing their undying love...now PLZ PLZ PLZ suggest a prompt and it shall be dedicated to you! I will work on it as soon as I get it so do it!! And review as well. Thanks…that was demanding**


	31. 12 Orange

**FanFiction 100**

**12. Orange**

Why do they call us "red-heads" anyways? I mean our hair isn't really red! It's orange. Sure, some people get close to red, but most of us our pure gingers.

A lot of good things in life our orange. For example, well, me. But you have the Chudley's Cannons, and…hey! Look, I know they've lost a lot of games, but they are a far more respectable team than the Tornadoes or the Holy Head Harpies. They loose with dignity. Alright, that didn't come out the way I wanted it to sound. Anyways, orange flavored Beatrie Botts are pretty good and orange is a color that's supposed to make you feel warm and excited.

I'm currently trying to decide what Chudley's Cannons posters I want to take with me. They're all quite good-looking, but the team of 1990 is a bit out-dated and the color is beginning to fade. The Cannons have to be bright…

"You're not planning to hang a Chuldey's Cannons over our bed, are you?" A voice quipped from behind.

I turned to find Hermione leaning against the door frame, arms folded across her chest.

"I'm not that daft." I grumbled as I tried to peel the Spell-O-Tape off the wall.

"Then where are you planning to put it?"

"I dunno…maybe the living room?"

She laughed and stepped a bit farther into my room. "I think not. You're twenty-three. Remember?"

I frowned as I looked down at Sampson Greenback successfully diving for the quaffle. "Well…I can give it to a kid or something. I don't want to just leave it here."

"We're having a kid now?"

"I, well…," I struggled to say. "You know what I mean!"

She smiled again and said, "I see you've packed."

My floor was strewn with old clothes, books, candies, and other random items. "Yeah…"

She sighed. "Come on, Ronald...I plan to be all moved before midnight."

"Hey!" I protested. "I've packed most of my fabrics. My clothes and everything are in that box! I just need one more thing…" I grabbed my large, orange, Chudley's Cannon comforter and threw it into the box.

Wow. I really like Chudley's Cannon.

Hermione laughed again. "We aren't sleeping in this either."

"I thought you liked this comforter!"

"I do," she said as she picked it up and inhaled its scent. "It reminds me of you, but now I have you." Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Being sweet doesn't get you out of this." I grumbled. "I'm still taking it though."

"For our imaginary child?" She asked.

I shot her a dirty look, but she simply rolled her eyes and bent down near my closet while pulling out a heap of debris.

"This is quite the large book." She said after a minute.

I snorted. What big book did _I _own unless you counted my collection of _Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle_ or my Quidditch books?

"_Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches?" _She read aloud.

Oh shite. That stupid Potter git must have left it here all that time ago. Think Weasley, how are you going to get yourself out of this one.

I laughed quite whimsically. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that piece of rubbish. Fred and George gave it to me as a birthday gift for my coming-of-age. I never really looked at it. You know my relationship with books."

She cocked her eyebrow. "Really? Because a lot of these pages have been dog-eared and underlined by a quill."

Buggering hell. "Oh, well, I might have looked through it a little bit."

She sat down on my bed and began to flip through the pages, smirking every couple turns. I wasn't sure what she was going to say. Would this be another one of my endearing qualities or would she be well…would she be pissed?

She got up and walked over to me. I was beginning to think dementors would be more merciful than her. She opened the book and began to read. "_Chapter Three, Compliments. Compliments are one of the biggest things you can do to sweep that witch off her feet and the best part is it's fairly simple. Who cares what she is wearing? Well, now you do. Simply try a few lines likes, "That shirt looks nice on you. I like that color." See? Simple?"_ Her voice lingered with false-sweetness as her hand reached up to touch my forehead and slip down the bridge of my nose. "_If you haven't noticed yet, women can be incredibly sensitive and all women want a man who can be just as sensitive so it's time to get out the tissues, boys. Comfort the ladies. A simple arm around the shoulder will do you a world of good." _

I laughed nervously. She was flipping through all the pages I had dog-eared. She closed the book quite loudly and reached up to kiss my nose. Great.

"So, is this how you learned to charm me?"

I nearly choked on my tongue. What had the book said!? It was always good to tell the truth, but then again you needed a white lie every now and then. I settle for, "Maybe."

She chuckled. "Maybe? I recognized some of these "tips."

"You're not mad?" I spluttered.

"No…you're a boy and you're going to do stupid things. I can't be mad at you for your genetics."

"Hey!" I said a bit defensively. "Any man can read this book, but not all can put what they read into action! I charmed you, didn't I?"

"You did. I admit I had a soft spot for you for awhile."

I grinned. "Awhile? You've been mad for me since we met."

She smiled at me. "Maybe."

I put my arm around her. "I had to use that book because I had no idea how to charm someone I loved so much."

She looked up at me. "You didn't get that from the book, did you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Have a little faith in me."

Her features softened as her lips brushed against mine. "Finish packing up all your things, orange-boy."

**a/n: oh Ronald. *chuckles*. SORRY for the late arrival. It's been like ten days…*sobs* sorry…I've been getting a lot of ideas for prompts which I GREATLY appreciate, but just keep reading because my prompt "list" is in the Author's Note chapter. I have the whole list there. I don't use random prompts. The one's I've used are in bolded in italics. I just made it up to date so if you could just take a quick look that would be fantastic. It's easier when you give me prompts! I feel motivated! Thanks for all the support so far. Feedback!**


	32. 86 Choices

**FanFiction**

**86. Choices**

Hermione sighed and ran her fingers over the embossed Hogwarts crest with the emerald letters. The new term would be starting in October instead of September. Harry and Ron had gawked at the idea of returning to Hogwarts and Mrs. Weasley was forcing Ginny to go back, but she had no idea where she wanted to go.

"_Your Hogwarts letters are here!" Mrs. Weasley called as Hermes landed on the counter._

"_Hogwarts letters?" Asked Ron. "But Kingsley already stopped by telling us we didn't have to go back!" _

"_Yes, well, the choice is up to you. Professor McGonagall wants you to go back." _

_Ginny laughed._

"_Don't you laugh, young lady! You on the other hand are going back! You're not of age yet." _

_Ginny just huffed unhappily and met Harry's eyes. "Well, what about you, Hermione?"_

_Hermione set down her orange juice as she tried to avoid Ron's eyes, but she could see the piercing blue reflection on the water jug. His eyes darted back and forth. _

"_Well, I…I'm not sure. I would like to go back to school, but there are…other things that also keep me here." _

"_Like, Ron?" Ginny asked as Harry tried to conceal his laugh while Mrs. Weasley skittered around the kitchen as if she had not heard them though she could not conceal her own smile. Ron was also a frightful shade of red._

"_Yes, things like that." Hermione said rather proudly. _

"_Overkill." Harry whispered to her_.

She couldn't get the image of Ron's eyes out of her head. They were full of so many questions. They showed excitement for his own future, wonder, fear, and sadness. She didn't want to lose Ron; not when she had just got him.

She longed to go back to Hogwarts, to smell the aroma of parchment and ink and the old books of the library. The thought of all the complicated and fascinating things she had missed last year filled her mind with possibility. There were so many ancient runes she had yet to learn! And Arithmancy! She had to stop thinking about them…she would be too eager to leave.

But the thought of Hogwarts without Harry and Ron seemed vastly lonely. She would have so much free time since there would be no one's homework to fix though she was sure Ginny would need help. At least, Ginny and Luna would be there.

And maybe she wouldn't have to share a room with the constantly giggling of Pavarati and Lavender. Though, she felt grateful for them. She would never admit, but there were nights when she stayed awake listening to their conversations about boys. She learned a fair few tips. And she had built up a tolerance for sleeping with noise. She couldn't bear sleeping next to Ron otherwise.

But leaving Ron felt the worst of all. They had still only engaged in a few awkward kisses and stolen glances. And occasionally she and Harry had switched rooms though nothing drastic had happened. But it was like they shared a little secret that they both knew each other's feelings. They were all still removed from the Battle of Hogwarts. They had had such little time.

And she knew he was upset.

Her head began to jumble with anxiety. Eventually, she created a pro and con list why she should return to Hogwarts. But by the end she was even and every problem of Hogwarts had a solution. Ron and Harry could visit on the weekends and Hogsmeade trips. She would have far more privilege as a prefect and a hero.

But she might hurt Ron…

With new determination, she walked toward. She had a whole speech ready, but doubt filled her mind again as she quietly trotted down the creaking hallway of the Burrow. Was she being too selfish? Ron had yet to heal from everything they had been put through and she felt the same way. Would he think she did not love him fully?

She turn around though as she had already entered Ron's bedroom to find him lounging on his bed while Harry and Ginny sat on the camp bed that was pushed up towards the wall.

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances. "Well, anyways, we were just about to go for a fly…" Harry murmured. Ron shot them an angry look.

Ginny shut the door behind them and they both stood there as Harry and Ginny's footsteps rang through the house.

"Hi." Hermione whispered as she sat down by Ron's feet. Silence seemed to suffocate them.

"I've thought about it!" They both blurted out at the same time. Ron blushed and laughed. "You first."

"No, you."

"You."

"Hey, I plucked up the courage to come in here. _You _may go first."

Ron opened his mouth to retort, but took a deep breath and said, "Look, I'm not going back to Hogwarts! I don't care about school like you do. Kingsley's offered me a position at the Auror Training Program_. _I know you care about learning and all that rubbish and…"

"Rubbish?" She interrupted.

"You know what I mean!" He grumbled. "Let me finish or I'll never get this out! I know you care, so you should go. You know I want you to stay, but we can't be together every second! You should do what you want…I-I don't need to be looked after."

Hermione thought she was going to pass out. "You want me to back to school?"

"No!" Ron nearly shouted, afraid he had said the wrong thing. "I just want you to do what you want…I know that kind of stuff is important to you. Besides, I'm going to stay back and help George out…if he'll re-open the shop, that is."

"You're going to give up Auror Training to help your brother?"

The tips of his ears turned red as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. "It's not like I'm giving it up. I just figure George could use some help. I'll only be putting it off for a year or two." Hermione was quiet while Ron nervously watched her. "It's not like I want you going, I'll miss you, but…"

"No, you're right. I was hoping you'd say something like that, but I hadn't expected you to actually say it."

"What, I can't say the right thing once in awhile?" He teased.

She shot him one of her many looks that were made especially for him. "You know that's not what I mean, git. But I need to finish my education even if it'll be murder without you and Harry."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Especially you…"

Ron gave her a slight smile and said, "I know, but blimey Hermione, it's not like _you _need to go back to school. You're the smartest witch of your age! You don't need schooling any more. You like…swallow the information you read and never let it go."

"Swallow? Honestly, Ronald…I just apply what I learn. I just don't feel jumping into a job without proper training is fair. I don't want to cheat my way up."

"Well, the stuff we did should be on the NEWT's then."

Hermione laughed. "Hardly."

He smiled and grabbed her hand. "I'll come visit, okay?"

"Perfect."

They stayed like that for a long time. Until the sky outside Ron's window had turned a deep shade of blue and the lights of the Muggle houses glimmered in the distance. They talked quietly about what the future held. It was scary, but filled with exciting promise.

A quiet knock on the door interrupted their perfect world like a bubble that had been popped. Ginny poked her fiery head in and said, "Mum wanted me to make sure you weren't…er…doing anything."

Ron looked aghast, sat up, grabbed one of his pillows, and flung it at Ginny.

"Hey! I was just making sure you don't get Hermione pregnant!" She called out though her voice cracked with laughter. Harry was nervously standing behind her.

There were many difficult choices in life, but at the moment Hermione found that hurling another pillow at Harry and Ginny was a rather simple one.

**a/n: an extra special treat since I hadn't updated in so long. Two chapters in one week. Oh ho ho…PLEASE review…it means a lot and it motivates me…once again check the Author's Note to see the prompts I use and suggest one. That really motivates me…it'll be done right away. Thank You! Enjoy**


	33. 70 Storm

_Disclaimer- The wonderful world, characters, and creatures of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing and make no profit from writing about them. _

**FanFiction 100**

**70. Snow**

It always rained in London, but not like this. The sound of honking street cars and footsteps of the people outside diminished as the storm raged on.

Hermione turned to her side and watch the angry world outside. The sky was momentarily dark until a clap of thunder erupted and a string of electricity flashed. The hard rain continued to patter along the cobblestone streets.

She gave a little moan and rubbed the balls of her hands into her eyes. She would never get to sleep with the company of thunder and lightning. She always hated storms. They seemed so cruel. It reminded her of camping in the forest. It reminded her of the angry words that had passed between her and her best friend's.

When she shut her eyes she all most felt as if she was standing in the middle of the dark forest screaming her throat raw for Ron to come back. She had the bizarre need to punch her pillow senseless and clutch it tightly as if it were Ron. But she knew he had most likely just arrived home to his flat after another mission.

_Creak. _Hermione shot up in bed, grabbed her wand, and clutched it close to her chest. She was sure she had heard the creaking of the floorboards. Her heart hammered in her chest. She knew she was being ridiculous; she was just on edge because, well, she was always on edge.

She lay back down and rationally thought it out. Crookshanks was probably meandering through the hallway. Those boards always squeaked….but was Crookshanks really heavy enough to make them squeak _that _loud? It sounded as though a hippogriff had trotted down the hallway. The storm was probably just playing tricks on her.

She closed her eyes again and soon enough another roar of thunder shook her tiny apartment. Hermione groaned and was about to put her wand down when another _creak_ sent her flying back up.

"_Okay, Hermione. Now you just need to calm down. There is probably nothing wrong. Just carefully ease down the hallway." _She told herself as she tiptoed down the hallway.

Her eyes widened when she saw a tall silhouette of a human standing at the end. Her brain went into full over drive and with a lunge she cried up, "_STUPEFY!" _

Sparks of scarlet shot out of her wand and the figure gave a loud yelp and crashed to the ground. Hermione, too, gave a little yelp and sunk to the floor as she tried to catch her breath while her heart slowed a bit.

"_Lumos!" _She whispered and slowly, she crawled toward the body.

She raised her wand over the body to find it was a man. It was a red-headed man whom she knew quite well. He was wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants that barely reached his ankle. His hair was a bit wet and he smelled like soap and cologne.

"Shit." Hermione whispered in the dark.

After several attempts at a levitation charm, she successfully dropped Ron onto the bed. "_Renneverate." _She said and Ron's eyes popped open.

"Hermione?" He muttered.

"Oh, Merlin, I am _so _sorry."

"Sorry? What happened? What am I doing in your bed? What the…" He blabbered confusedly.

"I could ask you the same thing. I, er…accidentally stupefied you, but I thought you were an intruder. Why were you here anyways?"

Ron rubbed his head and said, "I was going to surprise you, I think. Yeah, that's right. I got home from Nottingham a couple hours ago."

"Are you in pain?" She asked in a quiet voice.

He smiled. "Just a bit. I mean I was only stupefied and passed out on the floor."

"I feel horrible."

"Do you really?"

She grinned back and kissed his forehead. "You've got a bit of a bump, but I'm glad you're here. I couldn't sleep with this horrible storm."

He turned his head to watch the sky. "Yeah, it's pretty bad out there. I suppose you needed Auror Weasley to protect you though you've got quite an aim. I think you hit me square in the chest!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, I needed Auror Weasley."

He smiled at that and closed his eyes.

**a/n: yeah, I know…this one was a shorty with a lot of intense description. But I've always had the idea that one day Herms accidentally attacks Roonil. It's in their nature. *squeals fluffily* PLEASE PLEASE suggest prompts. PLEASE. Only a few people have and it means sooooo much if you do. You'll probably see me finish the prompt the next day if you do. It means a lot. And once again, to suggest prompts GO TO THE AUTHORS NOTE to see the list of them. **

_**Random shit about my life you don't have to read**_**- I just have to say HP is like everywhere. Now the theme park and stuff...so exciting. DEATHLY HALLOWS. Can't wait. Who is excited to see page 625 come to life? *raises hand* But the best part is my school has started a HARRY POTTER CLUB…how cool is that? I've met like two billion new friends. It's great. We nerd out once a week. OooOO please check out Renesmee Cullen and Her Epic Journey on this websiters. I co-author it with a friend. **


	34. 4 Insides

_**Happy Anniversary to my story! It's been one year since I started! And I have to admit…I've been quite slow! Only thirty-two stories! I'll have to pick up the pace, but that's a story for another day. I just want to give a HUGE thank you to all the people who took the time to comment and message me and favorite and be generally great. And thanks to everyone who actually just read it! It means a lot! I'm so grateful. It's been great to write this…and I've still got a lot to go so look forward to that! THANK YOU!!**_

_Disclaimer: The wonder full world, creatures, and characters of the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling. _

**FanFiction 100**

**4. Insides**

He smiled at me and looked back to see that Harry was talking to Dean. "So, how was Arithmancy?"

I felt like it had been ages since it was just me and him. "It was actually quite fascinating. We learned the properties of…" I looked to find him slowly drifting away. "Ron, are you listening?"

"Of course I am." He said with a grin that made my insides twist up.

Oh, how I hated that, but yet I relished in the feeling. I couldn't possibly describe it without giving it proper justice. Everything in you coils and tenses though you feel like you could sink into the floor at any moment. Your heart speeds up a bit and it feels as though you've been pinched by euphoria. Sometimes, it just made me feel plain upset, but today I didn't mind so much.

I sighed. "Well, how was your free period? I assume you finished the Potions essay?"

He grinned wider and everything knotted a bit tighter. "Nah, I took a nap. Harry was watching Malfoy on the map…"

"You had a whole hour to finish your essay and you napped?"

"Yes. You should really try it sometime, Hermione. It's great."

I couldn't help, but smile at this. "Honestly, I wish I could take a nap."

"You work too hard..." _Bring_. "Oh shit, that's the bell. I'm going to be late to Divination! See you at dinner!" He called.

I watched him and Harry run down the hallway and playfully push each other.

I was four minutes late to Ancient Runes, but it was worth it because I had made one of my greatest discoveries yet. The twisting feeling inside of me was love.

~*~*~*~

And here I am several months later watching the boy I love lay in a hospital bed. Argh! How could I have been so stupid as to let her get in the way of us! I've been too naive. Of course Ron isn't going to somehow, magically, fall in love with me! But he's my best friend and I'd rather have his friendship than nothing at all.

I can't even think…what if…and I was mad…and he didn't even know.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked. I could feel his emerald eyes burning into mine. He knew there was something there.

"Yeah," Said Ginny jokingly. "You look like you need to share that hospital bed with Ron…you're as pale as a ghost."

"_Gladly."_ I thought. "Am I? No, I'm just in shock. I'm fine, really."

Harry was still staring.

I felt like we had been sitting in the hospital room for a whole month. Harry and Ginny were both leaning back in their chairs and making small talk while Fred and George looked over their most recent designs. I stayed as I was; watching Ron.

His breathing was becoming less labored and soon enough he opened his blue eyes. My insides jumped.

"Her-…"

"He's up!" George cried and quickly they all gathered around his bed.

Suddenly, I felt like I was underwater. Their voices seemed distant and clogged. All I could focus on was Ron. That his eyes were actually opened and he was talking and smiling. I sat there the whole time not even saying a word.

"Blimey, look at the time!" Fred said. "We'd better get back to the shop."

"See you later, Ronnie." George laughed.

"Yeah, and don't drink anything suspicious!"

"Bye, Ron!" Ginny called and followed her brother's out the door.

"Ready, Hermione?" Harry asked.

I bit my lip. I desperately wanted to stay though I felt I would probably just stare at Ron. I shifted my eyes to Ron. He was looking away as though he did not care. Typical.

"You go on ahead. I barely got to talk to Ron." I said with a little smile.

Harry looked a bit shocked, but shrugged and bid Ron farewell.

"You gave us quite a scare." I told him as I sat back down and pulled my chair a bit closer.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Personally, I never did like mead anyway."

I laughed and Ron seemed to settle a bit more though the room turned quite. The only sounds were the scuttling of Madam Pomfrey and the feeble hacks of the other patients.

"We've been pretty awful to each other lately, haven't we?" He whispered.

"We have. I…"

"No, no. I'm sorry. I was a right git to you."

"Well, I shouldn't of reacted the way I did…I apologize. Friends?" I held out my hand.

"Yeah, friends." His handshake lingered a bit. "Would you mind not telling Lavender I was up?"

Her name startled me a bit. "I…yes, but why? Don't you want to, er…see her?"

He sat up straighter. "I dunno…just not know. She's been kinda annoying lately."

"Really?" I asked. I cursed myself for ravishing in what he had just said. I was elated. Lavender was annoying!

"Oh, yeah. Snogging isn't all it's cracked up to be…I think." He looked me in the eye. "At least it's not when you're not with the right person."

"That could be." I replied.

Ron chuckled and said, "Well, I'm rubbish with this kind of stuff! Who knows!"

I summoned my Gryffindor courage and wrapped my arms around Ron into a tight hug. My heart was doing cartwheels. I felt his arms slip around my waist. I was so close to him. That feeling of pure happiness filled me.

"Feel better. Goodnight." I said.

"G'night."

Dammit. I really am in love with him.

_**Once Again…PLEASE feel free to SUGGEST a prompt by going to the AUTHOR's NOTE chapter. It would really be great if you did. Review! Comment! **_


	35. 21 Friends

_Disclaimer: The world, creatures, and characters of the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling_

**FanFiction 100**

**21. Friends**

Ron whined loudly. "But, Hermioneeee!"

"Rooon!" She said in a mimicking tone. "It's just three measly little days."

"What about Ginny? She'll love it."

"I can't ask Ginny! You know she is traveling."

Ron huffed and crossed his arms. He knew he had lost. There was no arguing with Hermione when she was in this kind of mood. He watched her pace up and down her bedroom while re-reading charts and throwing clothes in a suitcase.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it." He sighed.

Hermione dropped the clothes she was holding. "You will?"

"Yeah, yeah. I will. What time do I have to be over tomorrow?"

"Oh, Ron! She cried as she launched herself around him. "Thank you, thank you."

"You'll be paying for this is all I can say."

She laughed. "Of course. My portkey leaves at five and I usually do it around six-ish. Any time around then is fine. Oh, you have no idea how happy you're making me. I couldn't bear to leave him."

~*~Friday Night~*~

Ugh. How repulsive. This human is in charge of me for 72 hours? What does she see in him again? Nevermind. I can't pretend I understand these humans though I love her.

"You'll be good, won't you Crookshanks?" She asked me while scratching behind my ear.

Oooh…right there. What? Oh, yeah…I'll be purfect.

Hermione smiled at me. "Don't look at me like that. You know I don't want to leave you, but the Ministry calls me. Besides, I'm going to be able to meet all these important people from other nations. Just think of what I'll learn…"

Tuning out...now. I love her…really I do. She's my master, but maybe she should spend more time with that boyfriend of hers as repulsive as he may be. I mean talking to a cat doesn't bode well for her. Neither does her choice in men.

What? You think I have a grudge against that ginger haired dim-wit? _Pffft._ Please don't insult my intelligence. I just think he is a git. It's quite clear might I add. What human shows absolute devotion to a rat? And clearly he has no intellect! Did you see the signs I was displaying for him? Bloody moron.

~*~_Saturday Morning~*~_

Ron felt as though nothing had changed. He was sitting on Hermione's couch, angry, annoyed, and arms folded. He glanced at Crookshanks.

The cat had been a menace already. Just one night of chasing him about the apartment, muddy pawprints, tearing of clothes, and breaking several dishes and Ron had had enough.

"Look, cat. I would gladly kill you at any moment, but I can't. So, we're going to have to just deal with each other until she comes back. You can get all cozy and sweet then, but don't think you won't be in trouble! I'm human! I can talk."

Crookshanks bent down to lick himself.

"Disgusting…" Ron muttered and walked off into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Several glops of mush later, Crookshanks moseyed in to the kitchen and arched up against Ron's legs. "Being nice now, are you?" Ron asked.

"_Hardly._" Crookshanks thought. His amber eyes watched Ron's gangly movements. He stepped back ever so slightly and with quick reflexives, Crookshanks zoomed through his legs.

"AAARGH!" Ron shouted. The bowl of cat food went up in the air; Ron flew back, smacked his head on the table, and looked up just in time for the bowl to land right on his face.

Crookshanks tiptoed over to Ron and began to gingerly lick the salmon flavored mush off Ron's face while Ron began to shake with silent fury.

"OFF!" He shouted and threw Crookshanks across the room.

But cats always land on their feet.

"Bloody cat, thinks he is so clever…" Ron muttered as he searched Hermione's cabinet for a pain killing potion. "_Terego."_ He said when he spotted another lump of cat food on the floor. "Why the hell does she want that cat?"

~*~*~

Yuck. How can she even sleep at night knowing he is lying in her bed and his filthy, imbecile, smell is covering it. I'm sure my scent is much more attractive.

_Crash._

Aaah. What was that? Merlin, look at him. Didn't even hear it.

_Crash._

"What? Chocolate frog!" Ron shouted as he tried to sit up. "What was that, cat?"

What are you asking me for? Aren't you supposed to be the knight in shining armor?

I padded across the bedroom, jumped onto the windowsill, and peered out the window. Oooh. It's those stupid Muggle neighbors. Every night they cause this ridiculous racket.

_Offt._ The human is touching my head. "Muggles are so weird. They do the barmiest thing. What is that guy playing with?"

For once I will agree with you. Muggles are repulsive as well. I'm going back to bed if we can sleep through this racket. No silencing charm will cancel out the Muggles.

"No wonder Hermione is always so grumpy. Who could sleep with this?" He sighed. "It's going to be a long night, cat."

~*~_Sunday Afternoon~*~_

"Awwwh. My head is killing me." Ron moaned as he slumped onto Hermione's couch. "So tired."

Crookshanks hopped on the couch next to Ron and without thinking Ron reached for him.

"_Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing! Why are you picking me up!" _Crookshanks cried in his head.

"I need something to block out the sound." Ron mumbled into the pillow as he placed Crookshanks on his head. "Ahh…better."

"_Hmph. Wow, this head is warm. Probably because heat is the only thing in his head. I'll stay for now. I'm too tired to move…" _

Hours passed and both Ron and Crookshanks were fast asleep.

The door clicked open and Hermione called out, "Ro-…" She looked down on the couch to find him and Crookshanks cuddled together. "Merlin…"

"Hermione?" Ron called from the couch "Hermione! You're home!" Crookshanks leapt off the couch and Ron followed him.

She gave a little yelp as Ron hugged her tightly and kissed her face while Crookshanks wound himself in between her legs. "We've missed you." He said into her hair.

She laughed. "Did you two get along well?"

Ron looked down and Crookshanks and he looked back. "Yeah, just fine."


	36. 74 Dark

_Disclaimer: The wonderful world, creatures, and characters of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling_

**Fan Fiction **

**74. Dark**

Hermione felt as though she had suddenly gained forty years on her life. Everything about her was slow and achy. Her hands felt brittle and her mind was still back in the battle. She felt so jumpy and uncontrollable.

The bathroom door clicked open and the sound of wet footsteps padded across the room. She jumped and whirled around to find Ron dripping wet and only standing in his towel.

His face was pure scarlet. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. I-I just forgot my clothes." He gave her a weak smile, picked up his clothes, and quickly darted back into the bathroom.

Hermione secretly smiled to herself as she tried to catch her breath. Truthfully, she didn't mind sharing a hotel room with Ron. They had been in Canberra for just two days. Kingsley and the Australia Ministry were fervently working to find her parents. Secretly, she felt so useless. Hermione wasn't use to not being able to work or help. She hated just sitting in the hotel room or walking around the city as beautiful as it was. She wanted to find her parents. Her mind was already planning the speeches.

Ron did make it better though. He had been a bit quiet in the beginning and the Muggle aeroplane ride had definitely freaked him out, but otherwise he was sweet.

She snapped out of her stupor as he made as much noise as possible while stepping out of the bathroom.

She desperately needed another distraction from the ominous thoughts of tomorrow. "Ron, come out here." She called.

Hermione unlatched the porch window and slipped outside as Ron followed. Ron leaned over the railing and impulsively grabbed him.

He grinned. "A little high up, aren't we?"

"You were higher in the aeroplane." She remarked.

He shuttered. "Don't remind me."

Hermione leaned a little further and looked out to the twinkling lights of the city. It truly looked like a light show outside. The storefronts beamed neon and the building lights flickered across the water. The darkness was so peacefully and calming. It surrounded them. The laughter of friends on a street corner echoed to their floor. A cool breeze ruffled Ron's hair. She felt a bit calmer now.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

He nodded and stepped a bit closer to her. Ron leaned down and gently captured her lips in his.

"Getting braver, aren't we?" She asked though she hadn't fully pulled away.

He pouted. "That hurt, Miss Granger."

She giggled softly and tangled her hands in his. "It's getting easier, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. I don't feel so heavy anymore, you know? I felt like everything was on top of me. But I feel a bit lighter now that I'm here and I'm away. It's lucky I came with you."

"Yes, I understand. Those two weeks were longest days of my life. But I'm scared for tomorrow, Ron."

He looked down at her and asked, "why?"

"You have such a luxury. Your parents are so understanding and…"

"What are you talking about?" Ron chuckled.

"You know what I mean! You fight, but you love each other. I know that."

"Are you saying your parents don't love you?"

"It's not that, I just worry what they're going to say. I mean at eleven I was practically taken away from them, gone the whole year, and when I arrived home all I could talk about was a world they didn't understand. It's different for me.

"They might be pissed for a second or two, but when it comes down to it they love you and they'll understand. You did it out of love! I promise."

She hugged him tightly and said, "Well, then, if you promise."


	37. 18 Black

a/n: Yes, I have changed the title. I'm hoping to get more viewers with the new one. Personally, I'm always turned off by a stoy that has Fan Fiction in the tilte.

I mean, obviously it's a fanfic!

_Disclaimer: The wonderful world, creatures, and characters of the Harry Potter series belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling_

**Fan Fiction 100**

**18. Black **

It was incredibly large and black. It was probably furry if she dared to touch it. Its menacing eyes stared at her with what she marked as raw hunger. Its invisible teeth chomped at her. But most importantly, it was big, black, and it was after her.

"DAD!" Rose shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"What's wrong, Rosie?" Hugo asked as he passed by her door. "Broke a nail, did you? Probably writing a letter to Scorpio…"

"W-what, what…what's wrong?" Ron huffed as he jumped over last steps.

"S-spid-der…" Rose gasped as she stood on top of her bed while Hugo stood petrified at the threshold to her room.

"Spider?" He inquired timidly. He stuck his head into her room as though there was a furious dragon inside. "BLOODY HELL!" He roared as nearly knocked Hugo over. "I'm not touching that thing. It's _huge!" _

"Dad!" Rose cried exasperated. "What are we suppose to do now?"

"One of you should deal with it. I've already had my fair share of spiders, thanks."

"That was years ago." Rose muttered. "I vote Hugo."

"Me?!?" He quipped. "Why don't you? After all, you are the man of the family."

She laughed mirthlessly. "What does that make you then? The girl?"

His eyes narrowed. "No, I'm thirteen. That makes me a _teen._ You're turning seventeen next year. You're the man."

"I…" Rose started, but was interrupted.

"Hey, hey…I'd love to argue about your genders, but right now we have a bigger problem."

"Yes, well, Hugo, you are the Gryffindor. Let's show some courage."

"You're the Ravenclaw. Show some bloody brains."

"Aw, are you scared!?!?" Rose teased.

Hugo rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, took a deep breath, and inched toward Rose's desk. The spider began to crawl toward the edge of the desk.

"I can't watch." Rose cried and she buried her head in her father's chest.

The spider was now seconds from approaching the edge.

Fear was etched in Hugo's dark eyes and seeing no other solution, he grabbed Rose's chair and smashed it over the desk so that splinters of white wood flew across the room and the chair was totally destroyed.

"Ow! Bloody hell!" Hugo shouted.

"MY DESK! MY CHAIR!" Rose nearly screamed. "YOU GIT!"

"You missed." Ron said. He pointed to the windowsill where the spider now sat, unharmed.

Rose was in utter shock. How she had loved that desk! She did all her reading on it as a child, she wrote letters to her friends, read her new books, did her homework, and now her prat of a brother had demolished it.

"Now, now, Rose. I'll be able to repair it with a charm, but there is still a huge, black monster in your room."

Meanwhile, Hugo roared in pain at the large splinter stuck in his index finger. A trickle of blood ran down his finger.

"Some spiders feed on blood, you know." Rose hissed.

"Shut up! I got a whole tree stuck in my hand for you!"

Rose huffed, crossed her arms, and twirled a piece of her red hair like she always did when in thought. "I have an idea." She announced after a second.

She tip-toed over to her desk, ripped a piece of parchment, and reached toward the window. The paper edge toward the spider and the open window, but the highly intelligent arachnid inched onto the parchment.

Needless to say, Rose yelped and flung the paper away from her.

"Where did it go?" Ron cried. Rose, Hugo, and Ron all scanned the room.

"There!" Hugo said. He pointed to the bottom of her bookshelf.

"Don't you dare take a chair to that." Rose growled.

"Well, what are we suppose to do now?" He asked.

An hour later Ron, Hugo, and Rose were are curled on her bed. Ron had pulled his long legs toward his chest, Rose was clutching him, and Hugo sat at the end nursing his hand. But their eyes were all locked on the beast.

Suddenly, the sound of flames filled the downstairs and heels trotted across the wooden floor.

The three of them all looked at each other and in unison called out, "MUM, HERMIONE!"

Hermione immediately dropped her bag and flew up the staircase. "What? What happened…" She cried as she entered the room. She looked at Rose's disheveled chair, crumpled parchment, and her husband and children all on the bed.

They all pointed to the bookshelf.

"What?" She asked again, totally flabbergasted.

"There!" Rose declared. "On the bookshelf."

"Rose, dear, I don't see anything…"

"It's a bloody spider, Mum!" Hugo cried.

"Language! I don't see any spider….oh, my. It's quite large, isn't it?" She looked back at them and everything clicked. Roes and Hugo had inherited Ron's distinct arachnophobia. They had constantly been at the will of James and Albus because of the little beasts.

"_Wingardium Leviosa."_ She said and easily levitated the little spider out the window until it was safely to the ground.

"Close the window." Ron muttered.

Hermione looked back at them and began to laugh. "I'm going back downstairs. Call me if there is a lady bug I must exterminate."

~*~*~

"Ow! That hurt!" Hugo hissed as Hermione tried to prod the splinters out of his fingers.

"I know, I know. Just hold still, love." She replied. Hugo yelped again as Hermione said, I'm surprised your father didn't get rid of the spider."

"Me?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, you."

"Hmph. Well, I could've gotten it, you know. I just decided it was a learning experience for them. They shouldn't rely on Mummy and Daddy to solve all their problems."

"I'd rather you didn't!" Hugo shouted as Hermione removed another splinter.

**a/n: I feel as though I've neglected my poor Hugo. And Rose for that matter. Got caught up in their parent's love fest. I'm not really a big fan of spiders myself. Creepy little things. I'd also like to say REVIEW PLEASE. The same wonderful, brilliant, kind, amazing people ( you know who you are) review every time and I am so grateful. But I know I've gotten a lot of views (not to be a Malfoy or anything) and it would be so amazing if more people could review! I bitch and moan…I know. **

**Thanks so much! And once again you can suggest a prompt from the Author's Note chapter or just give me a random number from 1-100 I haven't used. ;) **


	38. 88 School

_Disclaimer: The world, creatures, and characters of the Harry Potter series belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling_

**Fan Fiction 100**

**88. School**

_Many thanks/dedicated to xXxZaraxXx for the suggested prompt/ idea. Thanks so much! _

"How's packing going?" Rose asked as walked into her younger brother's room.

September 1st was only two more days away and soon the scarlet Hogwarts Express would be making its way to the castle. It would be Hugo's first year and he already seemed overwhelmed though he showed no signs of nervousness. His room was strewn with clothing, new school books, and a copy of _Hogwarts: A History _lay open on his bed.

He snorted. "Fantastic. I've barely gotten to number three on Mum's list. What about you?"

She smiled. "I finished this afternoon. Honestly Hugo, that list was made to make it easier to pack!"

"Easier? According to Mum, I don't have enough underwear to take with me!"

"Ew! I don't want to hear it. What _have _you packed?"

He frowned and looked down at his trunk and list. "Well, I've got most of my clothes, and I have some school books sorted, oh and Widger's owl food."

Rose rolled her eyes and said, "I see you're reading _Hogwarts: A History."_

"Huh? Oh, yeah…I'm all most done with it…its pretty cool. Is it true that…"

But Hugo's question was unheard because Rose suddenly had an idea. A wonderful idea. It was very clear in her mind that three years ago, before she was leaving for Hogwarts, Hugo had made her life pure torture for the week leading up to school. He had constantly teased her and reminded her about all the things she had feared the most. Like missing Mum and Dad, a new bed, new friends, all new challenging classes, the teachers, and all sorts of creatures that lurked in the dark corridors of Hogwarts.

Payback was imminent.

"I don't know why you bother with it. That copy is rubbish. It's from years ago; a new one has been revised."

He looked a bit shocked as he gingerly picked up his mother's tattered copy of the book. The pages had yellowed a bit. "I didn't know there was a new one. Why have I never seen it?"

Rose shrugged. "I read it while at school. It's in the library."

Hesitantly, he said, "What are the new things in it."

She sat down on his bed and began to fold one of his socks. "Well, a lot has changed at Hogwarts since Mum and Dad's time. They let the blast ended- skrewts walk the halls now."

"What?" He gasped. "I thought those were dangerous. Didn't Uncle Harry and Dad have a case about someone who let them loose in Muggle London?"

"Well, for Muggles they are. But everyone knows the spell to protect themselves though poor Davey Mirran got sent to the infirmary his first day…"

Hugo's face had paled a bit as he sat down in his desk chair. "What else should I know?"

"The stairs…"

"They move! I know that!" He said confidently.

She nodded. "Yes, they move, but if you don't get to your floor fast enough they drop."

"Drop?" He choked. "That's barmy. Why would they drop?"

"Dunno. Maybe they don't want anyone hanging out on the stairs and skipping class."

Hugo scratched his head. "What about the classes? Are they dangerous?"

"They're pretty good. I like Transfiguration the best. Be careful in Potions. One of the first potions you're going to make is quite dangerous if not done correctly. If it touches your skin all the muscles in your hand go numb. It happened to Melanie Homer. She can never play Quidditch again."

"Never play Quidditch again, you say?" Hugo muttered. He was trying to act unsurprised though he was picking at the stuffing on the dragon toy he had received from Uncle Charlie a bit too hard.

And she continued the spiel for about another twenty minutes. Dragons lurked in the basement, there was a candy tree in the Forbidden Forest, and every Sunday night there were sleepovers outside.

Instead of feeling guilty, Rose felt quite elated at the whole situation. Hugo had been dead silent at dinner which was an extremely rare occasion. Besides, she would tell him it was all a joke before he took his boat ride on the squid infested waters.

Hugo bolted to his room after dinner with the excuse of finishing packing.

"He wants to finish his packing?" Her father questioned. "That's odd…"

"He was awfully quiet at dinner, did you notice that?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe he just has a lot on his mind. He's probably scared about going to school." Rose explained.

Hermione frowned as she Vanished the dishes. "I think I'll go upstairs and talk to him."

"You don't want to do that!" Rose blurted out so that her parents looked quite shocked. "I mean, he's a boy. He'll be all embarrassed if you go up and ask him if he's scared."

Ron nodded. "She has a point."

But as Rose sat in the sitting room, researching her new studies, her parents felt increasingly worried. Hugo's footsteps of pacing could be heard from downstairs.

"That's it!" Her mother declared. "I don't care if he's embarrassed. I'd rather him feel that than fear." And with that she made for the stairs.

"Crap…" Rose muttered to herself. Hopefully, Hugo's pride would get the better of him.

Though thirty minutes later, her name was called from the top of the staircase and her mother did not sound too pleased.

"Ha ha!" She heard Hugo shout as she climbed the stairs. He darted past him mother and cried, "You are in a shitload of trouble! I didn't believe you anyways! I…"

"Hugo! Go downstairs with your father."

"Fine." He muttered and brushed past Rose happily.

Hermione was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. "A potion that makes your hands go numb? Really?"

Rose smiled guiltily. "I…"

"No buts. I don't think I need to explain what you did wrong. There is no point in actually trying to punish you since you're leaving soon. You will apologize though. That will bother you more." She smiled and said, "You've inherited both your father and my pride."

The corner of Rose's mouth twitched.

Reluctantly, she descended down the staircase where Hugo was waiting with her father.

Rose glanced back at her mother who gave her an approving look. She sighed. "I'm sorry I told you false things about Hogwarts. I didn't mean to scare you. I was unfairly trying to get payback…"

Hugo grinned. "I know you don't really mean that, but I'll accept it."

She smiled a bit and said, "I am really sorry. I'm glad you and Lily are coming this year. It's starting to get boring with just Albus and Jamie."

"You just want Lily."

"Maybe, come here brat face." She hugged him tightly and whispered, "but in all seriousness, be careful where you walk. Hogwarts has a hidden swimming pool."

**a/n: why yes, that last line is from A Very Potter Musical. If you haven't seen it go see it. YouTube. You can't call yourself a Hp fan if you haven't seen it. Thanks for reading…PLEASE REVIEW and SUGGEST PROMPT. You can do that by going to the Author's Note page and selecting a prompt. It would mean a lot! Just like this story! **


	39. 37 Sound

**In honor of the Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts I give you two fics! Hooray. So sad though. *sniffles….* RIP Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and all the other people who died unfairly, but yay to Harry. That was probably the best speech you'll hear all day. Ha. **

_Disclaimer: The world, creatures, and characters of the Harry Potter series belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling_

**Fan Fiction 100**

**37. Sound**

Hermione watched as Ron extinguished the oil lamps with the Deluminator and slip it under the blankets. The drawing room was dark expect for a small sliver of moonlight that slipped through the dusty curtains.

Truth be told, she hated Grimmauld Place. It had seemed much friendlier when Sirius had been about. It took on a whole new meaning to things that go bump in the night. The silence was all most eerie. All she could hear was Ron's quiet breathing next to her. She wondered if he was already asleep.

A muffled grunt came from beyond the bathroom door.

"What the hell is Harry doing in there?" Ron muttered from next to her.

"His scar is hurting." Hermione replied.

"What?" Ron asked incredulously. He sat up so fast it was a wonder he didn't break his neck.

"Well, at least I think it is. He was quite pale when I gave him his toothbrush."

Ron sighed. She was so calm about all of this.

"You don't think You-Know-Who could be near, do you?"

Even in the dark he could see her frown. "I don't think so. I mean, they just crashed the wedding. They have no idea where we went." She replied though she could hear her minding wavering. Was she really just saying that to make them feel better?

"Yeah." Ron agreed. "No idea." He lay back down.

"Do you think we should help Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so. He never likes us to interfere with that sort of thing. Best to let him be."

She didn't want to stop talking. She couldn't bear to let the silence grip them again. "It's strange, isn't it? We were just at a wedding mere hour ago."

"It is weird."

Hermione bit her lip. Did he not want to talk with her? Was she being bothersome?

"I hate his place." His voice cut through the room like knife to a stick of butter.

"I do too. It's eerie and strange."

"We should probably get some sleep though. Who knows that tomorrow will bring."

"Yes. Goodnight, Ron."

"Night."

She laid there with open eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Harry had already retreated from the bathroom and was now fast asleep. She turned her head to watch Ron. Hermione was fairly sure he was asleep though every so often she swore she would see his eyelashes fluttered open.

The creaking of the old pipes was enough to give her a full blown panic attack. It was like she was five years old and the wind was making scary noises. How she longed to be able to run down the hallway to her parent's bedroom.

The floorboards above them made a loud squeal.

"What was that!" Hermione hissed as she sat up. She couldn't control the impulse to reach out. Her hand grabbed Ron's.

Ron sat up just as fast. "It's alright. Just Kreacher, I think. Dusting off a portrait of Mrs. Black probably." He whispered with an uneasy grin.

"Probably." She murmured back. "Sorry."

"It's alright, but..erm…you're hurting my hand."

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, I…" Her hand was gently gliding away, but he pulled it back.

"It's alright. You can, hold it; I mean…I mean…well if you need someone. Not that you're scared or anything. Not that I'm scared. It's fine, just let me have my circulation."

She smiled in the darkness and settle back down on the seat cushions. His hand was warm and so very alive.

Combined with the sound of Harry's breathing, Hermione fell asleep to the strong, but calming beat of Ron's hand.


	40. 52 Fire

_Disclaimer: The world, creatures, and characters of the Harry Potter series belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling_

**Fan Fiction 100**

**52. Fire**

Usually, people jumped off cliffs, zoomed across the sea on broomsticks, or just went out into the city at night to feel alive. To feel that wild, fiery feeling of pure life. That feeling that yes, you are living and it is just fantastic.

And Ron decided he truly felt that way lying next to a human being. Specifically, Hermione. He felt as though every nerve ending was burning. Hermione's head was nestled into his side with one arm curved toward her own body and the other loosely around his waist.

The previous summer had been a confusing blur for Ron. He was trying to cope that his own brother had died and the fact that the woman he had loved for so long was finally his. Sometimes, he felt hopeless and depressed, like the easiest thing to do would to just stop caring and feeling, but then he remembered Hermione and he felt happy once more. He even felt a tad bit giddy. And then he wondered how he could be so happy after Fred died or when the pain would stop.

But all these feelings made him feel a bit more alive. The months of camping made him feel that he and his friends were the only people in the world. That they had a burden no one else would ever deal with. That was somewhat true, but now he felt as though many people were carrying a burden too.

And the summer had been quite nice for him. He noticed the inch closer she had moved toward him when they sat on the couch or the way they held hands. Or kissed. Bloody hell, the way they kissed.

This summer was so different from the last. Ron felt a bit more stable now. He was still working at the twins store though he hoped in the fall he could finally start the Auror progam. Hermione wasn't going anywhere; she was finally home, working on her internship at the Ministry. Ron shared the flat above the shop with George and Harry while Hermione lived at home though most nights she spent in the little flat.

Ron had documented everything little thing Hermione did in her sleep. He knew the way she sighed ever so softly or the way her legs moved against his. She rarely moved in her sleep unlike him. Sometimes, she would smile. He found it funny how even in sleep she would try to be serious.

Suddenly, he felt her move heavily against him and he shut his eyes knowing she was getting up. He felt her warmth slip away as she padded out of the room. He began to worry she would not return, but moments later he heard footsteps and the sound of a glass being put down.

His body nearly convulsed when she tangled herself back up in him. Hermione nuzzled his face and kissed his cheek. She smoothed his flaming hair and Ron wondered if she was thinking the same thing. He wondered if her body felt on fire too or if she reminisced about the past. He was sure she did. Her brain was always ticking away.

He could tell that she had fallen back asleep when her breathing became heavy and the hand on his hand slid to his chest. Ron nearly laughed when he thought about what a silly, lovesick puppy he was.

But he didn't mind because he felt like he was on fire. A pure, happy one. And that meant he was truly alive.

**A/N: I'm back! It's been twenty-six days and I feel horrible. And I'm sure I excited everyone with the weird burst of inspiration awhile back. I was updating like twice a week. And I really want to keep doing that because the reviews have been great. Thank you! I could say I have been busy, but I really haven't now that school is closing down. I've been lazy. And I know this one is short, but I don't think it would be good if it was long. I'm chugging along, don't worry. Though, I do have finals in about two and a half weeks so you might not see me around. **

**In Harry Potter news…has anyone seen the EPILOGUE PHOTOS? Check out MuggleNet if you haven't. They're amazing! The kids are so cute! HUGO. IS. ADORABLE. Or at least he is from the backside because that's all you can see. Albus is so cute too. Dan looks like my band teacher…I think they tried a bit too hard to make the adults look old. I mean 37 is not that old. Maybe a couple wrinkles, but…Rupert looks bad from what I've seen****. I'm hoping it was just an ugly photo. But it really is amazing and November is not too far off (yes it is.) Tell me what you think about all of this! Thanks.**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AND SUGGEST PROMPTS. **


	41. 48 diamond

_Disclaimer: The world, creatures, and characters of the Harry Potter series belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling_

**Fan Fiction 100**

**48. Diamond**

_Dedicated to the many people who have reviewed and asked for this prompt._

Ginny Weasley stared at her brother as he watched the fire crackle about. It was a normal Sunday night at the Burrow. Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, and George had all returned to their homes and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had retired to bed leaving Ginny and Ron in the living room while Harry and Hermione washed the dishes the Muggle way much to Ron and Ginny's laughter.

"Ron?" Said Ginny. "How long have you and Hermione been together?"

"Together…erm…since the war. That's like five years, right?"

She nodded. "Shouldn't you be proposing now?"

"Proposing?" Ron asked incredulously.

Ginny punched his arm. "Quiet you git. You don't want her to hear you, do you?"

"No." Ron muttered as he massaged his arm. "Proposing though? Has Hermione said something to you? Does she want me to propose? Is she mad? What?"

"Calm down!" Ginny said. "I was just thinking about. I mean most couples are already married by now. Plus it's not like you need to get to know Hermione. You've known her since you were eleven! Don't let me push you into it though…it's just something to think about. Have you thought about?"

"Eh. Sorta. It's an idea, but I never really took it into consideration."

"Well as your sister and as a girl…take it into consideration."

"Oh, Harry! I haven't talked to you properly in forever." Hermione said as she sat on the counter.

Harry smiled. "I know. You've been too busy promoting spew."

"It's not spew! It's S-."

"P-E-W." Harry finished.

"Right." Hermione said. "You've been busy with Auror duties too!"

Harry just laughed. "Not as busy as you."

Hermione smiled. "How are things with and Ginny?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "They're good…you're making me nervous though."

"I was just wondering? Aren't you ready to take…how do you say….the next step?"

"What exactly is the next step?"

"Marriage."

Harry blushed a bit as he scrubbed away at a plate. "I don't want to rush things."

"I don't think you would be." Hermione said. "Are you thinking of finding someone else?"

"No! We've been busy lately…you know. Well, what about Ron! Are you waiting for some proposal?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "I'm not worried about Ron proposing. He's Ron….he'll come around."

Harry grumbled something, but Hermione decided to drop it.

Yet, that night Harry could not sleep. He was tossing and turning in the same motion his head was. He wondered if Ginny had mentioned something to Hermione, prompting her to say something. What if Ginny was secretly pinning after someone else and Hermione was trying to help Harry get her back?

He shivered at the thought. Secretly, he knew Hermione was right. They had been dating for a long time though Ginny never seemed to suggest marriage.

With a sense of finality, Harry turned to his side with the decision he would propose to Ginny at family dinner next Sunday.

Ron awoke on the next Sunday morning to find that Harry had already left their flat. He happily grabbed his coat and headed toward Diagon Alley knowing this would be the perfect opportunity to buy a ring without Harry knowing.

Ron was beginning to think bringing Ginny or his mother along might have been a good idea when he stepped into the sea of shiny, sparkling objects.

His eyes darted across the room as he walked on, not noticing where he was going. As he passed a large display of necklaces he accidentally walked into another man who looked equally confused.

"Oh, sorry…" Ron began, but then he looked up to find the stranger was a skinny, raven-haired man with glasses. "Harry!" Ron cried incredulously.

"Ron…what the…" Harry spluttered.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"Nothing! Just buying some jewlery."

Ron snorted and picked up a pair of emerald earrings. "Yeah…these totally go with your eyes."

"Shut up." Harry muttered. "I could ask you the same!"

"Erm…I'm buying a ring."

"For who?"

Ron pulled Harry closer and whispered, "Hermione. Look, I'm proposing so don't bloody tell anyone. I'm nervous enough as it is."

"I'm buying a ring for Ginny now!" Harry hissed back.

"Damn it, Harry!" Ron cried.

An hour later Harry and Ron both left the shop with rings in their pockets.

"Who knew there were so many types of diamonds?" Harry laughed as he followed Ron into the Leaky Cauldron.

All through dinner Harry kept a close eye on Ginny. She seemed perfectly happy as she teased Ron, talked Quidditch with George and Bill, and giggled with Hermione. Harry's right leg felt as though it had been filled with lead. The little back box was burning a hole in his pants.

His heart sped wildly as dinner was coming to a close. Victoire had fallen asleep in Ron's lap, Mrs. Weasley was Vanishing the dishes, and Mr. Weasley was pushing back from the table.

"I have an…er…announcement." Harry called out as he stood up, banging his knee into table leg.

Everyone became silent, Mrs. Weasley stopped moving, and Victoire groggily lifted her head from her Uncle's lap.

Though his knee was throbbing, he bent down. "Ginny Weasley,"

Mrs. Weasley nearly shoved the leftovers into her mouth as Harry talked.

"I love you. You've helped me through some of the hardest years of my life and you've made me happier than any bloke in the world. I know it's hard to be dating someone like me, but I love you for it and nothing could make me stop. Will you marry me?"

Mrs. Weasley was already in tears as Fleur dabbed her eyes with a napkin and Hermione and Audrey teared up silently

Ginny looked at the ring, to Harry, and back in utter shock. "I…yeah. Of course, Merlin, yes!"

Harry uttered a sigh of relief as Ginny flung her arms around him. Bill clapped Harry on the back, Percy shook Harry's hand thoroughly, while George darted into the kitchen for champagne.

"Congratulations, mate." Ron choked out as he hugged Harry.

Harry beamed. "It's all thanks to this guy! He helped me pick out the ring!"

Ron fought off the urge to smack him upside the head while Ginny hugged him.

When the initial shock was finally over, Ron escaped to the backyard of the Burrow. It was cool for a summer night. He sat down in the grass and began to pull at it like he had done when he was a child.

He loved Harry and he loved his sister, but he wished that for once he could outshine Harry. All along, he had been planning to propose to Hermione on this night. He had his whole speech ready. He was so sure that tonight was going to be the night.

He angrily shoved his hands through his hair. He hated being jealous. Ron knew it was an ugly color for anyone to wear. He desperately wanted to be happy for his best mate and sister; there was no one else he would remotely accept Ginny to marry besides Harry!

But he wanted tonight to be his and Hermione's. Besides, she probably hated him now after she had seen Harry's sweet proposal. She most likely thought Ron was a right git.

Ron didn't bother to turn around when he heard the sound of the back door squeaking open. But he nearly fell over when he heard Hermione's voice say, "What are you doing out here?"

"_Shite."_ He thought to himself."Oh, you know…it's so hot in there with all those people."

She raised an eyebrow. "It's like that every Sunday." Ron didn't reply, so she sat down next to him. "It's cold," she whispered as she nuzzled against his shoulder.

Reluctantly, Ron put his arm around her though he feared she would slap him after. They sat quietly together for a couple minutes.

"Is there something wrong? You feel awfully tense."

"Wrong?" Ron squeaked. "Nothing's wrong. Wrong? Ha! Why would you think that? That's ridiculous, Hermione…I…"

"Well, for one you're babbling. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Ron, obviously you're upset."

"Really, there is nothing wrong."

"I don't believe you."

"Try to."

"No."

"Yes."

"I said no."

"And I'm telling you to say yes."

"N-o."

"Argh!" Ron shouted as he stood up. "Why are you so bloody nosy?"

"Nosy?" She cried. "I'm quite sure I'm just trying to help you!"

"What if I don't want to be helped?"

Hermione was now eye level with him though she was fighting to keep her balance on her tip-toes.

"Do you really want to know what's wrong?"

"Yes, enlighten me, Ronald."

Ron huffed and began to pace along the yard. "This morning I went and bought you a ring! And guess who I run into? Harry! He's buying a ring for Ginny!"

"A r-ring?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Yes! I'm happy that Harry and Ginny are engaged. Really, I am. They are perfect, but I had been planning to propose to you! I had everything bloody ready! _It _was going to be perfect. Sure, I was scared you would say no, but now I know you will! I'm an idiot! What woman would possibly love me?"

"Ron, I…" Hermione began, but he was too caught up in his rant.

"I'm not perfect." He sighed. "And you deserve it."

Hermione, however, was quite sure her heart was going to burst with love for Ron. She walked over to him and laid a hand on his cheek so that his blue eyes met hers.

"You just proposed to me." She whispered though her voice cracked with emotion.

Ron moaned and buried his head in her shoulder. "You're really going to say no after a proposal like that."

Hermione laughed. "Yes."

Ron looked up in shook. "Yes to saying no or…"

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. "That doesn't even make sense! But yes, I want to marry you."

"What? Really? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I don't need perfect. I don't want it and I am certainly not it."

Ron smiled bit at her words.

"I love you. Always have."

She leaned in and their lips met. When she began to pull away, he pulled her back again and didn't let go until his head felt so light headed he was sure he'd pass out. Hermione laughed when Ron blinked a couple times and sucked in a bit of air.

"Are you going to be alright or should I refrain from kissing you?"

"Do you want to see this ring or not?"

She nodded. Ron reached into his pocket, opened the velvet box, and presented her the ring.

"Oh, Ron…it's beautiful. I…"

He just smiled happily.

**A/N: Holy shit this was long. These are suppose to be drabbles (100-500 words) Kinda exceeded that limit. I know a lot of people asked for this prompt or Ron's proposal so here it is! It might be just as cliché to say that I believe Ron and Herm's proposal is just as dysfunctional as them. I don't believe in the twinkling fairy lights and love poem speeches.** **Hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW AND SUGGGEST A PROMPT! Thank you!**


	42. 81 How

_Disclaimer: The world, creatures, and characters of the Harry Potter series belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling._

**Fan Fiction100**

**81. How**

The copper hands of my wristwatch clicked softly against the glass. Even by the moonlight filtering through the open tent flap, I could barely make out the time. 11:59p.m., just one minute until my birthday. I suppose it is silly of me to be thinking about my birthday at a time like this, but thinking about it somehow makes me feel safer. Something normal, like a birthday, can happen even in this time of panic and danger.

How we will survive, I don't know.

Three, two, one. "_Happy Birthday." _I thought to myself wryly. I am officially eighteen.

I'm not sure what I expected to happen, but there are no fireworks or choruses of happy birthday. The tent is still the same tan, canvas tent. I can hear the crunching of autumn leaves as Harry shifts against the tent. He's flipping through the pages of one of our Dark Magic books. The bunk bed shakes suddenly as Ron turns in his sleep. As much as I adore him, I fear one night the top bed will fall on me. He's so restless.

Just as I am about to turn over, Ron pops his head over the railing and looks down at me. "Are you awake?" He whispered.

"Clearly." I muttered back. He looks ridiculous with all his fiery hair hanging off his head. But, yet, I feel the compulsion to pull him into the bed and hug him until he can't breathe.

Even though he is upside down, he still manages to roll his eyes. "Can I come down for a second?"

I'm a bit taken back, but I nod. The beds shake a bit more as he tried to quietly climb the ladder. He glances at the threshold of the tent to see Harry still looking through one of the books. I pull my legs close to my chest so that I fit the width of the bed. Ron, however, stretches his long legs out so that they reach the floor. Our legs are nearly touching.

We sit side by side for a moment. It feels like the only part of my body I can feel is a small centimeter of my thigh that is touching Ron's. Everything else is numb.

"So, um, happy birthday, Hermione. I don't really have anything for you, but it's the thought that counts?" He said with a little smile.

I looked up and him and nearly laughed. It was so typical of Ron to be worried about not getting me something in the middle of a forest though it is sweet. "I'm just surprised you remembered!"

"Of course, it's not every day you turn eighteen!"

"Thanks." I smiled.

"So….how does it feel to be an eighteen year old."

"The same as being a seventeen year old. In fact, I fear like a five year old."

Ron chuckled. "Why?"

I blushed. "It's stupid, really."

"You do something stupid? Out with it."

"Hey…you talk as if I'm perfect. But, truthfully, I'm scared. I want to crawl into bed with my Mummy and have her tell me everything will be alright, but she can't do that, can she? In the Muggle world, I'm officially an adult at eighteen." I paused for a second and then said, "silly, isn't it?"

He shook his head as he picked at the threads on his worn pajama pants. "I don't think that's dumb. I'm scared too."

Somehow, it feels a bit better knowing he was scared too. On the contrary, Harry is probably terrified, but sitting in silence with someone and knowing they're just as scared as you are is comforting. In a bizarre sort of way.

"How will we survive?" I whispered.

"I dunno, but we will. Don't we always?"

"Yes, but this is different. We had people protecting us. We were in a castle with protective enchantments all around us." I can hear panic beginning to trickle into my voice. "We're all alone out here."

"We're going to make it through." Ron said. I can see that the word "promise" is lingering on the tip of his tongue. He bit his cheek and looked away. We both knew it was a promise he could not keep. I yearn for him to say it. To tell me it will be alright and that we will all make it out alive. "Somehow."

"I hope your right." I replied.

"Aren't I always?"

Ron is the only person I know who has the ability to make jokes during a serious moment. I would have yelled at him if I wasn't so scared. His little smirk reminds me of our days at Hogwarts. I sound like an old woman reminiscing, but those days do seem so long ago.

"Well, er…Happy birthday again." He mutters. He looks at me embarrassedly and quickly pats my hand as if it were in flames. "Night."

"Goodnight." I sigh.

I watch as he hoists himself up on to the bunk, until his feet disappeared.

Even in this world of chaos normal things like a girl turning eighteen. You can still have a conversation with a friend. And even in a world of such violence, love can still grow.

I decide to be illogical for a moment. Though the odds are highly stacked against us, I promise self we'll all come out alive. It's not a promise I'm sure I can keep, but it's good enough for tonight.

**A/N: Ooof…pretty vague prompt, I know. But somehow it works since Herms is wonder how. Did anyone see the NEW TRAILER? It was aweeesome. I was freaking out. Harry and Ron's fight was so intense and angst filled. You can most likely find it on Youtube, if you haven't. I recommend you do. What did everyone think? Thanks for all the support! Please review and suggest prompts! THANK YOU. Happy summer! My last day of school was Thursday though I still have finals on Monday and Tuesday. Wish me luck! **


	43. 71 Broken

_Disclaimer: The world, creatures, and characters of the Harry Potter series belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling_

**FanFiction 100**

**71. Broken **

_Dedicated/Thanks to ModernDayRapunzel for successfully suggesting a prompt. Hope you like! I Think I may throw you all for a loop with this one. It's not as dark as you think. _

"Just look at him, Hermione." Ron exclaimed proudly. "He looks like a little champion swimming around in his bowl." He bent down, tapped at the glass, and the little goldfish squiggled its way across the bowl. Ron grinned. "He knows his Daddy."

Hermione laughed. "Oh Ronald, you know those silly goldfish only last a day or two. They do that so you can come back and waste more money."

Ron frowned as he stared at the little fish.

"Too late I suppose, it appears you've already grown attached."

"I'm just worried about Victorie and Teddy. After all, I did win them both fish. Popped three balloons in a row!"

"How is that even possible? Aren't they separated in lines?"

He shrugged. "I got lucky. It was just like magic."

Hermione snorted. "You really shouldn't use your wand to cheat Muggles."

"Hey, hey…it was for the good of my niece and nephew. They had used up all most all the darts. And they _really_ wanted fish."

"If it was for the children…though I think you might be more excited than them."

_Ron covered his eyes and sighed as he watched another dart hit the bottom of the booth. _

"_You've got to aim before you throw, Ted." Bill advised. _

"_I'm out of darts." Teddy said and he looked up at his Uncle Ron._

_Ron cracked easily whenever he was confronted with a child using "puppy dog eyes." "Oh alright, but this is it. You're stripping me of all my cash!"_

"_Thanks!" Teddy grinned. He narrowed his eyes, stuck out his tongue in concentration, and focused on the large, red balloon in the center of the board. He pulled his arm back and threw the dart as hard as he could to that it got stuck in the wooden ceiling._

_Victorie giggled. _

_Two darts later, Teddy was still unsuccessful. "Sorry," he muttered to Victorie. "I wanted to get some fish." _

_She smiled sadly. _

"_Hang on, hang on." Ron said. "Let me see your last arrow." _

_Ron stuck his left hand into his pocket, where his wand was. With a flick of his wrist, he aimed the dart at the corner of the booth so that it ricocheted off and hit three balloons in a row. _

"_YEAH!" Ron shouted jubilantly so that bystanders shot him strange looks. "I mean…woo…"_

"_Congratulations," the bored attendee muttered. "You win three goldfish." _

"_Cool!" Teddy exclaimed. _

"_Thanks, Uncle Ron!" Victorie squealed as she ran after Teddy._

_Bill chuckled. "What? Do you live by the motto what the Muggles won't know won't hurt them?"_

"So, what should I name it?" Ron asked.

Hermione bent down next to Ron and watched the golden fish circle around. "He looks like a Viktor."

"Viktor!" Ron hissed. "How _the_ hell does a fish look like Viktor. It's not ugly and trying to get into your pants!"

Hermione smirked at him and walked off towards the living room.

"You do not look like a Viktor." Ron grumbled. "You're far more handsome. I shall name you…Roonil. Yes, Roonil!"

That night, at dinner, Roonil sat on the counter in his bowl while a hungry looking Crookshanks eyed him. Ron glared at Crookshanks as he shoveled potatoes into his mouth. "Can you please move the cat?" He pleaded.

"Ron! It's a fish!"

"He's a cool fish though."

Crookshanks swished his bushy tail and pawed at the water so that Roonil swam into his little castle.

"Look at him!" Ron cried. "He's scaring the fish!"

Hermione sighed, grabbed Crookshanks, and let him out the backdoor. "Happy?"

"Very much. Thanks."

The sound of splashing and droplets of cold water woke Ron from his sleep. "Ermgh. Hermione…it's too early to get up." Another splash of water hit Ron's nose. "What the?"

He turned over to find Crookshanks was dunking his ginger head into Roonil's fish bowl. Ron gave a roar of outrage, grabbed the bowl, and raced into the bathroom.

He set the fishbowl onto the counter and tapped on the glass. Roonil poked his head out of his castle. "Stupid cat. It's four in the morning."

Ron began to get up, but Crookshanks came lumbering into the bathroom. His amber eyes shot from Ron to the fish bowl and back again like a pendulum. He sat back on his haunches and jumped to the counter.

"Get away!" Ron shouted.

Crookshanks hissed and leaped at Ron, who tried to move out of the way only to trip over his own clumsy feet. The bowl holding his prized goldfish flew out of his hands and shattered on the floor into a million tiny pieces. Crookshanks dived to the floor, picked up the bouncing goldfish in his jaws, and whizzed out of the room.

"Ron!" He heard Hermione call. "Ron? Are you alright?" She raced to the bathroom door to find Ron sitting on the floor, slightly wet, with glass pieces and little pebbles strewn across their bathroom.

"This must look pretty stupid." Ron muttered as he massaged his head.

"Yes, but are you alright? What happened?"

"I slipped and dropped the fish bowl because of your ruddy cat." He grumbled.

"Oh, no…." She turned her head to find Crookshanks was sitting on the bed licking his paw. "Did he….did he eat the fish?"

Ron nodded.

Hermione held out her hand to help him up though she was mostly pulled down. "I'm sorry about Roonil." She whispered. "He had a nice life."

"It's alright." He said while he cast _Reparo_ on the fish bowl. He laughed. "Dumb cat."

"You know, even though it was just a fish it's quite endearing that you care so much for things. You're going to be a good father."

Ron snorted. "Oh yeah…because I didn't just send the fish to his death. Wait, what?" His eyes widened as he looked up at her.

Hermione just smiled, reached up to kiss his forehead, and strode back to bed.

"Hermione…wait! What do you mean? HERMIONE!" He called.

**a/n: ah ha ha. Hermione is so devious and Ron is so unsuspecting. I can see Ron growing an attachment to a goldfish. Thanks SOO much to the people who suggested prompts! It means a lot. Thanks to my friend, Tiff, for the idea. **

**Unfortunately, this is the last you might hear of me for a little while (3 weeks). I'm going to camp and a couple days after I'm going on vacation. Hopefully, I'll write in between those few days. I might also try to put up another fic before I leave on Sunday. Keep your fingers crossed. Sorry my author's notes are longer than my fics. THANKS to everyone who is reviewing. KEEP reviewing to new and old readers! And SUGGEST prompts, I've just updated the list. I do them! It is major motivation. **

**P.S. Viktor Krum….Victor Hugo. WTF? **


	44. 59 Food

_Disclaimer: The world, characters, and creatures of the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling_

**Fan Fiction 100**

**59. Food **

Pig hooted unhappily. The cold air clung to his feathers making it hard to fly and not to mention a thick piece of parchment was tied to his leg. The letter was obviously important and his master didn't even know.

He was sitting on the icy ledge of his master's bedroom window pane. He clicked his beak and tapped on the frozen glass. Pig pressed his amber colored eyes to the window. There wasn't much movement going on in the bedroom.

Ron was cocooned under the duvet with Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "'Mione, Pig is at the window."

"Your point?" Hermione muttered into her pillow.

"You need to get him." Ron replied.

Hermione's leg was then in Ron's stomach.

"Ow!" He yelped. "What was that for?"

"For asking me to get up. It's freezing!" Hermione replied.

"Well, you're the one closest to the window!" He grumbled as he limped out of the bed.

He unlocked the hatch of the window and Pig immediately flew inside. Like usual, he whirled around the room happily as Ron chased him.

Hermione giggled as she watched Ron leap across the room and drag Pig down.

"You bloody owl! Give me the letter! I'm sorry I didn't let you in sooner!" He cried as he managed to grasp Pig's leg. "Stupid owl." Ron grumbled as he unraveled the letter.

"Don't be mean to Pigwedon!" Hermione scolded.

"You're one to talk! You wouldn't get up to let him in!" Ron told her as his eyes scanned the letter.

Hermione was about to retort when Ron let out an utterly girlish scream. "What!" Hermione cried as she shot up in bed.

Ron was speechless. He was shaking and wordlessly, he handed the letter to Hermione.

"Dear Mr. Ronald B. Weasley and Ms. Hermione J.,G. Weasley," she read aloud. "The Ministry of Magic is pleased to inform you that you have both been given the title of Order of Merlin, First Class. Because of your great efforts to protect the wizarding world, you are more than deserving of this prestigious award…"

The letter followed with a long list of special services people under the Order of Merlin received and others who were also under the order.

"Wow." Hermione said after a second.

Ron struggled to speak. "Chocolate. Frogs. Oh my Merlin."

"What?"

"I'M GOING TO BE ON A CHOCOLATE FROG CARD!" He shouted with pure joy.

"We're awarded Order of Merlin, First class, and that is what you're most happy about?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Who cares! No one bloody remembers whether you're in the order or not! Ever since I was a kid I've loved them! Think of the millions of people who eat chocolate frogs! They're going to get our cards! Children will collect our names! Rosie and Hugo will have famous parents!"

"They already have famous parents." Hermione muttered. "We saved the world if you didn't know. Personally, I don't think all this publicity is good for th-."

Ron cut her off with a kiss and he nearly crushed her into the matress. She didn't really mind.

"Sorry." He said happily as he slid off her. He bounced off the bed and jumped down the hallway.

"Rosie! Wake up! Look what Daddy's got!" He called.

He came back in the room holding a very confused Rose and sleepy Hugo.

"Look!" He cried as he shook the letter in Rose's face.

Hermione shook her head. "Ron… she can't even read yet."

"Wha?" Rose asked.

"You know the candy you like so much?" Ron asked her.

Her face lit up. "Chocolate frog!" She grinned.

"Exactly! And do you know how there are people on those cards?"

Rose nodded.

"Well, Mummy and Daddy are now going to be on those cards!"

Her brown eyes lit up. "You? Card? Chocolate?" She squeaked. The two of them were staring at each other with utmost admiration while Hugo began to naw on the letter.

"Whoa there, little guy. We can't have you teething on my letter! Besides, you'll have plenty of chocolate frogs to chew on soon enough."

"You are not feeding that baby chocolate! He's barely even a year yet!" Hermione reprimanded.

"Alright, alright." Ron muttered as he let Rose and Hugo down. "But I still have to go out. I've got to show Harry!"

"Harry already has a card."

"Yeah, but I should still be able to brag. Will you come with me Rosie?"

"See Uncle Harry?" Rose questioned.

Ron nodded as he struggled to put his leg through the hole in his jeans.

"Your father is crazy." Hermione told Hugo as she watched them disappear into the emerald flames.

Hugo pondered this fact, but decided trying to chew her fingers was a much better use of his time.

Ron and Rose had yet to arrive home as Hermione absentmindedly tickled Hugo's small feet while she flipped through a book. Hugo was lying on his back and staring at the ceiling fan, which he found utterly fascinating.

There was a small crash downstairs, a squeal of delight, and a toddler's footsteps barreling up the stairs.

"Mummy!" Rose cried as she entered the room. Her eyes were bright, her face was flushed, and brown smears covered her shirt and hands.

"Rose…?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Chocolate! Daddy got chocolates for all of us!" Rose declared. Excitedly, she handed one to Hermione, who gingerly unwrapped it to find a somewhat melted Chocolate Frog. It gave a feeble croak and hopped about an inch. She flipped the card over to find Laverne de Montmorency staring back at her. The notable witch who made the first love potion.

"Love, how many of these have you had?"

Rose shrugged and pulled some cards out of her pockets. There were more than a dozen.

Hermione picked Hugo up and said, "Rose, go wash up and get ready for bed. I'll be right back." She tiptoed down the stairs to find Ron sitting in the living room with a large sack next to him. He was eating something.

"Dare I ask what is in that bag?" She whispered to Hugo.

"Chocolate Frogs!" Ron voiced. "I have to find my card!"

"_Oh, Merlin. How many frogs are in that sack? Rose is on a pure sugar high!" _She thought. "I see Rose has had some."

"Yeah, she takes after her old man. Chocolate lover."

Hermione raised an eyebrow as Hugo struggled for a piece of chocolate.

Ron frowned. "What? Is she…er…hyper?"

"Hyper! She is off the walls! Do you hear that?"

Ron tipped his head toward the ceiling and listened as Rose ran back and forth upstairs. He chuckled.

"Don't laugh! It's not good for young children to get so excited and eat all that candy."

Ron laughed again and walked up to her. His breath smelled of chocolate more than it usually did. He grinned that grin that always weakened her resolve. "Sorry, but she was so happy for her Dad."

"I'm happy for you too. But you can put the children to bed."

He chuckled, picked up Hugo, swiped another frog, and headed upstairs. She had a feeling it might take him awhile to get Rosie to bed.

"Are you going to help me eat these?" Ron asked when he came back downstairs. His shirt was soaked.

"I suppose. I see Rose put up a fight in the bath."

He looked down at this shirt. "Oh, yeah. I was telling her the chess story and you know how she loves to make the sound effects and everything."

Hermione laughed. Happiness seemed to be bursting out of every pore on his freckled skin. He sat down next to her and rummaged through the bag.

"Let the feasting begin!" Ron announced.

"I don't think I can breathe." Ron groaned an hour after eating most of the chocolate frogs.

"Then die." Hermione muttered. She felt that was a reasonable death for both of them; death by chocolate.

"Ungh. I have to find my card!" Ron protested. He was now sprawled out on the couch with his feet in her lap. He clutched his stomach as he forced another frog into his mouth. He felt as though explosion was imminent.

"This is the last one and it better be your card." Hermione said as she reached into the bag. "I'll let you do the honors."

Ron nodded. He studied foil of the card and closed his eyes. He ripped of the foil, reached into the little box, and shoved the frog in his mouth. It gave a little hop and he gagged.

Slowly, he flipped the card around to find a man with messy black hair, round glasses, and vivid green eyes smiling back at him. The man in the card gave a little chuckle and brushed his messy hair back to reveal his lightning-bolt shaped scar.

_Harry James Potter_

_Son of the late James and Lily Potter, Harry is the Boy-Who-Lived…twice. Throughout his childhood at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry encountered the dark lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. At age 17, Potter defeated him once and for all and set the Wizarding World free from his reign. Potter was a Gryffindor and one of the youngest seeker's while at the school and he is most known for his lightning shaped scar given to him by You-Know-Who. He is now the head of the Auror Department for the British Ministry of Magic. Potter lives in Godric's Hollow with his wife, Ginny, and three children. _

**a/n: I've had writers block. It's truly a terrible thing. I hear fanfic writers bitch and moan about it and I think to myself, "shut the hell up." I got home from camp and the few days I was home I tried to write, but it just wasn't working. I even tried when I was on vacation though it was only once. And since I've been home it's just not coming out. I have 10 minutes until Harry's birthday is over. Better hurry this story that you don't care about up. I desperately wanted to do something for Harry's/JKR's birthday. I wrote this story awhile ago and for some reason never put it up. EnJoY. REVIEW! SUGGEST PROMPTS (authors note chap.). Hopefully, my writers block will be over soon.**

**And a very Happy Birthday to a character who has inspired me in thousands of ways. To a woman who shaped my childhood. How bored would I be without them….there better be many more magical years to come. **


	45. 96 Writers Choice Ink

_Disclaimer: The wonderful world, creatures, and characters of the Harry Potter series belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling._

**FanFiction 100**

**96. Writer's Choice – Ink **

Ron sighed unhappily as the followed Hermione through the tall, narrow rows of Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. He could barely walk next to her without brushing against her shoulder. Though they were both wearing heavy coats, every time he bumped against her his stomach did little flips.

"Come on, Hermione! How long does it take to buy ink?" Ron moaned.

"Oh, shut up. We've been in here five minutes." She snapped.

"Yeah, and that is five minutes too long!" He exclaimed.

"I'm just looking for the right ink for my quill." She sighed as Ron ran his fingers along the stacks of quills.

"Right ink? Isn't all ink the same?"

"No, some inks are more thicker, some are made for different quills, and they even come in different colors."

"Fascinating…" He muttered. "How about this pink one. I'm sure Snape would love it on one of your essays. Here, catch!"

Ron tossed the little well to Hermione who tried to reach for it though it barely touched her fingertips before crashing to the ground in a splattering of pink ink.

Both of them looked at each other in shock as the sound of the shopkeeper's footsteps rang through the shop

"Ron!" Hermione whispered in a strangled voice. "The shopkeeper told us to be careful! He was already suspicious when we walked in!"

"Yeah, no wonder! He was probably wondering why two kids were in a bloody quill shop!"

"You'll be paying for that!" The shopkeeper called out.

"Run!" Ron hissed at Hermione and he grabbed her hand, racing through the rows. They had nearly turned down the stationary aisle when the shopkeeper limped past it. "Quickly!" He pulled her a little harder and ran out the door onto the snowy walkways of Hogsmeade.

"That was just brilliant!" Hermione cried as soon they had caught their breath.

"It's not my fault you can't catch things!" He retorted.

"You know I can't!"

Ron huffed. "Fine, fine. Let's just go to Honeydukes at get Harry his candy. I'll let you use my ink when we get back to school."

"Throw in a chocolate frog and I might forgive you."

Ron yawned as he walked into the living room to find his wife sitting in her chair by the window, scribbling furiously. Her head was bent into her hand as she quill flew across the page. Her eyebrows were bent in determination as she continued to write.

She lifted her head, clearly lost in thought. She dipped her quill into the well absentmindedly so that the dark liquid ran down her hand and into every little crevice on her fingertips.

Ron smiled. For as long as he had known Hermione, she always had ink somewhere on her. Usually, her fingers. At every meal she was usually trying to rub it off her fingers, in class they were covered, and the few times he had actually touched her hand during his youth her fingers were dipped in the black substance. He had secretly come to love the smell though it was a bit toxic. It was everywhere in the house. He smelled it in his Amortentia.

"What are you writing that's so important?" He asked as he sat down across from her.

"Ministry proposal, for the elves, it's due on Monday." She murmured as she continued to write.

Ron just grinned and watch her write for a little white until he reached out and grasped her hand. She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Ron, what are you-…"

"Ink." He explained. "On your fingers." Ron gently pulled her hand toward him, bent down, and kissed her fingertips.

Hermione looked up at him a bit confusedly, but then smiled. "Ink," she said mockingly. "On your lips."

He grinned deviously and she returned the gesture by gently grazing his lips against hers and wiping the ink off with a tissue.

"Cheeky." She laughed and patted his cheek.

He laughed too, got up, and pulled her into his lap. "I love you." He whispered.

Her eyes lit up happily and she nuzzled his nose. "As I love you." Hermione reached up onto the table, tipped her fingers in ink, and ran it down the length of his long, freckled nose.

**a/n: I think I'm over my writers block. Hoorah. I thought I was entitled to use one of my writer's choices. I believe you're supposed to do them last, but this is somewhat an unofficial version. For example, they're only supposed to be 500 words. Oops. I was in the mood of fluffy fluff fluffernutter. And WOW! Thanks for the 100 reviews. PLEASE REVIEW. People favorite and alert, but it means soo much more if you comment. It takes five seconds. And suggest prompts..(authors note chapter.) THANKS!**


	46. 76 Who?

_Disclaimer: The wonderful world, creatures, and characters of the Harry Potter series belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling_

**FanFiction 100**

**76. Who?**

Crookshanks' yellow eyes blazed as they tailed a little white mouse running across the brick walkway. The rodent quickly darted into one of the bushes unaware of his watcher. Crookshanks leapt off the window seat, scratched at the door, and mewed loudly.

"Ron, let the cat out." Hermione murmured absentmindedly as she flipped the pages of her law books.

Ron was silent and the cat cried out louder.

"Ronald!" She said a bit louder.

She looked up to find he was fast asleep. His head was hanging off to the side so that his glasses were askew. She rolled her eyes and gingerly took off his glasses and turned off the wireless that had turned to static.

She opened the door to let the cat out and was met with her daughter thoroughly engrossed with a blond boy. They were tightly wrapped tightly as they enthusiastically kissed. The two hadn't even noticed Hermione standing there until Crookshanks' bottlebrush tail swished past Rose.

As she unwound herself from the boy, who Hermione recognized as Scorpius Malfoy. Rose smiled sheepishly, but then turned around when he said, "Er…good evening Mrs. Weasley. How are you?"

She looked up, horrified as her mother said, "Fine, thank you. And you? Sorry…I'll just…" And she slammed the door before Scorpius could respond.

They stood there in silence.

"I take it that wasn't good." Scorpius sighed.

Rose tugged at Scorpius's hand and crawled through the grass towards the window. She slowly sat up and peered through the window to watch her mother pace up and down the room, sit up, sit down, and look from Ron to the door.

Rose sunk down against house and breathed a sigh of relief. "Dad's asleep. Thank Merlin he didn't see us."

"Thank Merlin my parents didn't see us." Scorpius joked.

Rose gave a little smile but then groaned and buried her face in her hands. "I should've known something bad was going to happen. Tonight was too perfect."

"Oh, come on. Will your Mum really be that mad? What's the worse that'll happen? She'll give you the talk again?" Scorpius told her comfortingly.

"Maybe you're right." Rose whispered as she watched her Mum try to focus on her book. "But you better go and I better get inside."

They crawled back to the moonlit doorstep and Scorpious gave Rose a quick peck on the cheek. "Good luck." He said. He stepped off the steps, took out his wand, and apparated away with a little pop.

Rose sighed and picked up Crookshanks who had a white tail hanging out of his mouth. "Oh, Crookshanks. Maybe I should just sleep out here tonight."

Crookshanks slurped in the little tail.

Quietly, she opened the door. Hermione's head immediately snapped up.

"Er…hi." Rose tentatively said.

"How was the party, dear?" Her mother asked as if she had not seen the scene outside.

"Oh, it was great. Just great…how was your night?"

Hermione laughed, pointed to Ron and her books, and said, "this." _Remind me never to get old._ Rose thought to herself. "Would you like some tea?" She asked which Rose took code for "we need to talk."

"Please." Rose replied and followed her into the kitchen.

Hermione waved her wand and casted a silencing charm on the room. She gave it another little twirl and mugs slid out of the cabinet.

Rose looked down into the murky brown liquid. The silencing was suffocating. She spun the cup of the saucer. Her Mum was also looking down into her drink awkwardly.

"I'm sorry!" Rose blurted out. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! He just…and I just…and argh! You can punish me! Do whatever you want! I'm sorry!"

Hermione sighed. "No, you're not."

"W-what?" Rose asked weakly.

"You like Scorpious, am I right? He wasn't exactly the best choice family wise, but they say love is blind."

"You're not mad?"

"No, you're seventeen after all." Hermione replied, she'd be a hypocrite otherwise.

"And you're not going to tell Dad?"

"Not for the time being. Eventually, he'll have to know. I can't keep things from your father."

Rose sighed and sat down. "Alright."

"Meanwhile, there is something I'd like to talk about with you…just to remind you…well, are you using protection? I mean-"

"Oh, Merlin! Mum! You are not giving me the talk! Trust me, I already know."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"No!" Rose cried. "Eurgh! Not like that, Mum! I have like a billion older guy cousins and I go to a co-ed school!"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but out of the corner of her eye she saw a flesh colored string inch across the kitchen floor. Her eyes followed the string to the corner it bent around. She sighed, bent down, and gave a firm tug on the string.

"Ahh!" A voice called. Hugo stumbled into the kitchen and fell to the floor while Rose laughed.

"How many times have I told George not to give you anything?" Hermione chided as Hugo took the string out of his ear.

"I paid for it myself!" He grumbled. He winked at Rose and was about to exit when Hermione grabbed his shirt.

"You're staying too, sir."

"What! Whoa, whoa. I don't need the talk, Mum. _Rose _might, but don't worry about me."

Rose laughed. "Yeah! Because the closest you've got to kissing a girl is one of your cousins!"

"Hey!" Hugo growled. "Just because I don't make out in public doesn't say anything! I've kissed a girl!"

"Have you?" Hermione interrupted before Rose could retort.

Hugo's face turned a violent shade of red. "I-I…well. Sorta. I mean…"

"Go on." Rose said deviously.

"It was during spin the bottle." He muttered. "Last winter after we won the cup."

Rose roared with laughter. "That hardly counts!"

"We kissed after too!"

"Who? She's probably fake."

"Shut up, Rose! At least I'm not dating a scumbag's son! And her name is Alexandra!"

"Malfoy, I mean, Draco, is not that bad. He just made some wrong choices in the past."

"Oh, yeah! Like just try to kill you!" Hugo muttered.

Rose jumped out of her chair and was about ready to attack Hugo.

"Stop! Stop!" Hermione called. "You will not fight! Sit down."

Rose stuck her tongue out at Hugo who rolled his eyes in response.

"We don't need to fight, kids…focus on the matter at hand. I want you to have safe, healthy relationships and although we might not agree on the who part-"

"Mum! Please stop talking, like, right now-"

"We need to talk about what happens when two people who feel strongly about each other do when they progress their relationship."

Hugo and Rose glanced uneasily at each other and squirmed.

Hermione continued awkwardly, tapping her fingers on the table. "Especially you, Rosie. I don't want you to, um, become pregnant-"

"OH GOD MUM, SHUT UP! I'M NOT GONNA BE A TEENAGE MOTHER!"

"Rose Weasley! How dare you-!"

"What's this about teenage mothers that I hear?" Ron interrupted as he ambled into the kitchen scratching his head.

"Oh, nothing." Hugo said nonchalantly. "Rose is just pregnant."

"HUGO!" Rose screamed. She threw herself across the table and hauled him up by the shirt. Ron stood there with a vacant expression on his face.

"He's just kidding." Hermione exclaimed before Ron could find his voice. "_I hope…"_

"What are you talking about in here?" He croaked.

"Nothing!" Rose and Hugo cried.

Ron looked to Hermione for reassurance and she nodded. "Alright, well…I'm going to bed." He cast another suspicious look at Rose and walked out of the room.

Immediately after Ron's footsteps subsided, Rose rounded on Hugo. "You idiot!" She hissed with a smack. "Now Dad thinks I'm pregnant! I'm never going to be let out of this house again!" Rose glanced at her mother who looked like she wanted to speak. "NO, MUM! I swear I'm not pregnant. I haven't even gotten to second base," she added without thinking.

"Second base!" Hermione cried while Hugo laughed loudly. "What happened to first!"

"What happened was that when Scorpius got to second base he realized there was nothing feel up." Hugo muttered.

"You asshole!" Rose screeched.

"Ow! I was only telling the truth. Mum always says to tell the truth!"

"Stop!" Hermione insisted. "Now tell me, what exactly are the bases?"

Rose and Hugo looked at each other and together they said, "I'm going to bed."

**a/n: The middle of the end and the editing is provided by my good friend, Tiff. If you didn't know, we share an account. Eha-themaster-ehen. GO CHECK IT OUT. We are currently writing a hilarious (or so we think) Twilight/HP crossover. But don't worry, there is plenty of R/Hr and Twilight bashing in it. We did this at 6 in the morning so apologies in advance. Thanks so much for all the support. We're getting close to the halfway point. REVIEW IF YOU HAVEN'T! It means so much. SERIOUSLY REVIEW. And don't forget to check out the author's note to suggest prompts. For those of you who suggest them, I'm working on them now. THANKS. ENJOY!**


	47. 40 Sight

_Disclaimer: The wonderful world, creatures, and characters of the Harry Potter series belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling._

**FanFiction 100**

**40. Sight**

You are a sight to behold in that dress. It's simple as far as I can tell. It…er…it "hugs" you in all the right places. It is easiest to apologize in my head to you. For, I've been avoiding you lately.

We stood together at the funeral and all the precisions that followed it. I couldn't tell if you were being quiet for my sake or yours. There was something in the way you looked ahead that told me it was all for me. You held my hand tightly.

And when we were finally broken apart by people who called for our attention, you didn't seek me out. But wherever I stood we were somehow able to see each other through the sea of black robes.

The house is now quiet except for the sounds of the few family members who stayed to help clean up. There are clinking noises of dishes and quiet whispers as I sit on the couch and you on the chair by the window.

I bet you know that_ I'm_ watching you at this very moment. The setting sun has painted you in warm glow.

I could honestly sit here for hours and watch the sun glide across the room. Just staring at it makes my mind go blank so I don't have to think about anything. It's a hell lot easier to not think about anything.

My mind is a room filled with people talking. Incessant talking. I'm obviously miserable. My brother has just died. I'm worried for my other brother, George. What are you suppose to do when the person who has been your side your whole freakin' life just disappears? I'm distraught for my mother. It's bad enough to loose a sibling, but a child, it's something that you gave life to. I'm terrified for my family. What will happen to us? I'm afraid things we'll never be the same. I can't even imagine what Harry is going through. The reporters won't go away and he has his own things to deal with him. He probably thinks everything is his fault. How very Harry-ish of him. I want to talk to him, but my mouth is still dry. I've barely uttered words in several days.

And you. You make me neurotic. You also make me feel pretty stupid, but I'm use to that. You're always in my sight. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. I like you, you like me… Is it too soon to test our waters? Or am I holding them up unnecessarily? What do you expect me to do?

I feel ridiculous for being so mute. What if you need me? I know I held you all night once it was over, but none of that seems real. I'm always standing there with my mouth open, not knowing what to say or do.

And even with all these depressing emotions I feel a little excited, all most giddy. You like me and I like you. He's gone. It's over. We can all start over. The possibilities are endless. I want to dance. He is gone, forever. So long, bastard.

I blink and notice the room is a fair amount darker. The sky isn't casting a shadow on the worn carpet and traces of stars are beginning to show.

You're still in the same position you were. Blimey, your legs must have fallen asleep because they are bent and tucked under your body. Your arm is against the arm and your hand rests in your palm. I bet you've figured some things out too.

You catch me staring at you. I'm always staring at you. You smile and get up.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." You say. "Goodnight, Ron." Your lips ever so slightly press against my forehead and I brush my face against you.

"Goodnight, Hermione." I whisper.

You're a bit surprised, but your sad smile is sweet as you walk upstairs. I'm going to set my sights on a new direction and you shall be in them.

**a/n: long time no write, sorry. It's summer…what can you do? I think I do my best writing when it's two in the morning and the house is silent. Listening to mellow music. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and suggest prompts (see authors note)**

**SPOILER ABOUT MOVIE**

**on a fandom note….Deathly Hallows was screened in Chicago! Everyone said it was amazing! This makes me so excited. Anything you hated/got you excited. I'm a bit peeved they added a scene where Harry cheers Hermione up by dancing with her. Meeephf. WB's has like some secret H/Hr shippers in it. **


	48. 36 Smell

**FanFiction 100**

**36. Smell**

Ron fears opening his eyes for he afraid that he had never really found them in the first place. He fears the past weeks were only just dreams, or horrible nightmares. The pungent smell of sea salt is too familiar. Ron knows that if he opens his eyes he will be in his small room at Shell Cottage.

There are hushed voices outside the door, probably Bill and Fleur. Ron cannot bear another moment knowing whether he is truly at his brother's little shack or in the cramped canvas tent. He tentatively opens his eyes. Surprisingly, the room looks a bit different from how he remembered it. Before it was just a plain room with a tiny dresser and gas lamp, but now the windows are lined with yellow curtains and a painting of a lonely woman eating in a café hangs on the wall.

But memory trickles through his mind like sand in an hourglass and suddenly he remembers everything. He remembers pulling Harry up through the icy lake, destroying Tom Riddle's locket that fed on every bad feeling in his soul, visiting Xenophilius Lovegood, the smell of Fenrir Greyback's breathe in his face, the cavernous rooms of Malfoy Manor, and _"bloody hell!"_ He thinks. The sound of Hermione's screams.

Ron wrestles with his body to get up though every muscle has fallen asleep. He skids a bit on the blanket he was wrapped in and immediately remembers that she _is _okay. Fleur had taken care of her and not too long ago he had had been standing next to her at Dobby's grave. _"Fuck!"_ He thinks again. Dobby _died!_ That elf saved him. He saved _her! _

He had always liked Dobby come to think of it. Always called him Master Weasley and brought him those little sandwiches.

He glances at the little clock on the dresser to find it was 6:37 P.M. Harry was still standing out on the little sand dunes with Dobby's grave. He was so elated with the fact that he had found them and so filled with the grief of what had just happened to him with in the past twenty-four hours, he did not realize Hermione staring up at him from the bed.

"Ron?" She whispers gently. "You're up."

"_God, I'm such an arse! She's just been on the brink of death and here I am taking a bloody nap. Nice, Weasley." _"I was sleeping?" He says lamely.

"You fell asleep in the corner." She explains.

"Ah, that's why I can't feel my legs." He attempts to joke.

Hermione smiles and stiffly pats the bed, indicating for him to sit down, though when the mattress shifts under his weight, she cringes at bit.

"Sorry!" He croaks and nearly stands up.

"It's alright." She replies. "The Skele-Grow hasn't fully worked yet."

Ron nods and guilt continues to course through him. The sound of silence buzzes uncomfortably in their ears. Hermione opens her mouth to speak, but something seems to catch in her throat and she stops only to have her eyes fill with tears.

The bruises that line her sides are tender as she shifts to on to her side, buries her head in Ron's arm, and grips his pant leg. He wants to pull her closer to his chest, but he knows the slightest touch will splinter her body. So he settles for gently holding the hand that is on his leg and stroking her hair.

"How do you feel?" He questions, and then mentally kicks himself for asking such a stupid question.

"I'm alright." She also attempts to joke.

Ron raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, alright." She huffs. For a brief moment everything is all most back to normal. They are not in Bill and Fleur's little cottage, they are not the world's only saviors, but they are just two friends (or more) back in the safety of their school. He is Ron, who has pointed out that she, Hermione, is wrong and she cannot bear it. "I feel quite terrible, but I'd rather not let on."

"You're a tough woman." He said.

He feels her face curl into a smile against her arm. He wishes to keep her smiling forever.

"I heard you, you know. When you were in the cellar." Hermione says.

"Yeah?" He replies. Ron is all most shocked he isn't embarrassed by the outward display of his emotions back in the dingy vault of Malfoy Manor. Hermione will one day tell him otherwise, but he always tried to hard to conceal his emotions. When he did attempt to show her he really did care he would always end up replaying the scene in his mind until he was convinced he was the world's biggest prat and he should never utter another word to her again. On the contrary, he's quite glad she heard him.

"Yes. I-I was touched."

This, of course, made the tips of his ears turn red. "Yeah?" He repeats, unsure of how to continue.

Hermione smiles again. "Yes, Ronald. I was touched."

He laughs. "I'm going to try hard to make sure I never had to make you feel touched again."

"Yeah?" She says.

"Well, I'll make you feel touched in some other way."

It's Hermione's turn to blush. "Yeah?" She mocks.

"Argh!" Ron moans. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant th-…"

"I know what you meant, Ron."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

In their silence they both burst out laughing though Hermione winces once again. She lets out a shaky breath, smiles at him, and whispers, "thank you," before burying her head in his arm once more. Ron, too, breathes and leans against the bedpost. Her fragile body is warm against his.

And suddenly the smell of the ocean isn't so ominous. In fact, it's a rather beautiful and calming scent.

**a/n: oh…oh hey. I am **_**so **_**sorry. It's been like a whole trimester of school since I've posted and I feel like SUCH an arse. And I've still gotten all this support. I've been lazy and I've been busy. I would keep apologizing, but I know you probably don't want to read an extremely long A/N. **

**I loved Deathly Hallows. Sure, they were a ton of things that irked me, BUT overall I was very happy with it. Dance scene aside. I'll talk about it more later. Ask me about when you review ;).**

**I was in a melancholy mood as I wrote this. I tried to find a balance between Ron's humorous side and "deep" side for lack of a better word. **

**PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU FEEL LIKE PUNCHING ME IN THE FACE. Thanks! Suggest a prompt (authors note chapter)**

**Also, I think many people found this story from my Tumblr. If you'd like to find me I'm www. something- about- ****.com**** Links do not work on so you can remove the spaces or find the direct link on my author profile. SORRY AGAIN. This has been a long authors note. **


End file.
